A Cor Do Fogo
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Sequela de "A cor do Gelo".A rapariguinha no final não ficou com os homens que amava,mas ganhou algo deles,algo que amava mais que tudo no Universo.Mas agora tem uma segunda oportonidade. Irá aproveitá-la? ItaHinaSasu, Menage a Troi, Yaoi, incesto.
1. trigémeos

Olá!!!! Aqui está a continuação da minha história "**A cor do Gelo**" ^-^

Os avisos são os mesmos: Hentai, Yaoi, Ménàge á trois, incesto e uma pequena porção de asneiras…

Os pares não são diferentes, a parte das personagens que eu inventei (Os filhos):

Principal:

ItaHinaSasu – Ou seja: SasuHina, ItaHina e ItaSasu. **Filhos deste Trio: Daisuke, Itachi, Hinaro.**

NejiIno. **Filhos deste casal: Hizashi e Hina.**

NaruSaku. **Filhos deste casal: Jiraiya e Pinku**

KibaTenten. **Filhos deste casal: Neko-Neko. Tenten está grávida do segundo.**

E mais alguns. Nesta história já não há InoHina. T-T

Não sei se irei colocar casais nos miúdos…

Bem… é nesta história que agradeço a todas as fofuras que leram "A cor do Gelo" ^-^

Muito obrigado a:

**FranHyuuga****-san, ****marcy bolger****-chan, ****nyo-mila****-san, ****Cristal Princess****-san, ****gesy****-san, ****Dedessa-chan****, ****Mrs. Loockers****-chan, ****Hyuuga Scarlett****-san, ****VeronicaLee****-san, ****misha yanata****-san,** **Tilim****-san, ****Laine-chan****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****-san, ****Lidy-chan****, ****Felt Morgan-san**** e ****Uvaah****-san **pelas adoráveis Reviews. Bjs para todos, pois são as coisinhas mais adoráveis de todas ^-^

E claro, agradeço a:

**FranHyuuga****, ****Hyuuga Scarlett****, ****gesy****, ****Mrs. Loockers****, ****nyo-mila****, ****Dedessa-chan****, ****Akiato****, ****misha yanata****, ****Pinkuiro****, ****Daaf-chan****, ****Atinha****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Laine-chan****, ****Lidy-chan****, ****Killer Harlequin****, ****Uvaah****, ****laisdepaula****, ****LadyHyuuga**** e ****Nara T'shu** por terem adicionado o meu primeiro fic nos vossos favoritos e agradeço a: **Cristal Princess****, ****Daaf-chan****, ****Jeeh McCarthy****, ****laisdepaula****, ****misha yanata****, ****Tilim****, ****Uvaah**** e ****VeronicaLee** por terem adicionado a história nos vossos alertas ^-^ bjs molhados (mas sem língua) para todos vocês.

Espero que não me tenha esquecido de ninguém…

E espero que gostem desta continuação ^-^

* * *

O caso mudava de figura. O laço era diferente, tal como as pessoas.

O mal, o negro, a noite, o frio era agora uma rapariga. Apesar de possuir o mesmo nome que o anterior, ela não gostava das comparações. Apesar de o seu aspecto físico ser quase idêntico ao seu progenitor, ela queria ser diferente, queria provar que era melhor. E não era a mais velha dos três… não. Nascera sete minutos depois do primeiro.

O neutro, o cinzento, o por do sol, o morno era agora o tímido, aquele que mais se parecia com a mãe, que outrora fora a luz e o bem. Ele odiava o seu aspecto feminino, mas era algo que não podia evitar. Apesar de ter o rosto da sua mãe, este rapaz não era a luz, apesar de ele ser tão doce como aquela que lhe deu a vida, o rapaz não era o bom. E, ao contrario daquele que tinha sido o neutro, ele não era o do meio em questões de idade, mas sim o mais novo, o mais frágil.

O bem, o branco, o dia, o quente era o mais velho dos três. Aquele cujo rosto era tão parecido com o seu outro pai, o seu pai mais novo. Mas por muito fisicamente parecido que ele fosse com o antigo neutro, este rapaz era sorridente, era doce, era leal, tinha um óptimo coração. Era barulhento, trazia sarilhos, protegia aqueles que amava com tudo o que tinha. Sim… fisicamente ele era parecido com o outro… mas o seu interior era completamente diferente.

Os laços mudaram. Os três não eram amantes, mas irmãos. O amor que sentiam uns pelos outros não era de paixão mas sim fraternal.

Tudo mudara.

E iria mudar de novo.

* * *

Hyuga Itachi tinha uma paciência de ferro… maior parte das vezes. Aguentava ficar sete horas no mesmo sítio, sem se mexer, sem comer ou beber, sem fazer nada a não ser respirar e pensar. Era capaz de aturar os gritos estridentes que o seu irmão mais velho e o estúpido do seu melhor amigo faziam habitualmente sem matar nenhum deles. Conseguia aturar os monólogos do seu tio Neji sobre o destino. Conseguia aturar os paleios arrogantes e muito irritantes do seu primo Hizashi.

Mas, raios… odiava quando aquele homem se atrasava.

Lá estava ela, a Hyuga mais temida de sempre, a rapariga que atingira as notas mais altas da turma, a rapariga que diziam que tinha potencial para ser a próxima Hokage, ali, há espera de um velho Jounin idiota que tinha a mania de chegar atrasado.

Nesses casos absolutamente insuportáveis, Hyuga Itachi, única rapariga entre três irmãos, filha da respeitável caçadora Hyuga Hinata, perdia completamente a sua paciência.

Era por isso que o seu pé batia no chão num gesto repetitivo e os seus braços estavam cruzados soubre o seu peito feminino.

Daisuke já tinha adormecido com o tédio, deitado no chão enquanto se encostava a uma árvore. Felizmente não ressonava, ou Itachi iria passar-se das carretas.

Hinaro, felizmente, estava acordado. O mais novo dos trigémeos olhava para as nuvens brancas que pairavam na imensidão azul do céu, olhos brancos quase ganhando o tom azulado que se reflectia neles.

_ Yo! Desculpem o atraso, eu só…

Ela não quis ouvir. Num gesto repentino, atirou-lhe um calhau que, felizmente para o homem mais velho, embateu no tronco da árvore mesmo ao lado dos cabelos brancos.

Kakashi pestanejou, olhando para a pedra que se tinha enterrado no duro tronco. Céus… tinha que ter cuidado ou aquela rapariguinha iria matá-lo. E ele a pensar que a Sakura era má…

_ Vamos então trabalhar, não? – Pestanejou ao olhar para o rapaz adormecido – Hum… importam-se de acordar o vosso irmão.

A sobrancelha negra de Itachi estremeceu e ela aproximou-se de Daisuke, agachando-se.

_ Oi, palerma, acorda. – E deu-lhe uma chapada ruidosa.

O rapaz acordou de repente, pestanejando de forma confusa e quase adorável. Não que alguma vez Itachi fosse admitir que o seu irmão mais velho (Que era cobiçado por maior parte da população feminina) era minimamente atraente.

_ Au! Ita-chan! Porque é que fizeste isso? – Chorou ele enquanto fazia um beicinho que acabaria por partir qualquer coração… mas não o de Itachi… ela era quase imune...quase – Oh! Olá, Kakashi-sensei.

_ Olá, Daisuke, ainda bem que te juntaste a nós.

_ Não deveria eu dizer-lhe isso? – Perguntou o rapaz num tom sabichão, levantando-se lentamente – O senhor é que chegou atrasado, não eu.

Kakashi sorriu por detrás da mascara. Aquele Daisuke, sempre com alguma coisa na língua. Uma das diferenças entre ele e Itachi era que a rapariga era rude e directa, enquanto o rapaz era delicado e falava educadamente. Quanto a Hinaro… bem… esse só falava quando era preciso.

_ Vamos treinar ou não? – Fez Itachi de mau humor, cruzando novamente os braços – Vá lá, velhote, tira esse protector do focinho e mostre esse Sharingan gasto. Tenho muito que trabalhar com os meus olhos.

Kakashi suspirou. Rapariga mandona. Olhou-a de sobrolho franzindo.

Itachi era a rapariga mais desejada da aldeia… o que era engraçado, porque os rapazes que a adoravam também tinham medo dela. Aquela rapariga não tinha qualquer timidez que a sua mãe tivera um dia, isso tinha ficado para o seu irmão mais novo. Ela era rude, fria e odiava erros. O seu cabelo negro estava preso por dois rabo-de-cavalo, tal como a antiga Hokage Tsunade, mas muito mais longo, escorrendo ate abaixo da cintura. Olhos cinzentos, sérios e cortantes, a verdadeira mistura entre dois clãs. Era, também, estupidamente parecida com Uchiha Itachi (Talvez tenha sido por isso que Hinata lhe dera o nome), o seu rosto tinha os mesmos ângulos angelicais, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo queixo, os mesmos lábios. Até aquelas linhas entre os olhos ela tinha. Sim… ela era a verdadeira versão feminina do génio dos Uchiha.

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Por muito rude, fria e mandona que aquela rapariga fosse, ele sabia bem que ela odiava comparações. Detestava ser comparada com o antigo génio dos Uchiha, odiava o facto de as pessoas continuassem a dizer que um dia ela acabaria por matar a sua família. Ele sabia bem que Itachi nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Por muito fechada que ela fosse, continuava a amar a sua mãe e os seus irmãos.

A rapariga vestida com um curto Kimono vermelho, cujas mangas eram tão longas que lhe tapavam as mãos, cruzou os braços novamente, lançado um olhar irritado ao seu Sensei. Magnifico. Ou ele chegava atrasado, ou ficava ali parado, mais parecido com uma estátua do que com um ser humano.

_ Ve-lho-te! – Fez ela num tom ameaçadoramente pausado, os seus olhos cinzentos semicerrados - Acorda, homem! Tenho mais que fazer do que estar aqui especada a olhar para a tua cara tapada!

Kakashi franziu o sobrolho. A rapariga tinha mesmo um temperamento horrível. O rosto demasiado bonito de Itachi estava completamente sem expressão, mas aqueles olhos cinzentos mostravam fúria, raiva. Ele tinha mesmo que ter cuidado…

_ Ita-chan! Pára de ser tão chata. Se queres treinar, então treina, não ralhes com o pobre Kakashi-sensei. – Disse Daisuke num tom calmo, pegando numa Kunai – Ele não merece tal coisa.

Ele lançou a sua arma metálica e cortante sem tirar os olhos da irmã. A Kunai cortou pelo ar, embatendo com força no alvo redondo que estava pregado a uma árvore vinte metros á frente. A ponta de metal estava espetada no centro negro.

Daisuke lançou-lhe um enorme e doce sorriso, o que fez com que a rapariga lhe fizesse uma careta. Ao lado dos dois, Hinaro suspirou, olhando de novo para as nuvens.

Kakashi sorriu atrás da máscara. Daisuke era o completo oposto de Itachi. Era carinhoso, gentil, sorridente, barulhento, educado e adorava tudo e todos. Era estranhíssimo… o rapaz era um paz de alma. Tinha mais fãs do que qualquer rapaz Hyuga ou Uchiha tinha alguma vez tido, graças á sua beleza, á sua inteligência e á sua amabilidade. Infelizmente era um pouco denso nessas questões e não sabia que as suas fãs eram… suas fãs. Para ele eram simples rapariguinhas simpáticas que guinchavam muito… talvez ele andasse muito com o Naruto… nã, Daisuke era demasiado esperto para tal.

Mas o Sensei sabia bem que a vida de Daisuke não era um mar de rosas. Ao contrário de Itachi, que possuía dois Kekkei Gekkai, e de Hinaro, que tinha o mítico Byakugan, Daisuke nascera apenas com o Sharingan. Era quase inútil a utilizar as técnicas dos Hyuga, tinha sido quase rejeitado pelo seu próprio clã. Ele treinou e treinou, estudou a anatomia humana até perceber onde estavam os pontos onde teria que tocar, calculando a idade e peso. Mesmo sem a visão dos Hyuga, Daisuke conseguira aprender as suas técnicas, ainda que um pouco débeis.

Para compensar, tinha toda a destreza e genialidade de um Uchiha… apesar de a sua personalidade não ter nada a ver com esse clã quase extinto.

_ Hei, Hime, pára de olhar para o céu, sim? Ainda arranjas um torcicolo no pescoço. – Comentou Daisuke enquanto olhava para o seu irmão mais novo.

Kakashi observou Hinaro tirar os olhos das nuvens para os colocar no rapaz de cabelos negros. Daisuke sorriu-lhe de forma matreira. Aquele tímido rapaz deveria ser a única pessoa que o mais velho dos três alguma vez iria picar e chatear.

Hinaro corou, franzindo o seu sobrolho escuro. Tirou algumas madeixas do seu longo cabelo azul da cara e lançou um olhar irado ao irmão.

_ N-não me c-chames isso.

Ah… boas memórias. Aquela personalidade tímida herdada de Hinata. E como aquele rapaz era parecido como a mãe. Muita gente pensava que Hinaro era uma rapariga, o seu cabelo era longo, liso e sedoso, o seu rosto delgado, com toques delicados de um anjo, o seu corpo era fino e apesar de não ter qualquer curva que o indicasse como mulher, também não tinha musculo que o mostrasse como homem. Ao contrário do irmão, que se vestia de preto ou azul, e da irmã, que andava sempre de vermelho, Hinaro vestia-se sempre de branco, roupas delicadas e bem cuidadas, que ainda lhe davam um aspecto mais feminino. Até a sua voz era indefinida. Não era voz de rapariga, mas também não era voz de rapaz. Uma mistura entre os dois.

O rapaz feminino começou a caminhar, juntando as suas mãos em frente do peito. Céus, até naquele simples gesto o rapaz era parecido com Hinata.

_ Velhote!

Raios da miúda!

* * *

Hinata suspirou, olhando para o grande, longo e cristalino lago. A sua figura feminina estava sentada num banco de pedra, pernas cruzadas e mãos apoiadas na superfície dura, costas ligeiramente inclinadas para trás. O seu longo cabelo escuro, cuidadosamente atado numa trança, tocava no banco, mostrando o quão compridas aquelas madeixas azuladas estavam.

Os seus olhos brancos analisaram a paisagem á sua frente, mostrando pouco interesse. Ela crescera ali, já conhecia cada canto e recanto daquele espaço enorme. Nada de novo para ver.

O sol aquecia as suas faces pálidas, aquela luz quente penetrava os seus olhos sensíveis, tornando-os mais claros do que o normal. A brisa fresca do lago elevou algumas das suas poucas madeixas que escapavam pela trança. Ela estava vestida de preto, uma roupa justa e flexivel, acompanhada por um longo casaco branco elegantemente bordado com chamas azuis.

As suas botas negras estavam cobertas de sangue e lama, evidências da violência que a sua missão tinha tido. Era estranho, na verdade, como homens adultos tornavam-se tão brutos quando alguém os queria prender.

Sentiu a presença forte do seu pai aproximar-se, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Afinal de contas não estava ali para o ver.

_ É estranho ver-te aqui, filha. Raramente nos visitas.

Ela deveria saber… ela deveria saber que ele lhe diria algo assim, apenas para a fazer sentir-se culpada. Mas porque haveria ela de se sentir daquela forma? Não tinha feito nada de mal.

Lentamente, a mulher olhou para trás, os seus olhos encontrando os do seu pai. Levantou-se, o seu longo casaco branco flutuou á sua volta, mostrando poder e autoridade. Colocou as mãos na cintura e ergueu o queixo.

_ Estou aqui para falar com o Neji.

A sua voz era fria, cortante, olhos de gelo mostrando os mesmos sentimentos. O rosto de Hiashi transformou-se numa careta dolorosa, cabelos cinzentos atados naquele estanho puxo. Hinata limitou-se a observar o antigo Chefe dos Hyuga sentar-se no banco onde estivera momentos atrás.

_ És tão fria para comigo, Hinata… para o teu próprio pai.

Ela quase lançou um som indignado, enquanto virava o seu corpo feminino na direcção do homem mais velho. Como é que é que ele se atrevia a dizer-lhe aquelas coisas.

_ Como é que me pode dizer tal coisa? Depois de tudo o que me disse!?

Hiashi sabia bem do que ela falava. Os seus punhos enrugados fecharam-se fortemente e o seu velho sobrolho franziu-se.

_ Era diferente. Desonraste-nos, Hinata. Traís-te a tua própria família ao… ao… - Porque é que era tão difícil dizê-lo? Talvez porque era horrível imaginar a sua outrora inocente filha fazer tal coisa monstruosa. Imaginar a sua querida Hinata, que na altura era uma simples jovem de dezasseis anos entregar-se daquela maneira.

_ Ao o quê? – Perguntou ela enquanto cruzava os seus braços.

_ Ao te deitares com aquelas criaturas desprezíveis, é isso o que fizeste! – Aquele sempre fora um ponto sensível tanto para Hiashi como para Hinata, que semicerrou os olhos e rugiu baixinho.

_ Aquelas coisas desprezíveis são os pais dos teus netos. – E ele notou, era difícil desvendar, mas ele notou. A mágoa por detrás daquela raiva, a dor que a sua filha escondia dentro de si. Ele já vira aquela dor muitas vezes naquela mulher, sempre que discutiam, sempre que alguém falava _neles_ – E eles deram-me aquilo que mais amo em todo o mundo, e eu não vou aturar com os teus insultos. Não vou ouvir mais as tuas conversas sobre honra.

_ Foi uma desonra. E aquelas três crianças, que são a face da inocência, não mereciam nascer em tais condições. E tu, no teu perfeito egoísmo, recusas a dar-lhes algo tão simples como um pai… e ao fazê-lo talvez recuperasses um pouco da tua honra.

Ela prendeu a respiração, olhando-o com fúria.

_ Não me vou casar com um imbecil rico qualquer apenas para o teu bel-prazer. – Rosnou ela, olhos brancos faiscaram ameaçadoramente – E os meus filhos não precisam de nenhum padrasto. Eles têm figuras paternas muito boas. Isso não mudaria nada. Eles estão bem conscientes de quem são os seus antecedentes. – Virou-lhe costas, não queria ficar nem mais um segundo na sua presença – Agora, se não te importas, vou á procura de Neji.

Começou a caminhar, passos firmes e decididos.

Ela amava os seus filhos. Morreria por eles, mataria por eles, sofreria as piores dores do Universo por eles. Aqueles três eram tudo o que tinha, e ela simplesmente adorava todas as suas características.

Adorava Daisuke, e todas as suas tentativas de trazer paz ao mundo. Da forma como ele sorria e ria. Das suas piadas e dos seus sarilhos. Das suas expressões confusas quando ouvia as raparigas gritarem o seu nome com excitação. O seu enorme e gentil coração. A maneira como ele picava o irmão ao chamar-lhe de "Hime". Adorava como ele dominava as técnicas Uchiha com tanta perfeição e como ele lutava para aprender os Jutsus do clã Hyuga. A forma de como o seu longo e desalinhado cabelo negro nunca se mantinha direito no puxo, espalhando-se por todos os lados.

_Aposto que o cabelo de Sasuke seria assim se ele o deixasse crescer._

Adorava Itachi, a sua única menina. Adorava a sua força, a sua inteligência. Os seus raros sorrisos e a sua franqueza. A sua confiança, o seu desempenho, a sua beleza, a maneira como ela tentava consolar alguém ao simplesmente colocar a sua mão no ombro dessa pessoa. A sua obsessão por Kimonos vermelhos. Ela era tão estranha, a sua menina, mas ao mesmo tempo, perfeita. Aqueles olhos cinzentos eram tão diferentes dos dela e dos Uchiha, que Hinata simplesmente os adorava.

E adorava Hinaro e a sua força de vontade. Adorava aquele rubor que o rapazinho tantas vezes mostrava no rosto. O longo cabelo azul, tão semelhante ao seu. Aquele rosto angelical e os seus tímidos sorrisos. O verdadeiro guerreiro que se escondia por de baixo daquele corpo estranhamente feminino e aparentemente frágil. Da forma como ele se vestia, sempre de branco, como um anjinho doce e perfeito. Da maneira como ele ficava tão nervoso quando via o seu primo Hizashi. Da sua natureza calma e gentil.

Ela adorava os seus três pigmeus, como gostava tanto de lhes chamar tal coisa. Eles eram o seu mundo e nem pensar que Hinata iria ficar insensível quanto aos insultos que as suas três preciosidades recebiam.

* * *

_ Daisuke!

Os trigémeos e o Jounin olharam para trás. Uma coisa laranja e amarela corria na sua direcção.

Era um rapaz. Um rapaz alegre, barulhento, de grandes olhos verdes um cabelo louro, completamente desalinhado. Vestia-se de laranja, esbracejando rapidamente enquanto sorria.

Kakashi suspirou, Daisuke sorriu, Itachi grunhiu e Hinaro pestanejou.

Uzumaki Jiraiya estava presente.

_ Daisuke! – Gritou o rapaz mais uma vez, chamando o seu melhor amigo – Aconteceu algo muito… - Calou-se, apercebendo-se que ele e o rapaz mais velho não estavam sozinhos. Os seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes colaram-se a Itachi e um minúsculo rubor apareceu nas suas faces bronzeadas – Itachi-chan… o-olá… como estás?

Ela revirou os olhos e virou-lhe costas. Kakashi sorriu por detrás da mascara. Pobre Jiraiya, que era um dos muitos fãs de Itachi.

Daisuke pestanejou com a súbita mudança de comportamento do amigo e espetou-lhe um dedo no ombro, tentando tirar o louro daquele estado de hipnose ao olhar para a sua irmã. Quem é que ficava a olhar para Itachi daquela maneira, quase a babar-se?

_ Oi, Jiraiya-kun. – Disse ele calmamente, espetando o dedo mais uma vez – Acorda. O que é que me querias dizer?

O rapaz louro abanou a cabeça antes de olhar para o amigo. Pareceu um pouco confuso ao inicio mas rapidamente ultrapassou tal problema, lançando um enorme e quase assustador sorriso.

_ Ah, sim! Shikamaru-sensei disse que nós iríamos participar nos exames Chunnin! Não é fixe!?

_ Os exames Chunnin? Mas vocês só se tornaram Gennin há tão pouco tempo. – Comentou Daisuke com o sobrolho franzido. Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hinaro colocou as mãos por cima da boca, esbugalhando os olhos. Até Itachi parecia ter achado tal assunto interessante.

Jiraiya encolheu os ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos numa forma descontraída.

_ E daí? Ao menos vou ter uma possibilidade de dar cabo do Hizashi-teme. – Ele cuspiu o nome come se fosse a coisa mais desprezível do universo.

_ Ele é da tua equipa, não deveria falar assim dele.

_ Ele é um sacana, isso sim! Sempre a achar que é melhor que os outros. Sempre com aquele ar arrogante no rosto, como se fosse o rei do universo. – Resmungou o louro enquanto olhava para o seu próprio punho cerrado – Eu vou mostrar-lhe que não é assim tão bom quanto pensa.

_ Bem, ele foi o melhor do teu ano, palerma.

Olharam para Itachi, que atirava Kunais para um alvo sem grande interesse. Jiraiya fez um ar triste, pois o amor da sua vida era tão mau para ele.

_ Só não percebo… - Continuou a rapariga enquanto se virava para os outros – Porque é que idiotas imbecis como vocês, que mal começaram a fazer missões, já conseguiram permissão para entrar nos exames Chunnin, enquanto eu – Pegou noutra Kunai, empunhando-a de forma ameaçadora – Sou obrigada a ficar de fora. – E lançou o objecto de metal, acertando em cheio no alvo.

Jiraiya engoliu em seco, suor de medo escorrendo pela testa. Daisuke ergueu uma sobrancelha escura e Hinaro olhou para o chão, intimidado.

Kakashi suspirou mais uma vez, colocando uma mão no ombro da sua aluna, que o olhou friamente.

_ Essa decisão não me cabe a mim, Itachi, mas sim á tua mãe. Tiveram uma oportunidade de ir no ano passado, mas ela não me deixou permitir tal coisa.

_ Porquê?

_ Talvez achasse que fossem demasiado novos. Talvez queria que treinassem mais um pouco, que se tornassem mais fortes até estarem prontos. – E ele sorriu por de trás da máscara – Por mim, tu já poderia ser Jounin por esta altura, Itachi. Tal como os teus irmãos. São poderosos o suficiente para tal, mas… acho que a vossa mãe quer que tenham uma vida de ninja normal.

Mas não eram normais. Itachi sabia bem disso. Ela não era burra, não era estúpida ou ignorante. O seu irmão mais velho activara pela primeira vez o Sharingan quando tinha oito anos. Desde então que ela não descansara para saber que Kekkei Gekkai era aquele, de onde vinha. E quando o descobriu, ficou chocada, quase horrorizada e foi então que perguntou á sua mãe quem era o seu pai.

A resposta não lhe agradara minimamente.

Daisuke e Hinaro sabiam disso também, como era evidente. Não havia segredos entre eles, era completamente impossível tal coisa. Mas os sentimentos dos dois quanto á revelação eram diferentes dos dela.

Daisuke sentira-se feliz pela descoberta e Hinaro ficou triste, mais calado que o usual.

Ela sentira raiva, fúria por ser filha de tais criaturas. Desprezo por ela própria, pois vinha de pessoas que fizeram coisas terríveis, criminosos nojentos. Traidores.

E iria provar. Provar que não era como eles, que não iria cometer os mesmos crimes, as mesmas traições.

Iria ser melhor.

* * *

_ Okaa-san! – Gritou Daisuke ao entrar em casa, quase tropeçando num móvel que estava no corredor – Okaa-san!

Hinata espreitou pela porta da cozinha enquanto lançava um enorme sorriso aos seus filhotes. Daisuke parou de correr á sua frente, um enorme e doce sorriso implantado no seu rosto angelical. Itachi e Hinaro vinham atrás dele, caminhado calmamente.

_ Deixo-os contigo, Hinata. – Disse Kakashi lá da porta, acenando com a cabeça.

_ Está bem, obrigado, Kakashi-kun.

_ Espera, Sensei! – Berrou Daisuke num tom que quase partiu os vidros das janelas. Virou o rosto para a mãe, olhando-a com os seus grandes olhos pretos – Okaa-san! Queremos participar no Exame Chunnin!

Aquilo apanhou-a de surpresa. Ela esbugalhou os olhos, lançando um pequeno som de surpresa.

_ Chunnin? Já? – Eram os seus bebés! Poderiam sair magoados! Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando aleatoriamente para os rostos dos seus três anjinhos.

Daisuke sentiu a indecisão da mãe e franziu o sobrolho. Num gesto rápido, abraçou-a, olhando-a com olhos brilhantes enquanto o seu lábio inferior saía para fora e um minúsculo rubor aparecia nas suas faces pálidas e suaves.

_ Por favor, Okaa-san! Jiraiya-kun também vai participar! Até o primo Hizashi e a Neko-Neko-chan! Vá lá!

A sobrancelha escura de Hinata estremeceu. Pequeno diabrete, nunca lhe deveria ter ensinado aquilo! Suspirou, afagando o cabelo desalinhado do filho mais velho.

_ Um dia vais ser a minha morte, Pigmeu. – Resmungou enquanto se inclinava para lhe dar um pequeno beijo na testa – Está bem. Mas tenham cuidado, pelos Deuses. Não quero que nada vos aconteça.

_ Yay! – Berrou o rapaz enquanto largava a mãe e corria na direcção das escadas – Vou preparar a minhas coisas!

Hinata pestanejou, admirada. Ouviu o riso baixo de Kakashi e olhou para ele, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Não sei qual é a pressa. – Disse ele ainda com riso – O exame é daqui a três semanas. – Endireitou-se, olhando-a com o seu único olho visível – Digo ao Naruto que a minha equipa entra este ano?

_ Sim, obrigado. – Ela lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso enquanto Itachi e Hinaro caminhavam lentamente na mesma direcção que o irmão tinha momentos antes. Hinata caminhou até ao seu antigo Sensei – Não queres ficar para jantar?

_ Ná. Talvez para outro dia. Tenho algo importante para fazer. Boa Noite, Hinata.

_ Boa noite.

Ele desapareceu com uma nuvem de fumo e Hinata fechou a porta. Vivia na mesma casa onde vivera com Ino muitos anos antes. Tinha feito algumas obras, para receber todos os amigos e família, mas continuava o mesmo conceito.

Casa simples.

E os seus filhos pareciam gostar do local onde habitável. Era sossegado, limpo e com uma adorável vista da floresta e montanhas. Tinham muito espaço para brincar e treinar, ou simplesmente para relaxar. Não muito longe dali, ficava uma bonita cascata com um enorme lago, onde iram muitas vezes nadar e fazer piqueniques.

Havia uma casa perto dali. Era grande, elegante e completamente abandonada. Apenas os ratos e insectos lá viviam. Era a única coisa imperfeita naquele sítio, mas Hinata conseguia sobreviver com tal facto.

Voltou para a cozinha, colocando um avental em volta da sua cintura feminina. Tinha que continuar o jantar.

* * *

_ Estás ansioso, não estás? – Perguntou Hinata docemente, enquanto aconchegava os cobertores azuis ao corpo de Daisuke, que lhe lançou um enorme sorriso.

_ Estou. Vai ser tão giro! Vou dar o meu melhor!

Ela riu-se baixinho, inclinando-se para lhe dar um doce beijo na testa.

_ Eu sei que vais, Sharingan. – Murmurou ela com suavidade, afagando o cabelo negro do seu filho mais velho – Boa noite, querido.

_ Boa noite, Okaa-san.

Ela levantou-se, caminhado por entre a roupa espalhada pelo chão. No dia seguinte, iria obrigá-lo a arrumar o quarto. Desligou a luz e fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo baixinho. O seu filho tinha um óptimo coração, mas era demasiado desarrumado.

Suspirou, cansada. Tinha tido um longo dia. Mal podia esperar por se enfiar na cama e ter uma boa noite de sono.

Bateu á porta do quarto da sua filha e espreitou cuidadosamente. Itachi estava sentada na cama, já vestida com a sua camisa de dormir vermelha. Afiava uma Kunai, olhos cinzentos analisavam o objecto com atenção. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, escorriam como uma lisa cascata de carvão, acabando por se espalhar soubre os lençóis brancos.

_ Ita-chan. – Murmurou Hinata, atraindo o olhar cinzento da filha – Pousa isso, por agora. Está na hora de dormir.

A rapariga anuiu, suspirando baixinho. Colocou o objecto de metal em cima da mesinha de cabeceira antes de se deitar, puxando os cobertores para cima do seu pequeno e feminino corpo. Hinata sorriu, caminhando na sua direcção para a aconchegar.

_ Não estamos um bocadinho crescidos demais para ainda nos fazeres isto? – Perguntou Itachi com o sobrolho franzindo, enquanto a sua mãe fazia festas no seu cabelo.

Hinata fez-lhe uma careta.

_ Só te livras de mim quando te casares, pirralha. – Brincou enquanto esfregava o seu nariz ao da filha – Por tanto ainda vais ter que me aturar durante muitos anos.

Itachi sorriu-lhe. Era um minúsculo, quase invisível sorriso. Mas estava lá, impresso naquele rosto de porcelana. Hinata sentiu o seu coração derreter e inclinou-se, beijando a testa da filha com carinho.

_ Boa noite, pirralha.

_ Hn…

Ela sorriu, saindo do quarto da filha e fechou a porta atrás de si depois de ter desligado a luz. Aquela rapariga… sempre com algo na língua.

Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto do seu filho mais novo, admirando-se por já ver tudo ás escuras. Acendeu as luzes, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver o corpo do seu filho coberto pelos cobertores brancos. Suspirou, caminhando até ele. Sentou-se na beira da cama e colocou a mão nas costas do rapaz.

_ Hinaro-kun? – Não teve resposta. O rapaz não lhe respondeu – Hinaro-kun, o que se passa? Eu sei que estás acordado.

Ouviu um pequeno soluço e vulto escondido pelos cobertores encolheu-se mais, como numa bola.

_ Hinaro-kun… - Murmurou ela suavemente enquanto tirava o tecido de cima do rosto de seu filho – Estás bem?

O rosto pálido do rapaz estava um pouco húmido com lágrimas salgadas, olhos ligeiramente avermelhados pelo choro. Hinata prendeu a respiração, horrorizada. Por muito feminino que o seu filho fosse, ele nunca chorava, nunca mostrava esse tipo de fraqueza. Tinha que ser algo importante.

_ Hinaro-kun… - Ela abraçou-o, encostando a sua cabecinha no seu peito – Diz-me o que se passa, amor.

Ele hesitou, enterrando o seu rosto molhado na almofada.

_ D-deves pensar que sou patético. – Murmurou Hinaro numa maneira abafada.

_ Eu nunca pensaria tal coisa soubre ti, querido.

Ele fungou mais uma vez, rodeando o corpo da sua mãe com os seus braços fininhos

_ E-eu sou tão fraco… comparado com eles. – Continuou no seu tom abafado – Nii-san e Nee-chan são tão mais fortes que eu. Mal consigo atirar uma Kunai como se deve ser!

_ Ora, Hinaro-kun, isso não é verdade.

_ É sim. Devo ser o Hyuga mais fraco de todo o sempre. Até _ele_ é mais forte que eu.

Hinata sabia de quem ele estava a falar. Hizashi, filho de Neji, conhecido por ser um dos melhores utilizadores das técnicas Hyuga, ficando apenas atrás de Itachi, que deveria ser a única que o superava. Mas Itachi superava mais de metade da população mundial…

_ Hei… sabias que nos meus primeiros exames Chunnin eu lutei contra o tio Neji?

Ele fungou de novo e virou o rosto para cima, os seus enormes olhos brancos olhando-a com curiosidade, ainda um pouco vermelhos pelo choro.

_ Lutaste?

_ Hum-hum.

_ M-mas…. O tio Neji adora-te… ele nunca te magoaria.

_Ele não me adorava naquela altura…_

Hinata afagou o longo cabelo azul do rapaz, inalando o seu cheiro. Ela adorava o aroma dos seus filhos, sentia-se em casa.

_ Naquela altura ele deveria ser o meu maior inimigo. – Murmurou ela contra a cabeça de Hinaro – Eu tinha muito medo dele. Neji era tão forte e mau, conseguia derrotar toda a gente.

_ Tinhas medo dele? Mas tu não tens medo de ninguém.

Ela sorriu com suavidade, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

_ Isso não é verdade… mas naquela altura eu era diferente. Neji era muito mais forte e não gostava nadinha de mim. Começou a dizer umas coisas não muito simpáticas antes do combate e eu fiquei cheia de medo, apenas queria desistir. Mas então… tudo mudou. Naruto-Kun e Ino-chan começaram a torcer por mim… Floppy torceu por mim. – Ela sorriu com a memória. Apesar de ter contado as histórias de Floppy aos seus filhos, nunca lhes tinha revelado a sua identidade – E uma coragem desconhecida apareceu… eu acabei por lutar contra Neji.

Hinaro sorriu um pouco, os seus olhos de pérola brilharam com expectativa.

_ Quem ganhou?

_ … Neji.

O ânimo do rapaz baixou outra vez.

_ O que estou a tentar dizer, fofinho. – Fez ela rapidamente – Tu és melhor do que eu era na altura. Eeeeee, sabes mais jutsus que eu sabia. Acredita em ti, amor, e vais ver que consegues vencer Hizashi, Jiraiya, Neko-Neko… até o Naruto-Kun.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, aquele brilho voltou para os seus olhos brancos. Ela retribuiu aquele doce sorriso, beijando a bochecha clara e ainda um pouco molhada. Aconchegou-o nos cobertores, afastando algum cabelo do seu rosto pálido.

_ Não te preocupes, Hinaro-kun. Vai tudo correr bem, vais ver. – Deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Boa noite.

_ Boa noite, Okaa-san.

Desligou a luz de novo e fechou a porta atrás de si, suspirando levemente. Caminhou de forma lenta até ao seu quarto. Céus, estava tão cansada.

Caiu na sua cama como um peso morto. Era uma cama grande, pois já tinha sido a cama onde ela e Ino dormiram anos atrás, quando ainda partilhavam uma relação amorosa. Respirou fundo, descalçando os sapatos com os próprios pés. Iria ficar assim, não se iria mexer até ao outro dia.

Perguntava-se constantemente se os seus filhos seriam felizes, apenas só com a mãe. Ela lutara muito para não fazer com que eles se sentissem sozinhos. Naruto tinha lutado bastante para que as pessoas não os temessem e o odiassem. Neji e Hanabi trabalharam arduamente para que eles fossem aceites no clã. Kakashi treinava-os todos os dias desde que eles tinham entrado para a academia e quando formaram equipa, ele próprio se ofereceu para ser o mentor dos trigémeos. Ino, Sakura e Tenten adoravam-nos desde que eram apenas bebés, sempre a abraçá-los como se fossem bonequinhos de pelúcia.

Sentiriam eles falta de uma figura paterna? Tinham Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi e Gaara, que dava aulas a Itachi de vez em quando. Mas seria o suficiente? Eles estavam completamente conscientes de quem é que os tinha feito, mal Daisuke activara o seu Sharingan as perguntas começaram e ela não teve outra hipótese se não responder.

Eles sabiam… mas não mostravam qualquer interesse em conhece-los. Porquê? Qualquer criança da idade deles teria a curiosidade de conhecer o pai. E no caso deles… os pais.

Então porque é que eles não tomavam qualquer iniciativa? Porque é que continuavam a preferir ficar na ignorância?

Suspirou, rolando na cama para olhar para a janela, fixando-se nas estrelas lá de fora.

_ Gostava que um dia conhecessem o que criamos. – Murmurou para o silêncio e a escuridão, fechando os olhos enquanto dois pares de olhos vermelhos apareciam na sua mente – São as coisinhas mais adoráveis do universo.

_As nossas crianças._

* * *

Eu sei que este primeiro capítulo foi um bocado seca. Era só mesmo para apresentar os três miúdos. Maaaaaaaas, para vos explicar melhor, escrevi isto:

Hyuga Daisuke: (ItaHinaSasu)

Sexo: Masculino.

Idade: 13

Olhos: Negros.

Cabelo: Preto.

Kekkei Gekkai: Sharingan.

Nível Ninja: Genin.

Faz equipa com: Hyuga Itachi e Hyuga Hinaro.

Personalidade: Daisuke é um rapaz que quebra qualquer tradição dos seus descendentes Uchiha. É um rapaz barulhento, doce e sorridente, odeia conflitos e rivalidades, achando que a sociedade perfeita é uma sociedade unida. Por isso chateia-se muito com Jiraiya Jr e Hizashi Jr. O seu lema é: _Paz e amor, mas se me baterem, levam também_. É inteligente, ágil e forte, saindo aos seus antepassados Uchiha.

Curiosidades: É, evidentemente, o rapaz mais cobiçado pela população feminina. Mas ao contrário dos antigos "Parta-corações" (Itachi e Sasuke), Daisuke não ignora ou é frio para as suas fãs, visto que não sabe que elas querem um pedacinho dele. Costuma acenar-lhe e lançar-lhes um sorriso, o que faz com que as miúdas desmaiem com derrames nasais.

Senseis: Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto.

Gostos: Gosta de treinar, beber chá, chamar o seu irmão de "Hime", conversar com a sua mãe, comer, discutir com a irmã e passear com o seu melhor amigo, Jiraiya.

Não gosta: De lutas entre ninjas da mesma aldeia nem que insultem a sua família. Fica furioso quando alguém insulta a sua mãe ou a sua irmã.

Aspecto Físico: Daisuke é o trigémeo que se parece mais com Sasuke, daí o seu nome. O seu cabelo é longo, completamente desalinhado, atado por um descuidado puxo. Os adultos assustam-se de vez em quando, pois ele parece-se tanto com o antigo ninja de Konoha que quando sorri abertamente quase provoca ataques cardíacos. (Toda a gente sabe que Sasuke sorri tanto como um calhau.) Veste-se de preto e azul.

Objectivo: Trazer paz ao mundo… lol.

* * *

Hyuga Itachi. (ItaHinaSasu)

Sexo: Feminino.

Idade: 13

Olhos: Cinzentos.

Cabelos: Negros.

Kekkei Gekkai: Mistura entre Byakugan e Sharingan.

Nivel Ninja: Gennin.

Faz equipa com: Hyuga Daisuke e Hyuga Hinaro.

Personalidade: Ela é uma rapariga calada, fria e calculista. A melhor do seu ano. Não se deixa levar muito pelas emoções e odeia mostrar fraquezas. Para os outros habitantes, ela é uma verdadeira Uchiha, o que a deixa chateada, pois ela odeia ser comparada com quem quer que seja. Dos trigémeos, Itachi é a mais temida, pois é demasiado parecida com Uchiha Itachi, sendo também muito comparada com ele, o que a irrita mais. Tendo o nome que tem, as pessoas esperam que ela repita as mesmas acções que o assassino dos Uchiha fez.

Curiosidades: Ela é a única dos trigémeos que sabe utilizar técnicas de luta dos Uchiha e dos Hyuga. Tem, também, uma data de fans por parte do sexo masculino, que têm tanto medo dela quanto a amam, e que ela ignora por completo.

Senseis: Hyuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gostos: Treinar, silencio, a sua família e chupa-chupas.

Não gosta: Barulho, comparações, ficar de parte e confusões.

Aspecto físico: Itachi é uma rapariga baixa, bonita, os seus cabelos são longos, presos por dois rabos-de-cavalo. É parecida com o Itachi que todos conhecemos, daí o nome. Veste, geralmente, Kimonos vermelhos, longos nas mangas, curtos nas pernas.

Objectivo: Provar que nunca irá trair a aldeia ou matar a família e lutar com Uchiha Itachi, para acabar com as comparações e determinar o mais forte.

* * *

Hyuga Hinaro: (ItaHinaSasu)

Sexo: Masculino.

Idade: 13

Olhos: Brancos.

Cabelo: Azul-escuro.

Kekkei Gekkai: Byakugan.

Nivel Ninja: Genin

Faz equipa com: Hyuga Daisuke e Hyuga Itachi.

Personalidade: Hinaro é uma réplica quase exacta da sua mãe. É tímido, doce e parece quase frágil. O seu aspecto feminino faz com que ele seja confundido com uma rapariga, o que o arranca da sua timidez para mostrar o seu lado violento. Ele é calmo e calado, abrindo a boca para dizer coisas inteligentes. Por ser o único dos trigémeos a possuir o puro Byakugan, é o único dos trigémeos a ser considerado verdadeiramente Hyuga. Apesar do seu aspecto frágil e feminino, Hinaro é um dos ninjas mais fortes do seu ano. Mesmo assim têm um grande complexo de inferioridade.

Curiosidades: Ele é, realmente, um rapaz muito feminino…

Senseis: Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuga Neji.

Gostos: Gosta de treinar, de flores e de silêncio. Gosta de treinar com o seu irmão e irmã e com o seu primo Hikaru. Gosta de ouvir os concelhos da sua mãe e as histórias da sua juventude.

Não gosta: Do seu Primo Hizashi. Odeia que lhe chamem de "menina" ou "rapariga". Não gosta nada que o seu irmão lhe chame de "Hime". Não gosta de se meter nas lutas dos outros, achando que não é um assunto seu.

Aspecto físico: Hinaro é muito parecido com a mãe (Hinata). Tem o cabelo longo, solto, que, juntamente com o seu rosto delicado, lhe dá um aspecto feminino. Tem, geralmente, um rubor no rosto, pois envergonha-se facilmente. Veste-se de branco.

Objectivo: Fazer com que as pessoas o vejam como um verdadeiro ninja e não como uma donzela indefesa.

* * *

O resto dos miúdos vêm depois, mais para a frente.

Eu sei que os Uchiha não aparecem neste capítulo, mas vão estar connosco no próximo… acho eu.

Eu gosto de Daisuke… é uma espécie de Sasuke com personalidade de Naruto mas que não come tanto e não é tão estúpido… nem se veste de laranja, beh…

A minha Itachi fêmea também foi muito divertida. Gosta de chamar Velhote a toda a gente que é dez anos mais velho que ela…. Adorável.

E, claro… o meu Hinaro, que apesar neste capitulo parecer muito inofensivo, vamos ver mais para a frente que isso não é verdade ^-^

Bem…. Não tenho mais nada a anunciar, a não ser para lerem "**Lacrimosa**", "**A Nona Peça**" e "**Scar**"… leiam… eu comando-vos com os meus poderes do oculto! Lol.

Bjs!

Evil.


	2. Loucos

Olá!!!! Aqui está a continuação da minha história "**A cor do Gelo**" ^-^

Os avisos são os mesmos: Hentai, Yaoi, Ménàge á trois, incesto e uma pequena porção de asneiras…

Os pares não são diferentes, a parte das personagens que eu inventei (Os filhos):

Principal:

ItaHinaSasu – Ou seja: SasuHina, ItaHina e ItaSasu. **Filhos deste Trio: Daisuke, Itachi, Hinaro.**

NejiIno. **Filhos deste casal: Hizashi e Hina.**

NaruSaku. **Filhos deste casal: Jiraiya e Pinku**

KibaTenten. **Filhos deste casal: Neko-Neko. Tenten está grávida do segundo.**

E mais alguns. Nesta história já não há InoHina. T-T

Não sei se irei colocar casais nos miúdos…

* * *

Capitulo 2

Loucos

_ Estás a gozar comigo?

Gaara olhou-o inexpressivamente, o seu bonito rosto afirmando que ele não estava, de maneira alguma, a gozar. Naruto esbugalhou os olhos, passando do rosto do seu amigo para o outro homem que estava atrás do Kazekage.

_ Só podes estar a gozar.

Naruto simplesmente não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Era absurdo! Ele sentia um enorme respeito e tinha uma grande amizade com Gaara, mas aquilo não era aceitável. Colocou os seus olhos azuis na janela redonda, fixando-se na paisagem arenosa de Suna.

O seu longo casaco branco decorado com chamas laranja e negras esvoaçou um pouco com a brisa que penetrou a sala pela janela. Os seus cabelos louros, já pelos ombros, imitaram o gesto enquanto ele cerrava os punhos.

_ O que me pedes é impossível. – Disse ele ao virar-se de novo para o seu amigo, que o olhava atenta e cuidadosamente – Nenhuma das vilas aliadas vai aceitar participar nos próximos exames Chunnin se eu permitir tal… coisa.

Gaara lançou um longo e cansado suspiro, fechando os seus olhos claros. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto pálido, num gesto impaciente.

_ Naruto, por favor. É um favor que te peço.

_ Um favor que não posso cumprir! – O Hokage levantou-se, claramente irado e apontou para a terceira pessoa presente – Eu não posso permitir a entrada dessa gente na minha aldeia, seria catastrófico! Especialmente quando o seu líder e o irmão são nossos traidores.

_ E meus aliados. – Completou Gaara num to frio – Até agora não tive reclamações.

Naruto olhou-o com a mesma frieza, cruzando os seus braços musculados por cima do seu peito duro.

_ Não permito traidores na minha aldeia. – Rosnou o louro enquanto estreitava os seus olhos de safira.

Para seu espanto, Gaara sorriu um pouco. Era um estranho, pequeno e quase assustador sorriso malicioso.

_ Aí, não? – Murmurou o ruivo, encostando-se na sua cadeira – Pois parece-me que abrigas traidores á catorze anos, Naruto.

O Hokage prendeu a respiração e o terceiro homem olhou para Gaara com curiosidade, mas não disse nada.

_ Ela não é uma traidora e sem duvida que os seus filhos também não o são. - A voz de Naruto estava assustadoramente calma, olhos azuis brilhavam com pura raiva – Não os vais ofender dessa maneira na minha presença, Gaara. És meu amigo, mas ela é a minha companheira.

_ As pessoas questionam-se, sabes, sobre a tua afeição por essa mulher e os seus filhos. Têm suspeitas.

Naruto esbugalhou os olhos com a acusação falsa e bateu com os punhos na delicada secretária de Gaara, que o olhou seriamente.

_ Cada palavra que sai pela tua boca é uma ofensa! Tu és um dos professores dos miúdos, como te atreves a insultar a sua mãe dessa maneira? A insultar-me? Eu amo Sakura e nunca lhe fui infiel, nem nunca serei. – Ele passou o olhar pelo outro homem antes de o colocar de novo em Gaara – Aquela mulher é como uma irmã para mim, ela sacrificou-se pela aldeia, ela preferiu abandonar o pai dos seus filhos a trair-nos. A trair-me. O mínimo que poderia fazer-lhe era acolhê-la. Eu amo aquelas crianças como se fossem minhas, e se continuas a falar dessa maneira não vou ser responsável pelas minhas acções!

_ Naruto, não estou a tentar insultar ninguém. Apenas a apresentar um facto.

_ Pois bem, o teu facto não presta, e sabes porquê? Porque não se te lembras mas aquela mulher lutou ao teu lado na grande guerra. Ela tinha três filhos bebés em casa, mãe solteira, quase rejeitada pelo seu próprio clã, mas lutou. E porquê? Porque ama Konoha. – Virou o seu olhar azul para o terceiro homem presente – Talvez ele também tenha amado a nossa aldeia, mas tal amor acabou.

Gaara inclinou um pouco a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente.

_ Mas tem outro amor, Naruto. Ele tem a sua família, os seus próprios filhos. Apenas quer que os seus descendentes sejam considerados verdadeiros ninjas. Não achas que as situações são parecidas?

O Hokage olhou-o com o sobrolho franzido.

_ Não. – Ao ver que Gaara iria abrir a boca para falar, Naruto cortou-o ao erguer a mão – não! Se me querem dar argumentos, então ele que fale.

O terceiro homem presente pestanejou, o seu rosto bonito não transparecia qualquer tipo de emoção. Longos cabelos negros escorriam pelas suas costas quase perfeitas, atados num delicado puxo. Naruto olhou-o com pura desconfiança, mas esperou que falasse.

_ Como Kazekage-sama referiu, quero que os meus filhos tenham as mesmas oportunidades que os outros. Apesar de não ter entendido o vosso tema de conversa á pouco, compreendo a sua relutância em aceitar a minha organização nos exames Chunnin que vão ocorrer na sua aldeia, mas eu lutei imenso para limpar o nosso nome, para dar uma vida melhor aos meus homens, Hokage-sama. Ficar-lhe-ia internamente grato se nos pudesse fazer este pequeno favor.

Naruto semicerrou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

_ E que garantias tenho que não irás tentar destruir Konoha?

_ Isso é algo que não farei, Hokage-sama. Por Favor… eu não sou um homem que costuma implorar, mas desta vez faço-o. Peço-lhe que nos deixe participar.

O Hokage cerrou os dentes, os seus olhos azuis brilharam de fúria. Virou-lhes costas, caminhando até a porta, que abriu com alguma violência.

_ Está bem, podem entrar. – Rosnou o louro enquanto olhava por cima do ombro – Mas se tu e o imbecil do teu irmão a magoam, então serei eu próprio a matar-vos.

Tanto o Kazekage como o homem que estava ao seu lado pestanejaram ao ouvir a porta ser fechada num estrondo violento. Gaara suspirou, inclinando-se de forma cansada, fechando os olhos antes de sorrir um pouco.

_ Pronto, Itachi, tens a permissão que necessitavas para o teu filho participar nos exames.

O Uchiha retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, os seus olhos negros ainda pregados á porta. O seu sobrolho negro franziu-se enquanto pensava em algo.

_ Gaara-kun, que conversa era aquela dos traidores e da mulher com filhos?

O ruivo pareceu hesitar, como se tal informação não fosse saudável para Itachi, mas o Uchiha continuou a olhar para o Kazekage de forma decisiva. Gaara mordeu o lábio, desviando o seu olhar claro.

_ Não é importante, Itachi. Acabarás por descobrir mais tarde ou mais cedo. – Murmurou o Kazekage friamente – Desejo que saias, tenho trabalho para fazer. Partiremos para Konoha daqui a três dias.

Itachi não estava satisfeito com a resposta, mas anuiu. Moveu-se elegantemente ao contornar a secretária. O seu cabelo negro não se diferenciava muito da sua roupa de combate, que se acentuava perfeitamente ao seu corpo duro.

_ Mais uma coisa, Gaara-kun. Quem é que eu e o meu irmão não podemos magoar?

Gaara olhou-o como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

_ A Caçadora Hyuga, como é evidente. – Respondeu o Kazekage secamente – É bom que não o faças, Itachi. Ela é a vice-Hokage, a segunda Ninja mais poderosa de Konoha. Não só Naruto te dava uma coça, como o primo dela e a sua mulher, a irmã, a médica, o companheiro de equipa, o seu antigo sensei, aquele tipo com quem eu lutei no meu primeiro exame chunnin, os filhos desta população toda e os trigémeos… tinhas muita gente atrás de ti, meu caro.

Itachi olhava-o de olhos esbugalhados.

_ Esqueceste-te da Ino.

_ Não, não me esqueci. Eu disse Neji e a sua mulher.

_ Eles casaram?

_ Evidentemente.

_ Devem ter um casamento muito violento.

- Um pouquinho. – Gaara franziu o sobrolho. Ino e Neji não eram assim tão violentos, até pareciam bastante carinhosos um com o outro. Apenas quando ela estivera grávida. Afastem-se de uma Yamanaka prenha se querem sobreviver.

Ele estremeceu um pouco com as memórias desagradáveis antes de olhar de novo para o Uchiha, que ostentava uma expressão confusa. Gaara respirou fundo, pegando num monte de cadernos de capa escura que ele precisava de ler.

_ Quem são os trigémeos?

Gaara paralisou desta vez. Como pudera ele descuidar-se dessa maneira? Soltar aquela palavra sem pensar nas consequências? Aquele homem não era estúpido, não era ignorante, era um dos melhores ninjas do planeta. Era obvio que se iria questionar ao ouvir "Trigémeos"

_ São os meus alunos de Konoha. Sentem uma terrível afeição pela Hinata-chan. – Não era mentira. Apesar de a rapariga dos três ser aquela quem ele treinava mais, os outros dois também tinham aulas mas com menos frequência. E aqueles três fariam tudo pela mãe.

Itachi semicerrou os olhos. Ele conseguia ver que o Kazekage estava a esconder alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Era obvio que tinha algo a ver com estes "Trigémeos". Hum… trigémeos, só de pensar nisso, Itachi ficava imediatamente com pena da mulher que os teve. Três bebés a sair numa só vez não era pêra doce.

_ Estou a ver. – Murmurou o Uchiha – Não tens que te preocupar. Nem eu nem o meu irmão queremos nada a ver com essa mulher. Na verdade, queremo-la bem á distância.

Ele virou-se, caminhando porta fora antes de a fechar calmamente atrás de si. Gaara sorriu com suavidade, inclinando a sua cadeira num gesto despreocupado.

_ Quem é que queres convencer com essas palavras? Eu ou tu?

* * *

_ Achim!

Os trigémeos olharam para a mãe, pestanejando. Hinata pegou num lenço e encostou-o ao nariz, franzindo o sobrolho. Estranho.

_ Comam ou vão chegar atrasados. – Disse ela num tom abafado pela peça de pano.

Os seus três filhos anuíram e recomeçaram a comer. Hinata suspirou, acabando de limpar o seu nariz e atirou o lenço para o lixo, caminhando até ao lavatório para lavar as mãos.

Não se podia atrasar. Com Naruto fora da aldeia, era ela quem ficava encarregue de tratar das coisas de Konoha. Os seus filhos poderiam chegar á área de treino na hora que quisessem, pois Kakashi chegava sempre muito tarde. Infelizmente ela não tinha esse luxo.

Virou-se para os seus filhos lentamente, sorrindo com carinho enquanto caminhava até ao cabide onde penduravam os casacos.

_ Vou para o escritório. Trancam a porta quando saírem? – Perguntou enquanto vestia o enorme casaco branco.

_ _Qwao_. – Murmurou Daisuke com a boca cheia. Tradução para o que ele tinha dito: Claro.

Hinata riu-se baixinho e afagou os cabelos de cada um.

Suspirou. Tinha muita papelada para tratar.

* * *

_ Onii-chan.

Fugaku ignorou a vozinha gritante. O rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos, completamente desalinhados, estava sentado no enorme e quente dojo de Suna. As suas pernas finas estavam cruzadas, olhos escuros fechados, uma pose de relaxamento e meditação. A luz do sol abrasador do deserto entrava pela janela redonda, embatendo na nuca vermelha do rapaz, que ganhou uma cor de fogo.

Sentiu um pequeno toque na sua camisola escura e reprimiu um suspiro de aborrecimento.

_ Onii-chan!

Tentou, mais uma vez, ignorar a voz irritante. Infelizmente algo saltou para o seu colo.

_ Onii-chan!!

Abriu os olhos, fixando-os no rosto infantil da rapariguinha que se sentara tão confortavelmente por cima das suas pernas. Lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas ela limitou-se a sorrir-lhe.

_ Que foi?

_ Olha o que eu fiz, Onii-chan! – E mostrou-lhe o que tinha na mão, alargando o seu sorriso brilhante.

Fugaku olhou para o objecto rectangular com pouco interesse. Era uma folha de papel, decorada com desenhos infantis e um pouco apressados. Tinha sido interrompido para ver aquilo? Que raio!

Mikoto fez-se um pouco mais confortável no seu colo e apontou para a sua obra-prima excitadamente.

_ E'ta aqui sou eu. E'te aqui és tu. O maior é o Otou-san e o outro é o Otou-chan!

Fugaku não reprimiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava o infantil desenho da sua irmãzinha. Afagou os cabelos lisos da rapariguinha carinhosamente.

_ É para mim?

Mikoto franziu o sobrolho e apertou a folha de papel contra o seu peito. Fez-lhe uma careta, lançando-lhe a sua língua pequenina e as suas faces brancas ruborizavam um pouco.

_ Não! É meu. – E sorriu-lhe na expectativa – Mas se quisewes eu faço-te um.

_ Adoraria.

_ Ah, estás aqui, Mikoto-chan.

Ambos olharam para a porta de correr enquanto Sasuke entrava com o sobrolho escuro franzido. O homem caminhou na direcção dos filhos, suspirando pesadamente com as mãos nos bolsos das suas calças negras. Arrancou a sua filha de cinco anos do irmão e manteve-a nos braços.

_ Estás sempre a fugir-me, seu ratinho matreiro.

A rapariguinha morena riu-se alegremente antes de lhes praticamente espetar o desenho na cara.

_ Olha o que eu fiz, Otou-chan! Somos nós!

Sasuke pestanejou ao olhar para as figuras quase abstractas que estavam impressas no papel. Colocou os olhos na "pessoa" mais alta e sorriu.

_ Esse é o Itachi?

Mikoto olhou para o papel antes de se virar de novo para o pai, anuindo apressadamente.

_ Muito parecido. – Comentou, arrancando mais um enorme sorriso da rapariga.

_ Quem é que está parecido?

Sasuke olhou para trás, observando o seu irmão caminhar na sua direcção. Mikoto mexeu-se nos seus braços, abanando a folha.

_ Otou-san! Olha! Olha! Estás aqui e o Otou-chan diz que estás pareciwo!

Itachi olhou para folha de papel e sorriu, afagando o cabelo negro da filha, que soltou uma risadinha e agarrou-se a Sasuke, cansada com tanta atenção.

_ Eu vi o Hokage sair de Suna á bocado. Vai regressar á aldeia dele. – Comentou Fugaku, atraindo os olhares dos pais e da irmã – Conseguiste?

O Uchiha mais velho suspirou e anuiu, sentando-se no chão ao lado do filho. Sasuke imitou-o, colocando Mikoto por cima das suas pernas.

_ Foi muito difícil. Parecia que ele estava determinado a não nos deixar entrar. – Sem pensar duas vezes, deitou-se no chão de madeira, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Mas o Gaara-kun lá o conseguiu demover. Foi muito estranho. – Olhou para Sasuke – Tu já foste colega de equipa dele. Tinha o Naruto alguma mulher de quem ele gostasse muito… para além de uma tal de Sakura.

O mais novo dos dois ficou pensativo, franzindo o sobrolho. Coçou a cabeça, desalinhando ainda mais os seus cabelos negros.

_ Acho que não… apenas Hinata, mas essa era a nossa outra colega.

_ Não pode ser a Hinata, a mulher de quem eles falaram tinha filhos e parecia ser considerada uma espécie de traidora. – Murmurou Itachi secamente, olhando para o tecto – Que eu saiba, Hinata não tem filhos e não é traidora.

_ Como é que sabes que ela não tem fiwos? – Mikoto abraçou-se ao pai mais novo, olhando para o mais velho com os seus olhinhos escuros – Já não a vês há muito temwo. Pode ter casawo e ter tido bebés! O tio Deidara disse que ela era uma senhwa muito simpática e bonita. Eu awo que ela sewia uma Okaa-san muito Boa!

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke sentiram a chama do ciúme ao pensar em Hinata casada, com um bando de miúdos á sua volta a chamar-lhe de mamã. Nenhum homem tinha direito de lhe tocar, muito menos de casar com ela e de lhe dar algo tão profundo como filhos.

Fugaku nunca percebera a reacção estranha dos seus pais ao ouviram o nome daquela mulher. Ele sempre via emoções esquisitas nos olhos dos dois. Via raiva, ciúme, dor e um pouco de traição. Mas quem era a tal Hinata? Gaara falava dela com Temari e Kankuro. Deidara falava dela, principalmente para chatear Itachi. Até a sua falecida mãe falava dela quando se chateava com Sasuke, a gritar que ele não a amava, mas sim àquela Hyuga nojenta.

Essa Hyuga Hinata parecia ser muito estranha. Seria ela uma puta nojenta como Karin a descrevera tantas vezes? Ou seria ela bela e carinhosa como Deidara afirmava? Gaara era o que dizia outras coisas mais espectaculares sobre essa mulher, como o facto de ela ser uma espécie de vice-Hokage de Konoha, também a melhor caçadora de todo o sempre e uma das Hyuga mais poderosas da História. Mas quem era na realidade? Seria ela casada e mãe de filhos? Seria loura, morena ou ruiva? Seria gorda, magra ou de boas proporções? Seria bruta ou simpática?

Enigmas da Natureza.

Decidiu mudar o tema de conversa, antes que os seus pais ficassem deprimidos.

_ Sora e Miso vão comigo, não é, visto que eles são Gennin como eu.

_ Sim, Fugaku-kun, eles vão contigo. Vão ser da tua equipa. – Respondeu Itachi num tom cansado, fechando os olhos. – Em três dias partiremos para Konoha com Gaara, Deidara e Kisame. Vocês os dois – Continuou referindo-se a Sasuke e Mikoto – Também vão. – Abriu os olhos, olhando para a sua família – Quero que os nossos pirralhos vejam a aldeia onde crescemos.

Mikoto fez um som admirado, antes de se rir baixinho. Fugaku lançou um olhar carinhoso á sua irmãzinha irritante, sem esconder um pequeno sorrisinho do seu rosto. Virou a cabeça para a janela, e olhou lá para fora de forma determinada.

Iria passar aqueles exames, iria vencer qualquer ninja que se atrevesse a passar pelo seu caminho e, acima de tudo, iria descobrir quem era Hyuga Hinata e o que é que essa mulher significava para os seus pais.

Pois ninguém pararia o novo génio Uchiha, visto que não havia mais nenhum.

* * *

6 dias depois.

Itachi não estava bem-disposta. Porquê? Primeiro não tinha tido uma noite de jeito, mal conseguira dormir, vai se lá saber porquê. Segundo ouvia o gritar do irmão mais velho lá no quarto dele. Sinceramente, quem é que andava aos berros logo de manhã? E terceiro: Doía-lhe a barrinha e sentia-se estranhamente húmida no meio das pernas.

Em resumo, ela não queria sair da cama.

Reprimiu um gemido dorido enquanto colocava as suas mãos femininas por cima do ventre. Porque raio é que lhe doía? Não parecia ser do estômago, estava demasiado em baixo. Seriam os intestinos? Talvez, mas ela não se lembrava de ter comido o que quer que seja que lhe fizesse mal.

Ouviu o suave bater na sua porta e a voz doce da sua mãe.

_ Ita-chan, estás de pé?

A porta abriu-se e Itachi sabia que Hinata tinha entrado, mas não se atreveu a olhar para ela. Enterrou a cabeça na almofada com mais força e resmungou baixinho.

_ Estás bem, fofinha? – Hinata destapou a cabeça da rapariga, observando a expressão dolorosa que esta ostentava. Colocou a mão na testa da filha para ver se ela tinha febre e franziu o sobrolho – Não estás quente. – Murmurou ela suavemente.

_ Dói-me a barriga. – Resmungou Itachi num tom abafado pela almofada.

_ Oh! Vou fazer-te um chá. Espera aqui, que eu já venho.

_ Não! – Itachi não iria ficar na cama como uma menina doentinha. Ela era a melhor ninja do seu ano, porra, aguentava uma dorzinha – Eu vou levantar-me e bebo o chá lá em baixo.

Hinata suspirou, observando a filha levantar-se da cama lentamente, atirando os cobertores para trás. As duas paralisaram ao olhar para o meio das pernas da rapariga mais nova.

Sangue.

Então era por isso que ela se sentia um pouquinho húmida.

_ Raios. – Resmungou Itachi – Eu sabia que isto iria acabar por acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Hinata começou a morder a manga da sua camisola, lágrimas de felicidade brilhavam nos cantos dos seus olhos brancos. A sua menina tinha tido a sua primeira menstruação! Que maravilhoso! Ela estava a tornar-se numa mulher… a sua bebezinha fofinha estava a crescer!

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, não reparou que Itachi a olhava como se fosse louca.

_ Okaa-san, eu não sei do meu… - Daisuke, que entrara no quarto da irmã a correr, calou-se ao ver o sangue no meio das pernas de Itachi e esbugalhou os seus olhos negros – Ita-chan… Aaaah! ITAC-CHAN ESTÁ MORRER!

Ao ouvir o grito estridente e algo feminino do irmão, Hinaro entrara no quarto num segundo, colando as mãos á boca.

_ OKAA-SAN! TEMOS QUE A LEVAR Á TIA SAKURA!

_ Daisuke-kun.

_ ELA ESTÁ A ESVAIR-SE EM SANGUE!

_ Daisuke…

_ HIME, VAI CHAMAR A TIA SAKURA!

_ Palerma! – Desta vez tinha sido Itachi a chamá-lo e Daisuke calou-se instantaneamente – Pára com isso. Eu não estou a morrer. Veio-me o período.

Daisuke e Hinaro pestanejaram.

_ O quem?

Itachi bateu com a sua mão na testa, num gesto de incredulidade. Hinata sorriu antes de suspirar, virando-se para os seus filhinhos ignorantes sobre a anatomia feminina.

_ Queridinhos, quando uma mulher chega a uma certa idade, começa a sangrar pelas partes íntimas uma vez por mês. É um sinal de fertilidade, quer dizer que poderá ter bebés.

Daisuke e Hinaro pestanejaram mais uma vez, olhando aparvalhadamente para a mãe.

_ Tu também tens disso? – Perguntou o mais velho dos trigémeos, olhando desconfiadamente para o ventre da mãe.

_ Evidentemente, se não, não estavas aqui.

_ Eu também vou ter disso?

_ Tu não és uma mulher.

_ Ah.

Hinata riu-se baixinho, tapando a boca com a mão. Aqueles os dois eram tão adoráveis enquanto as observavam como se fossem criaturas de outro planeta.

Daisuke suspirou de alívio ao saber que a sua irmã não estava a morrer. Era só o período, não que ele entendesse o que essa coisa nojenta na verdade era, mas tudo bem… olhou outra vez para o meio das pernas de Itachi, onde o vermelho tingia o branco das calças do pijama.

_ Quanto tempo isto dura?

_ Por volta de cinco dias.

_ UMA MULHER SANGRA DURANTE CINCO DIAS SEM MORRER? – Virou o seu rosto para Itachi, que o olhava com irritação – Que raio de criatura és tu!?

Itachi olhou sombriamente, sorrindo de uma maneira quase assustadora.

_ Um demónio.

_ Não me admirava nada, és má como as cobras e feia como um porco.

Hinata e Hinaro suspiraram enquanto a discussão entre os outros dois começava. Daisuke insultava Itachi depois Itachi insultava Daisuke. Era sempre assim, nunca falhava. Era quase diário. A mãe dos trigémeos massajou as têmporas antes de colocar as mãos na sua cintura redonda, olhando para o seu filho mais velho e para a sua filha de maneira quase ameaçadora.

_ Hei, parem com isso, vocês os dois! – Ralhou ela, ainda com suavidade. Daisuke e Itachi olharam para ela com os olhos muito abertos, pequenos rubores nos seus rostos pálidos – Nada de discussões. Ita-chan, vai á casa de banho lavar-te, eu já lá vou explicar o que deves fazer.

A rapariga anuiu, levantando-se da cama lentamente enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto, resmungando baixinho.

Hinata olhou para os seus dois rapazes, sorrindo delicadamente.

_ Fofinhos, vocês entraram numa idade crítica, onde o vosso corpo irá sofrer mudanças. Se houver alguma coisa que vos aconteça e ficarem assustados nãos hesitem em falar comigo, sim? – Ela sorriu quando eles acenaram com as cabeças e inclinou-se, dando um beijo a cada um. Ao erguer-se de novo, franziu o sobrolho. – Excepto erecções. Quando tiverem uma peçam ajuda ao tio Neji, ele saberá o que fazer.

Os rapazes anuíram, observando a mãe sair do quarto para ir ajudar Itachi. Daisuke olhou para Hinaro.

_ O que é uma erecção?

Hinaro encolheu os ombros.

* * *

_ Pára de andar de um lado para o outro, estás a irritar-me.

Hinata concordou silenciosamente com Sakura, enquanto ambas observavam Naruto caminhar pelo seu escritório de braços cruzados atrás das costas, sobrolho franzido e lábios comprimidos.

_ Eles chegam hoje.

As duas mulheres suspiraram. Sabiam bem que Naruto estava preocupado. Gaara e a Akatsuki chegavam naquele dia a Konoha. Hinata mordeu o lábio, receosa. Iria vê-los de novo. Catorze anos depois iriam reencontrar-se… como estariam? Tinham encontrado uma substituta? Seria ela mais bonita e talentosa?

Bah, quem queria saber? Ela não se deveria preocupar com essas coisas, mas sim com a segurança da aldeia e dos seus três bebés, que já estavam a entrar na adolescência.

_ Eu sabia que Gaara era louco quando se aliou á Akatsuki á sete anos atrás, mas agora sei que ele é totalmente chanfrado. – Resmungou Sakura com mal humor, cruzando os seus braços femininos por cima do peito.

_ Gaara achou que eles tinham algo de bom. – Naruto olhou para a janela – Se não fosse assim nunca teria feito tal coisa. Além disso não quero perder Gaara como aliado, é demasiado importante para a aldeia mantermos as nossas alianças com Suna.

_ Mas estamos a falar de criminosos! Eles tentaram matar-te quando tinhas doze anos, Naruto! Queriam o que tinha dentro de ti.

_ Mas nunca mais o tentaram fazer. Talvez até resulte. Talvez até nos dêem uma razão para se tornarem nosso aliados.

Sakura e Hinata esbugalharam os olhos, chocadas.

_ Queres ficar aliado á Akatsuki? Estás louco? – A mulher de cabelos rosa levantou-se, caminhando em direcção do marido e colocou as suas mãos aparentemente delicadas nos ombros largos de Naruto – Os líderes daquela organização são traidores da nossa aldeia!

_ Viemos a descobrir que não tinha sido Itachi a destruir a sua família, e Sasuke tinha uma razão para fazer o que fez.

_ Nenhuma razão é boa para tentar matar o nosso melhor amigo! – Gritou Sakura exasperada, olhando-o com os seus olhos verdes – E se ele tenta fazer o mesmo?

_ Se ele tentar fazer tal coisa conto contigo para me tratares das feridas e da Hinata-chan para cuidar da aldeia enquanto estou lesionado. – Naruto lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso – Além disso vais ter que tratar dele também, visto que eu não mataria um dos pais dos meus afilhados.

Sakura suspirou, massajando as têmporas. Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hinata, que não tinha proferido qualquer palavra e tapou o seu rosto bonito com as mãos.

_ Onde vão ficar? – Perguntou ela enquanto o som saia abafado.

_ Na casa ao lado da de Hinata. Coloquei alguns homens a remodelá-la, já deve estar pronta.

_ Não!

Ambos olharam para Hinata, que fulminava Naruto com os seus olhar branco. O Hokage engoliu em seco.

_ Vais pô-los tão perto de mim!? Da minha família? Estás louco?!

_ Hinata-chan, era a única hipótese. Aquela casa era grande e estava vazia, tem também o bónus de estar afastada da população e assim podes vigiá-los para ver se fazem alguma coisa.

Com um rugido, a Caçadora Hyuga levantou-se com a sua elegância fria, caminhando na direcção do homem de cabelos louros. Espetou um dos seus dedos finos e elegantes no peito duro de Naruto, que a olhou chocado.

_ Estás a pedir-me que os espie? Pois bem, podes esquecê-lo. Foi a espiar a Akatsuki que eu engravidei!

_ Pensava que tinhas engravidado por ter dormido com eles.

_ Essa foi a consequência de espiar a Akatsuki, seu imbecil! – Completou Sakura de sobrolho franzido. De vez em quando Naruto ainda se saía com coisas um pouco estúpidas.

_ Não os quero espiar, Naruto-kun. Não me obrigues a fazer uma coisa dessas.

O homem respirou fundo, passando a sua mão grande pelos cabelos dourados.

_ Está bem. Mas vai vendo se eles fazem alguma coisa que não devam.

Hinata anuiu, olhando para a janela. Naruto e Sakura fizeram o mesmo, franzido o sobrolho cada um.

_ Algures por ali está a Akatsuki, prestes a entrar em Konoha.

_ Só espero que não façam nada de mal.

* * *

Segundo capitulo, pessoal! ^-^

Eu sei que Hinaro e Daisuke pareceram um bocado estúpidos, mas Hinata nunca lhes tinha explicado os horrores da adolescência.

E os Uchiha apareceram! Devem ter notado nos erros ortográficos nas falas de Mikoto. A menina tem cinco anos, dêem-lhe um desconto. Sora e Miso, que apenas foram mencionados neste capitulo mas irão aparecer para o próximo:

**Sora:** Rapaz, 11 anos, cabelos louros, olhos azuis, filho de Deidara.

**Miso:** Rapariga, 10 anos, cabelos azuis, olhos amarelos, filha de Kisame.

Ah, sim e devem ter reparado que Fugaku e Mikoto tratam Itachi por Otou-san e Sasuke por Otou-chan. Era para os distinguir, ou iria ficar muito confuso O.o

Obrigado pelas reviews. Tive seis logo no primeiro capítulo, yey! Sim, eu contento-me com isso… eu sei, sou patética.

**misha yanata****:** Sim é basicamente a mesma coisa que no primeiro fic. Daisuke é o bem, Itachi o mal e Hinaro o neutro. Ainda bem que gostas dos filhotes!

**nyo-mila**: Daisuke também é o meu favorito. Hinaro é muito inseguro, sim, mas tem uns toques mais violentos que a mãe, vais ver. Quanto a Itachi… bem… não sei. Ah, e o Itachi (Homem) não vai violar os filhos O.o nas minhas histórias ele pode ser um tarado, mas é só para Sasuke e Hinata, mais ninguém tem esse direito. Acho que na história original, Naruto tinha doze anos quando entrou no exame chunnin. Pelo menos é o que está na wikipédia. Ainda bem que gostas da história! ^-^

**BeatrizHyuuga**: Isso foi um pouco estranho, mas ok. ^-^

**abacaxi****:** Sem stress, miúda, ainda bem que gostas dos meus trigémeos. Eles tinham que ter personalidades diferentes, ou então pareciam clones. O.o isso seria estranho… ^-^

**Hyuuga Maya - Haruno Tomoe**: Uiii, obrigado, fofinha ^\\\^

**Mrs. Loockers**: Olha tu! XD. Ainda bem que não te desiludi, seria horripilante da minha parte. Tudo bem quanto á review tardia, mais vale tarde que nunca ^.^ Ainda bem que gostas da minha versão Itachi feminina com muito mau feitio. ^-^ ela é muito interessante, acho eu.

Obrigado mais uma vez!

Leiam "**Lacrimosa**", "**A nona peça**" e "**Scar**" please!

Bjs,

Evil.


	3. dramas

Olá!!!! Aqui está a continuação da minha história "**A cor do Gelo**" ^-^

Os avisos são os mesmos: Hentai, Yaoi, Ménàge á trois, incesto e uma pequena porção de asneiras…

Os pares não são diferentes, a parte das personagens que eu inventei (Os filhos):

Principal:

ItaHinaSasu – Ou seja: SasuHina, ItaHina e ItaSasu. **Filhos deste Trio: Daisuke, Itachi, Hinaro.**

NejiIno. **Filhos deste casal: Hizashi e Hina.**

NaruSaku. **Filhos deste casal: Jiraiya e Pinku**

KibaTenten. **Filhos deste casal: Neko-Neko. Tenten está grávida do segundo.**

Outros filhos:

ItaKarinSasu:** Fugaku e Mikoto.**

Deidara: **Sora.**

Kisame:** Miso.**

Hanabi:** Hikaru.**

E mais alguns. Nesta história já não há InoHina. T-T

Não sei se irei colocar casais nos miúdos…

Bah, este capitulo tem mais erros ortográficos do que um texto de um miudo de nove anos... o meu word não fuciona en~tão tive que escrever tudo no programa Bloco de Notas... foi muito chato.

Perdoem os erros, meus queridos, mas eles sempre foram a minha fraqueza.

Estupidos erros.

* * *

Era uma crueldade. Hinata sentia o seu coração palpitar tão depressa que doía. Os seus olhos brancos estavam fixos nos enormes e elegantes portões de madeira que fechavam e guardavam Konoha. A qualquer momento aquelas grandes portas de madeira iriam abrir-se, dando passagem a Gaara e a Akatsuki.

Ela não estava pronta, não queria que aquele momento chegasse. Não queria enfrentá-los, e não queria olhares acusadores. Não queria dar explicações e não queria reviver algumas memórias.  
Hinata simplesmente não queria estar ali.

Apertou com as suas mãos contra o seu peito volumoso e fechou as palpebras, mordendo o seu lábio com força. Oh, onde é que estavam os criminosos prontos a serem caçados naquela altura? Quem lhe dera estar numa das suas missões com Kiba e Ino, onde apanhavam perigosos bandidos. Todos os seus problemas pareciam desaparecer nessas alturas, os seus pensamentos ficavam quase nenhuns.

A sua respiração acelarou, enquanto as suas mãos se fechavam em punhos cerrados.

Naruto e Sakura franziram o sobrolho ao olharem para a amiga que sofria silenciosamente.A mulher de cabelos rosa ergueu o braço, colocando a sua mão no ombro do marido, que virou a cabeça na sua direcção. Com um empurrão vindo da mulher com quem tinha casado, Naruto viu-se mesmo ao lado da Caçadora. Lançou um olhar semi-irritado á esposa, que se limitou a retribuir-lhe com um puramente ameaçador. Engolindo em seco, Naruto colocou a sua grande mão no ombro de Hinata.

_ Hei. - Chamou ele lentamente, sorrindo um pouco enquanto tentava animá-la.

Hinata saiu do seus pensamentos, virando o rosto da direcção do Hokage com lentidão. Não lhe disse nada, virando o rosto para o chão.

_ Olha, Hinata-chan, eu sei que isto não é facil. Mas vais ver. Vais ver que vamos conseguir ultrapassar isto tudo juntos, tal como fizemos na grande guerra. - Ela virou o rosto novamente para cima, olhando-o com os olhos esbugalhados - Não estás sozinha! Tens uma aldeia inteira que te apoia. - Dito aquilo, o Hokage abraçou-a fortemente, encostando a cabeça dela ao seu peito. Atrás deles, Sakura sorriu com ternura, juntando as mãos por cima do peito, orgulhosa do seu marido.

_ Desculpem interromper. - Fez a voz gelada de Gaara - Mas tens coisas mais importantes a tratar.

Naruto e Hinata esbugalharam os olhos, -se um do outro, corando violentamente equanto Sakura se aproximava para lançar um olhar zangado a Gaara.

O Kazekage cruzou os braços, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. O seu olhar verde estava pregado a Hinata e Naruto, que ainda estavam ligeiramente embaraçados pela situação em que tinham estado.

_ Fantástico. Naruto, Hinata, penso que ainda se lembram de Uchiha Itachi. - Comentou o Kazekage enquanto erguia a mão na direcção do outro homem que estava atrás dele.

Lá estavam eles. Hinata prendeu a respiração ao olhar para os rostos parecidos daqueles dois. Itachi estava mesmo atrás de Gaara, enquanto Sasuke se mantinha um pouco mais afastado, com uma criança adormecida nos seus braços musculados.A idade não tinha feito qualquer estrago, apenas entregue mais charme e beleza aqueles que já eram estupidamente deles a olhava, tinham ambos os olhos de carvão presos em Naruto, e o coração dela rasgou-se um pouco mais por saber que não reconheciam a sua presença. Mas de que valia remoer-se? Ela merecia tal tratamento.

Já não usavam aqueles casacos feios com nuvens vermelhas. Os seus uniformes agora eram completamente negros, um conjunto de camisolas e calças largas e confortaveis. Mas o protector que usavam não tinha o simbolo de Sunagakure. Tinham aquela nuvem foleira que a Akatuski sempre usava, gravada no metal.

_ Vejo que continuas relutante, Naruto. - Continuou Gaara calmamente, ainda de braços cruzados.

Naruto olhou-o com irritação, a sua mão procurava a de Sakura, que rápidamente entrelaçou os seus dedos aos do marido.

_ Sabes bem o que sinto sobre esta situação, Gaara. Sem ofensa aos teus amigos, mas serão constantemente vigiados por quantos Anbu.

A Caçadora reparou no evidente olhar desagradado que Itachi lançou a Naruto, mas Uchiha não comentou nada.

_ Caro Gaara, queria declamar umas regar aos teus aliados, se não te importas.

O Kazekage anuiu, semicerrando os seus olhos esverdeados com desconfiança. Naruto clareou a garganta, erguendo a sua cabeça loura na direcção dos membros da Akatsuki.

_ Não poderão atacar qualquer ninja ou civil, a não ser em ocasiões de defesa. Tais acções serão punidas com prisão ou pena de morte, depende do ataque. Não vos quero ver a rondar a aldeia por aí sem qualquer escolta, o povo não confia em vocês e, sinceramente, nem eu. Se tiverem algumas compras que precisem de fazer, a Vice-Hokage, Caçadora Hyuga Hinata, que vive mesmo ao lado da casa onde ficarão, irá acompanhar-vos assim que desfizerem as malas. Qualquer ofensa ou agressão á Caçadora em questão e á sua familia e descendentes será punida da maneira como ela o desejar. Entendido?

Hinata olhou-o como se fosse louco. Acompanhá-los durante as compras!? Que raio! Ela não era uma BabySitter!

Voltou a colocar o olhar em Itachi, que tinha uma expressão de puro ultraje enquanto fixava o Hokage. Então olhou-a.

Ela simplesmente deixou de respirar e o medo atravessou-lhe a alma. Os olhos dele brilhavam de furia, contrastando com o rosto inexpressivo.

O instinto maternal ardeu-lhe no peito e Hinata teve vontade de lhe rugir, enquanto sentia Chakras muito familiares ali perto. O que faziam aqueles ali? Olhou para Itachi, que já tinha desviado os olhos negros para outro local e franziu o sobrolho.

Se algum deles se atrevê-se a tocar num dos seus anjinhos, Hinata não se iria conter na destruição.

* * *

_ Então aqueles é que são os membros da Akatsuki. - Comentou Itachi enquanto olhava para as figuras que estavam ao pé dos portões.- Pff, não parecem grande coisa.

Daisuke franziu o sobrolho, colocando a sua mão pálida e elegante no queixo. Hinaro suspirou enquanto encostava a testa aos joelhos.

Os três Hyuga estavam sentados nas telhas de um dos enumeros telhados das casas de Konoha.

_ Aqueles de cabelo preto são os nossos pais, não é? - Murmurou Hinaro num tom abafado pelas suas pernas.

Itachi lançou um som seco, e olhou-o com alguma raiva.

_ Eles não são nossos pais.

O mais novo dos três ergueu a cabeça, olhos brancos brilhavam com alguma indignação.

_ S-são sim! É por causa deles que estás aqui, Hoje.

_ Lá por terem feito tal proeza não significa que mereçam que lhes chame de Papá. São criminosos nojentos, rufias e traidores e se os queres como pais então não és mais meu irmão.

_ Itachi! - Fez Daisuke violentamente, alertando tanto Hinaro como Itachi. O mais velho dos três nunca chamava a irmã pelo nomem completo. Era sempre: Ita-chan. - Não digas tal coisa! Podes não gostar deles e não os considerar da nossa familia, mas não fales do nosso Hime dessa maneira!

Ela bufou, cruzando os seus braços femininos. Uma forte brisa fez com que os seus longos cabelos escuros e as mangas do seu Kimono vermelho esvoaçassem violentamente enquanto ela se levantava de forma lenta.

_ Como querias. Para mim, eles não são da minha familia.

Daisuke imitou-a. A sua elegancia era tão bela quanto a da irmã, apenas um pouco mais selvagem enquanto os seus cabelos compridos já desalinhados se despentavam mais com o vento.

_ E porque não? Falas como se fosse culpa deles que não tenham estado connosco!

_ E é!

_ Não é não. Okaa-san é que fugiu, lembras-te? Eu nunca a culpei pelo que fez, nem nunca culparei. Se alguma vez aqueles os dois descobrirem quem somos e de onde vimos e tiverem dispostos a dar-nos uma hoportunidade, não hesitarei em aceitá-los pelo que são: Meus pais.

_ São traidores! Não merecem respeito. És um Hyuga, tens que manter a tua honra e ao aceitares seres filho de tais criaturas nojentas estás a desonrar a tua familia, o teu clã!

_ Bem, talvez eu esteja farto de ser um Hyuga! - Quase gritou Daisuke, fazendo Itachi e Hinaro esbugalharem os olhos em choque - Porque haveria eu de pertecer ao Clã, se nem sequer me pareço com um!? Não tenho Byakugan, não consigo usar o Jukken como se deve ser e, advinha, Itachi, tenho Sharingan. Talvez me desse melhor se fosse considerado um Uchiha em vez de um Hyuga.

_ Onii-chan... - Murmurou Hinaro fracamente enquanto erguia a mão para apertar a de Daisuke.

Itachi ultupassou o choque inicial e lançou um olhar irritado ao irmão mais velho.

_ Isso é pura estupidez. Só não consegues utilizar o Jukken porque não queres e...

_ Oh! Desculpa a minha insulencia, Miss perfeição! - Cortou o rapaz mais velho com brusquidão - Mas nem toda a gente é tão fabulosa como tu. Lá porque tu consegues fazer todas as porcarias que te mandam fazer, não quer dizer que eu também consiga! Eu não tenho dois Kekkei Gekkai nos meus olhos! Achas que nunca tentei!? Durante anos estudei a anatomia humana para descobrir cada ponto que tinha que aingir. Observei os melhores Hyuga a lutar, apenas para ver se decifrava as suas tecnicas e o que é que consegui!? Bem consigo espetar-te um dedo e ficas com uma negra no outro dia, mas é a unica porra que consigo fazer! Por isso, perdoa-me por de vez em quando estar simplesmente farto de ser visto como um falhanço do clã, porque por muito bom ninja que seja, sou um Hyuga horrivel!

Itachi franziu o sobrolho, ainda mais chocada que antes e Hinaro tapou a boca com as mãos, esbugalhando os olhos. Ele nunca percebera que o seu irmão mais velho se sentia ainda mais inutil no clã que ele. Daisuke sempre se parecera tão alegre e risonho. Talvez eles não fossem tão diferentes como pareciam.

A rapariga semicerrou o olhar cinzento, olhando Daisuke com algum desprezo.

_ És patético.

_ Patético!? Eu!!? Que lata, tens tu! Como te atrevez a dizer-me isso! És tu que estás sempre a afastar toda a gente de ti, incluindo nós e a Okaa-san! Estás sempre a falar mal de toda a gente e a criticar tudo, como se fosses perfeita. Pois bem, tenho uma novidade para ti. Não és perfeita, nunca foste e nunca serás. És humana, tal como eu, Hime, Okaa-san e o resto da população mundial! Estás sempre a ser fria, a ás sempre a tentar provar que és diferente _dele_. Pois bem, eu digo-te uma coisa. Quanto mais tentas afastar-te das caracteristicas que te fazem sua filha, mas parecida te tornas com o nosso pai mais velho. Tu és a patética, a fugir ao que pertences.

Ela rugiu furiosamente, olhos cinzentos tomando um estranho tom rosa enquanto veias apareciam no seu rosto. Em contrapartida, Daisuke activou o seu Sharingan, olhos de sangue faiscando violentamente em direcção da sua irmã.

_ P-parem com isso.

O sussurro de Hinaro travou-os de qualquer batalha que estivesse para para o irmão mais novo, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, fixando-se numa telha como se esta tivesse algo de interessante. Rapidamente os olhos dos dois Gennin mais velhos retomaram a sua cor original, enquanto a culpa os romoia por dentro.

Culpem a fofura de Hinata, que o rapaz tinha herdado. Era a arma mais perigosa do planeta.

* * *

Hinata nunca se sentiu tão aliviada por estar dentro da sua querida e maravilhosa casa.

Tinha sido tão horrivel.

Mal Naruto declamara as suas regras, partiu com Gaara e Sakura para o sitio onde o Kazekage iria ficar, deixando a Hyuga com a Akatsuki. Tinham sido uma viagem silenciosa e desagradavel, Hinata sentia os multiplos olhares pregados nela, algo que nunca apreciara. Nenhum deles lhe fizera qualquer pergunta e ela mal lhes falara. Ao chegarem á sua casa vizinha, ela apenas indicou onde vivia (Como se fosse muito dificil de descobrir, visto que aqueles dois edificios eram os unicos num espaço de um quilometro) e rapidamente fugiu para casa.

Agora estava ali, sentada no chão e encostada á parede do seu quarto. As lágrimas escorriam com abundancia e, sinceramente, ela não estava a lutar muito para as conter. De que valia? O seu coração latejava como se um ferro em brasa o espeta-se com violencia.

Sentira tanto a falta deles, apesar de nunca o ter demonstrado, para simplemente manter uma aparencia forte. Oh, quantas vezes chorara, sozinha, naquele quarto escuro e familiar, deitando cá para fora todas as dores que a sua alma possuia, todas as suas mágoas escondidas.

Quantas vezes tinha ela desejado ser tocada e amada por eles como tinha sido catorze anos antes, ser levada a um nivel de prazer que mais nenhum conseguiria levá-la a não ser aqueles os dois. Quantas vezes se vira á beira das lágrimas quando via os seus filhos crescerem, ao ver o quão maravilhosos eles se estavam a tornar, quando se lembrava do que os seus pais perdiam com os anos a passarem.

_ Okaa-san?

Ela ergueu o rosto letamente, fixando-se na cara bonita de Hinaro, que estava agora á porta, agarrado de forma timida á madeira.

Lentamente, Hinata limpou as lágrimas do rosto, fungando um pouco. Não. Ela não poderia mostrar-se fraca em frente do seu filho. Era horrivel fazer tal coisa, tinha que ser forte, mostrar que era uma boa chefe de familia, mostrar que era uma boa mãe. Proteger os seus.

Sentiu os leves passos de Hinaro aproximarem-se lenta e gentilmente, antes do rapazinho se ajoalhar á sua frente. Hinata levantou a mão, tocando levemente no rosto pálido e suave da sua criança mais nova.

_ O Onni-chan e Onne-chan tiveram um discução muito feia hoje. - Murmurou o rapazinho num tom tão baixo que Hinata teve que se esforçar muito para o ouvir - Por momentos pensei que iriam lutar um com o outro.

A Caçadora esbugalhou os olhos. Daisuke e Itachi poderiam estar sempre a discutir, mas nunca chegavam a um nivel de violencia, principalmente quando o seu filho mais velho era práticamente contra tal coisa. Deveria ter sido um assunto bastante sério para que eles se tivessem picado de tal maneira que tiveram prestes a lutar.

_ Onde estão eles? - Fez ela enquanto tentava manter um tom firme.

_ Foi cada um p-para o seu quarto mal chegamos a casa. - Hinaro olhou para as mãos, franzindo o sobrolho - Foi muito estranho, Okaa-san.

_ Chh.

Ela abraçou-o, encostando aquela cabeçinha adoravel ao seu peito. Os braços finos do rapaz rodearam-na com força e a sua mão afagou aqueles longos cabelos azulados.

_ Okaa-san... achas que eles vão gostar de nós?

Hinata prendeu a respiração, paralizando completamente. Era uma pergunta para qual ela não tinha resposta. Da maneira como a tinham olhado, como se o que ela tinha feito fosse a coisa mais cruel do Universo... ela simplesmente não sabia quais seriam as reacções deles quando descobrissem... se viessem a descobrir.

* * *

Então aquela era Hyuga Hinata.

Fugaku estava sentado na cama que iria partilhar com Sora. Ordens de Itachi. Como não haviam quartos soficientes para todos, teriam que partilhar. Como tanto ele como Sora eram rapazes e já se conheciam desde que nesceram, o lider da Akatuski achou que ficariam bem no mesmo quarto.

Hyuga Hinata era mais bonita do que ele imaginara. Também parecia ser muito mais delicada e frágil do que deveria ser. Como é que uma mulher que parecia ser feita de porcelana poderia ser uma das mais temidas guerreiras do planeta?

Ele mal a ouvira falar, mas as poucas palavras que tinham escapado pelos lábios da Hyuga tinham sido proferidas numa voz doce e suave. O tipo de voz que ele apreciava.

Gostou da maneira como os cabelos dela estavam tratados, numa simples trança longa, num invulgar tom azul. Mas os seus olhos... ele nunca vira olhos tão claros como os dela. Brancos, como o gelo.

Sinceramente, á primeira vista, ele entendia que qualquer homem, incliundo os seus pais, se apaixoná-se pela aquela mulher. Mas o mistério continuava. Ele já sabia como ela era, faltava saber como era a sua personalidade e mais importante, o que é que ela significava para os seus pais.

_ Arg! Estou Exausto!  
Fugaku bufou quando sentiu a cama afundar um pouco com o peso de outro corpo. Olhou por cima do ombro, fixando-se em Sora, que estava deitado, felizmente vestido, por cima da colcha.

_ Hei, Fugaku, também achas que Konoha é um sitio muito estranho?

_ Tu achas tudo estranho.

O rapaz louro revirou os olhos com a fala do amigo, que continuava sentado de costas viradas para ele.

_ Pois, mas... bem...este sitio é mais estranho que o habitual. É tudo tão verde.

Fugaku percebia-o. Durante todos os seus nove anos de vida, o rapaz Uchiha vivera num deserto. Areia e mais areia era o que ele sempre vira. Agora chegara a uma aldeia rodeada de florestas enormes e verdejantes, flores coloridas e musgo humido.

Era um bocado estranho.

_ Aquela senhora era ainda mais bonita do que o Tou-san me tinha dito.

O rapaz mais novo olhou para Sora. Tinha que admitir que Hinata era, de facto, ainda mais bonita do que Deidara estava sempre a dizer.

_ Queres vir comigo visitá-la um dia destes? - Perguntou Sora animadamente enquanto erguia a cabeça.

_ Não.

_ Vá lá, trombudo, ela vive mesmo aqui ao lado!

_ Não ouviste as regras do Hokage? Se a incomodar-mos vamos ser castigados. - Resmungou o Uchiha secamente. Com sinceridade, ele até tinha um pouquinho de vontade em fazer esse favor ao amigo.

_ Eu quero visitá-la, não destruir-lhe a casa.- Como não opteve resposta do amigo, Sora levantou-se - Então vou pedir ao tio Itachi.

Fugaku esbugalhou os olhos, quase horrorizado. Ele não iria permitir isso! Ele vira como os seus pais olharam para aquela mulher quando caminhavam para aquela casa. Ele vira dor, raiva e desejo, tudo misturado numa espiral um pouco confusa. Itachi e Sasuke sofriam com a presença da Hyuga, e Fugaku não iria permitir que Sora ainda provocasse mais sofrimento.

Agarrou o amigo pela gola da camisola antes que este escapasse e atirou-o de novo para a cama. Sora pareceu receber a mensagem e não se mexeu, ficando simplesmente estendido por cima da colcha. Satisfeito, Fugaku voltou a virar-lhe as costas.

_ Pára quieto. Eu vou contigo, mas não digas nada ao meu Otou-san. Até podemos levar a Miso e a minha Imouto. Mas não digas nada ao meu Otou-san... nem ao Otou-chan.  
Sora fez um som aborrecido, mas anuiu, cruzando os seus braços por cima do peito.

Fugaku suspirou, não acreditando que tinha o amigo acabara por ganhar.

Estupido Sora.

* * *

E este é o Terceiro capitulo, people. Eu sei que não é lá muito engraçado... até porque eu o acho um pouco secante, mas paciencia.

Perdoem os erros ortográficos, please. A culpa não é minha( É sim, és tu quem escreve) é do Word... ele é que não fuciona.

Yey! Daisuke mostrou-se sério! ^-^

Eu seu que não existe interação Uchiha/Hinata aqui... mas vai aparecer, vão ver! Tal como a interação entre os muidos da Hinata com todos os miudos da Akatsuki.

Yey! Cinco reviews! Já disse que sou patética o suficiente para me contentar apenas com isso... Maaass, juntando as reviews do primeiro capitulo com o segundo dá onze! Apenas em dois capitulos!... Mas uma vez, mostro-me absolutamente e totalmente patética.

Obrigado:

Mrs. Loockers: *-* É sempre um enorme prazer receber um review teu! Mesmo que sejam duas no mesmo dia XD. Ainda bem que gostas do mistério, por eu acho que se não houvesse, já os Uchiha tinham invadido Konoha apenas para raptar os filhos :3 Eh! Ainda bem que a minha Itachi (Fêmea) te encanta ^-^ espero que ela não te tenha chateado neste capitulo T3T , Fugaku não é assim tão mau... apenas tipicamente Uchiha ^^, ainda bem que gostaste!

misha yanata: Agrada-me que tenhas gostado deste capitulo ^-^ (Agrada-me quando qualquer pessoa gosta... faz-me sentir um bocado menos inutil XD) Eh! "Monstruada" XD, nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas realmente tem um ponto de vista lógico, lol. Apenas diz-me uma coisa a esta pobre portuguesa ignorante... o que é um "Jegue"? Não é p'ra ofender ninguém, mas eu gosto de aprender palavras novas ^-^ Obrigado pela simpática Review!

Mari P.B'b: He-he, ainda bem que gostas! Não sei se é perfeito, pois nada neste mundo cruel atingiu a perfeição (Oh, não, lá vem a minha alma de poeta) XD, mas julgo que os rapazinhos são bastantes fofos ^\\\\^ Obrigado!

abacaxi: Gosto de pessoas que gostam dos meus capitulos ^\\\^ Bem... o encontro dos dois com Hinata já está... apesar de não ser o derradeiro encontro. (Estava muita gente a assistir, eles iriam precisar de um pouco de privacidade). Quanto aos trigémeos... bem... há-de vir. Tenho a certeza que sim ^-^ Obrigado!

laisdepaula: E agora tu, minha querida ^-^ És a segunda pessoa que me diz que tem sonhos estranhos graças á "Cor do Gelo"... começo a pensar que o raio da história deve ter um poder oculto, ou coisa parecida. E era pervertido, disses tu? Ainda melhor! Assim o meu objectivo de dar pensamentos tarados ao mundo está a começar a tornar-se realidade XD Eu adoro aquele estilo de Kimono, apesar de não ter nenhum (Gosto demasiado de calças...), escrever soubre eles ou desenhá-los dá-me um enorme prazer ^-^ Lol! Daisuke apaixonado por Hinaro O.o... nunca tinha pensado nisso XD nem sequer reparei, mas não seria novo, não é? Afinal, nesta história Itachi e Sasuke andam "Enrolados" um com o outro. Quanto á Neko-Neko... queria fazer contraste, visto que o pai dela é o Kiba (Ynu : Cão) decidi chamar-lhe de Neko: Gato. E como a mãe dela é a Tenten, repeti o nome duas vezes. E ficou a Neko-Neko ^-^ Obrigada pela tua enorme review!!! Foi bem vinda, tal como todas as outras que recebi.

Pois todos vocês são uns verdadeiros amores! Só me apetece agarrar-vos e dar-vos tantos beijos que que vão ficar sem ar... (Ok... começo a assustar-me a mim própria)

Leiam "Scar", "A Nona Peça" e "Lacrimosa"

Bjs,

Evil.

P.s: Se existir por aqui algum leitor de "Lacrimosa" queria anunciar que esta história está sob reparo a partir do capitulo 6. Não esperem capitulos novos tão cedo. Quanto ás mudanças, vou arranjar a acção da História depois do beijo, por isso só irão ver as diferenças depois dessa cena. Porque é a partir daí que a História começa a cheirar mal... não no sentido literal da coisa. Eu apenas não estava a gostar do rumo que tomei, decidi mudá-lo. Espero que me perdoem e Bjs para todos.


	4. estranho

Olá!!!! Aqui está a continuação da minha história "**A cor do Gelo**" ^-^

Os avisos são os mesmos: Hentai, Yaoi, Ménàge á trois, incesto e uma pequena porção de asneiras…

Os pares não são diferentes, a parte das personagens que eu inventei (Os filhos):

Principal:

ItaHinaSasu – Ou seja: SasuHina, ItaHina e ItaSasu. **Filhos deste Trio: Daisuke, Itachi, Hinaro.**

NejiIno. **Filhos deste casal: Hizashi e Hina.**

NaruSaku. **Filhos deste casal: Jiraiya e Pinku**

KibaTenten. **Filhos deste casal: Neko-Neko. Tenten está grávida do segundo.**

Outros filhos:

ItaKarinSasu:** Fugaku e Mikoto.**

Deidara: **Sora.**

Kisame:** Miso.**

Hanabi:** Hikaru.**

E mais alguns. Não resisti, tive que ainda colocar um pouco de InoHina fluff ~_~

Não sei se irei colocar casais nos miúdos…

Bah, este capitulo tem mais erros ortográficos do que um texto de um miudo de nove anos... o meu word não fuciona en~tão tive que escrever tudo no programa Bloco de Notas... foi muito chato.

Perdoem os erros, meus queridos, mas eles sempre foram a minha fraqueza.

Estupidos erros.

Este capitulo é podre... Não tem cabimento nenhum... é povavel que o odeiem...

Mas leiam, leiam, meus queridos ^-^

* * *

Capitulo 4

Estranho...

_ Porque é que estamos aqui outra vez? - Perguntou Itachi friamente, olhando-a sem qualquer emoção.

Hinata bufou. Tinha sido um pouco constragedor...

Uma hora antes, quando ainda estava em casa com Hinaro, pois Daisuke e Itachi, que ainda não se falavam, tinham saido para ir treinar, estava ela a preparar-se para sair, pois necessitava de falar com o seu primo. Nada de diferente nos seus costumes.

Isso é, até aqueles quatro baterem na sua porta para pedir que os acompanhasse para fazer compras.

Ela iria matar Naruto depois...

Só se lembrava como o seu pobre Hinaro ficara pálido ao abrir a porta e ver quem era. Os seus grandes olhos brancos tinham-se arregalado e a boca abriu-se um pouco. E quando aquela... rapariguinha... o cumprimentou com um grito alegre, os genes que Hinaro tinha herdado da sua mãe não aguentaram, e o rapaz desmaiou.

E, como a mãe galinha que Hinata era, culpou os Uchiha por esse facto. Ninguém lhes tinha mandado aparecer assim, sem mais nem menos. Teve que os convidar para dentro da sua casa enquanto reanimava o seu filho mais novo, ciente dos olhares colocados em si.

E quando Hinaro voltou a si, o raio da rapariguinha gritou-lhe alguma coisa alegre e o pobre rapaz perdeu novamente os sentidos.

Hinata teve que criar um clone para tomar conta do seu filho, por que se aqueles quatro continuassem ao pé dele, o rapaz ainda entrava em coma.

E agora estava ali com os dois Uchiha e os seus... descendentes, em frente do território do clã Hyuga. Ela até poderia acompanhá-los no que era preciso, mas aquilo já estava planeado há mais tempo. Eles que esperassem.

_ Já disse: Tenho que falar com Neji.

_ E isso não pode esperar?

Ela olhou o mais velho com irritação, apenas para ser retribuida da mesma forma.

_ Não. Falar com o meu Nii-san é algo urgente. Podem entrar se quizerem, ou podem ficar aqui. A escolha é vossa.

_ Hu-hu! Vamos entar, Otou-san! - Guinchou a rapariguinha que fizera o seu pobre e querido Hinaro desmaiar.

Hinata desviou o olhar, apenas para fazê-lo cair em cima do outro... aquele dos cabelos vermelhos que estava sempre a olhá-la como se ela fosse um objecto desconhecido. A sua respiração acelerou, enquanto lhes virava novamente as costas.

A dor era quase insuportavel. Só o mero pensamento de imaginá-los com outra mulher... com alguém muito mais belo e sensual que ela, com alguém que tivesse substituido qualquer amor que eles tivessem sentido pela sua pessoa anos atrás... só esse pensamento esmagava-lhe o coração. E ela simplesmente não conseguia... não suportava olhar para aquelas duas crianças sem sentir raiva, ultraje e traição.

Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos. Talvez ela merecesse isso. Talvez aquela dor era uma especie de castigo.

Mas Kami... era tão horrivel.

Eles podiam tê-la substituido. Podiam não sentir qualquer tipo de amor ou afeição por ela. Poderiam ter os seus próprios filhinhos queridos. Mas céus... ela agora temia pelos seus anjinhos. E se essa mulher descobrisse soubre eles? E se ela os quizesse magoar por serem filhos bastardos dos seus maridos?

Hinata poderia não gostar muito de guerras, mas iria lutar com qualquer cabra que se atrevesse a tocar nos seus bebés.

_ Vá lá, Otou-san! Vá lá! Otou-chan, diz ao Otou-san para entrarmos, sim?

Mas tinha que admitir que a rapariguinha era adoravel, mesmo que fosse (Na sua mente maternal) um demónio que fazia rapazinhos inocentes desmaiarem.

_ Está bem - Fez Itachi com um suspiro - Olha, vamos contigo.

_ Se assim o desejas.

_ Yey!!!

Sasuke ainda não dissera grande coisa á parte de: "A tua filha caiu" quando viu que Hinaro tinha desmaiado e: "É um rapaz?" quando ela lhe dizera, com o maximo de frieza, que Hinaro não era uma menina. Em resumo, o Uchiha mantinhasse bastante calado, sempre com a sua filhinha ao colo, que andava sempre a mexer-se num lado para o outro para investigar Konoha.

Suspirando levemente, Hinata começou a caminhar para os jardins da sua antiga casa, ignorando os olhares que os guardas lançavam aos Uchiha.

_ Hyuga-san! - Fez a rapariguinha atrás de si - Hyuga-san! Os senhowes daqui têm uns olhos iguais aos teus!

_ Shhh, Mikoto-chan. - Sussurou Sasuke enquanto tentava acalmar a sua filha - É claro que têm. São Hyugas. Todos os Hyuga têm olhos daquela cor.

_ Oh... mas os da Hyuga-san são mais bonitos!

_ Shh, fala mais baixo!

Hinata corou ligeiramente. Raios... era suposto ela não gostar da miuda! Ela era filha de outra mulher. Mas... mas a Caçadora sempre teve um fraquinho por crianças...

Continuaram a caminhar em silencio, execepto um ou dois comentários que Mikoto fazia. Como poderia ela ser uma Uchiha? Não eram eles todos muito frios e calados? Mas, pensando bem, Sasuke tambem era simpático e risonho quando era pequenino, porque não poderia aquela rapariguinha ser também?

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Hinata não reparou no alto e louro vulto que corria com uma rapidez de mestre na sua direcção.

_ HINA-CHAN!

Hinata olhou na direcção daquela voz e nem sequer teve tempo de pestanjar até que braços finos mas firmes a abraçarem e lábios carnudos por cima dos seus. A Caçadora esbugalhou os olhos, esbraçejando enquanto tentava soltar-se do abraço e do beijo que eram tão familiares.

_ Ino, pára de molestar a minha prima.

Hinata foi liberta e lutou por oxigénio. Ah... já não estava habituada a contacto minimamente sexual pela parte de outra coisa ou pessoa a não ser as suas mãos... estava bem ciente que o seu rosto parecia um tomate e que o seu cabelo, que lhe tinha dado um trabalhão a ser penteado de manhã, estava completament desalinhado.

Ino lançou um olhar desagradado ao marido, que a observava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. A loura afastou-se apenas para se agarrar ao braço da amiga, encostando a sua bochecha ao rosto de Hinata, que ficou mais vermelha, se isso era possivel.

_ Mas Neji! Olha só para esta deusa que me apareceu aqui? - Ela sorriu maliciosamente - Vamos fingir que ela não é tua prima e lavamo-la para o nosso quarto.

_ Ehh! - Fez Hinata horrorizada.

_ Por muito tentador que isso seja... - Neji sorriu um pouco mais - Vou ter que recusar. - Olhou para a prima, que estava á beira do desmaio - Penso que querias falar comigo, Hinata-chan.

Hinata anuiu rapidamente, afastando-se sem muita pressa da sua melhor amiga, que fazia beicinho. Com um minusculo sorriso, Hinata deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha antes de seguir o seu primo até o Dojo de treino.

Hyuga Ino observou o seu marido e a caçadora afastarem-se com os olhos a brilharem de felicidade por ver a sua Hina-chan de novo. Quando os dois Hyuga desapareceram, a loura virou-se para os outros quatro, que tinham estado a observar-los com os olhos esbugalhados.

_ Tou-chan! Tou-chan! - Fez Mikoto enquanto arrancava Sasuke do seu transe ciumento - Aquela senhowa deu um Bejio á Hyuga-san! Nos lábios! Tu desseste que só se davam beijos assim ás pessowas que gostavamos muito, como tu gostas do Otou-san... - Apontou para Ino, que a olhava com curiosidade - Aquela senhora é "Esponja" da Hyuga-san?

A loura pestanejou enquanto observava mais atentamente a rapariguinha, enquanto Sasuke esplicava a Mikoto que se dizia exposa e não "esponja".

Tou-chan?

Os olhos de safira da antiga Yamanaka ficaram esbugalhados com a realização antes de se estreitarem num acto de pura raiva.

_ Seus porcos nojentos, filhos da puta de merda, como se atreveram a fazer-lhe uma coisa destas, caralho?

Aquela frase não muito simpática atraiu o olhar dos Uchiha e de metade da população Hyuga presente, que a olharam de olhos arregalados, em estado de choque.

Sasuke ultrupassou tal sentimento antes de a olhar com furia, colocando a filha no chão antes de lhe tapar as orelhas.

_ Olha lá, sua imbecil, não vês que estão aqui crianças? - Rosnou o mais novo dos irmãos, enquanto Itachi o acompanhava silencioso.

_ É claro que vejo... e é por isso que estou furiosa, seu merdoso. - Ela não se poupava das palavras porcas... crianças ou não - Deixem-me advinhar, mal a Hina voltou para a aldeia voces foram logo a correr para o proximo rabo de saia que apareceu á vossa frente, não foi?

_ Não!

_ Foi sim! - Apontou para o rapazinho de cabelos vermelhos - Que idade é que ele tem? Doze? Hump! Nem um ano esperaram!

_ Ele tem nove anos!

_ E uma cor de cabelo horrivel!

_ Não há nada de errado com a cor de cabelo do meu filho, Yamanaka!

_ É Hyuga! Sou uma mulher casada! E já viste bem o cabelo do miudo? É vermelho! Que raio de Uchiha tem o cabelo vermelho!?

Itachi recusou-se plenamente a entrar em tal discução infantil, colocando uma mão no ombro do filho para o consular dos insultos do seu cabelo. Ele, em parte, percebia a posição da loura. Aquela mulher sempre tinha sido demasiado protectora com Hinata. Mas a escolha da Hyuga foi abandoná-los, não iriam ficar para sempre presos a alguém que não queria ficar com eles, não era verdade?

Além disso, precisavam de herdeiros. Se Sasuke podesse engravidar, Itachi não teria problemas nenhuns em fazê-lo. Sempre era preferivel do que o ter feito com aquela coisa horrivel de cabelos vermelhos e óculos de nome Karin. Mas infelizmente, o seu Otouto era homem e, como toda a gente sabe, homens não engravidam.

Lá por o acto não ter sido de amor, mas sim pura relação de acasalamento, não queria dizer que ele não amasse os seus filhos. Aqueles os dois e Sasuke eram as coisas mais importantes da sua vida, o novo clã Uchiha. E raios, ele iria fazer com que o clã fosse muito melhor que antes.

_ Ino.

Tanto a loura como Sasuke paralizaram ao ouvir a voz gelada do antigo chefe Hyuga. Itachi virou a cabeça, olhando o grandioso Hyuga Hiashi. O homem tinha envelhecido consideravelmente. Os seus cabelos longos estavam castanhos, rugas de idade marcavam o seu rosto altivo.

Os olhos brancos do Hyuga percorreram o novo clã Uchiha, analizando cada promenor presente. Num reflexo, Mikoto escondeu-se atrás da perna de Sasuke, amedontrada pelo olhar de gelo que o homem continha.

_ Se estão aqui dentro, presumo que Hinata esteja com Neji. - Fez ele no seu tom monotomo, enquanto Ino anuia - Estou a ver... quando me disseram as regras que o Hokage tinha entregue á Akatuski fiquei absolutamente ultrajado. - Fez um som seco, indignado - Como se aquela mulher necessitasse de mais desonras.

_ Hyuga-sama... - Fez Ino num tom discordante, mas foi cortada pelo o olhar de aviso que Hiashi lhe lançou.

_ Aquela mulher ainda age como uma rapariguinha. - Continuou o antigo chefe de clã - Tem um optimo pretendente de kirigakure. Ela ainda não chegou aos trinta, á bonita e o Hikari-sama está absolutamente fascinado pelas suas proezas ninja. Até aceitou o facto de ela já ser mãe. Mas aquela rapariga cada vez está mais casmurra e teimosa, e num acto totalmente egoista, não aceita a proposta de casamento.

_ Ela não o ama.

_ Ela deveria-se preocupar mais em dar alguma honra aos meus netos e ao clã do que com o amor.

Ino olhou-o com raiva, mas não disse nada. Itachi franziu o sobrolho enquanto ouvia as palavras do Hyuga.

Netos? Ele só tinha visto um, aquele rapaz que se parecia com uma menina. Aquele que desmaiara quando ele e a sua familia apareceram na casa de Hinata. Como é que o miudo se chamava? Hinako? Hinato? Bah... era assim uma coisa.

E esse Hinato ou Hinako tinha irmãos?

Ele rapidamente sentiu aquela familiar chama do ciume ao pensar nela com outro homem qualquer. Como é que ela se atrevia? Com quantos homens teria ela dormido?

Hump... sinceramente, era melhor não saber...

* * *

_ Achas que me conseguem fazer este favor?

Hanabi e Neji anuiram, ambos sentados á sua frente de braços cruzados. Hinata suspirou de alivio, colocando a mão no peito.

_ Obrigado. Tenho estado tão preocupada com ele. - Disse a Caçadora com suavidade - Com esta coisa do exame Chunnin, não tenho tido muito tempo para o treinar. Eu sei que Daisuke e Itachi estão bem sem mim no que diz respeito aos seus treinos, mas o mesmo não acontece com Hinaro.

Hanabi sorriu carinhosamente, olhando para duas figuras que lutavam um pouco mais á frente.

_ Está tudo bem, Nee-chan. Seria uma honra treinar o meu sobrinho mais novo. - fez ela calmamente - Além disso, Hikaru adora Hinaro.

_ O mesmo não posso dizer do meu rapaz. - Comentou Neji secamente - Não sei o que hei-de fazer com aquele miudo.

_ Ele é simplesmente igual a ti quando tinhas a idade dele. - A voz de Hanabi suava divertida - Tem a mesma personalidade de cretino que tinhas.

Neji bufou, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado enquanto a chefe Hyuga lançava uma risadinha divertida.

Hinata sorriu suavemente, levantando-se com elegancia.

_ Obrigado Imouto, Nii-san. - Disse com uma pequena vénia - Estou em divida para convosco.

Os outros dois imitaram-na, dois vultos vestidos com lingas tunicas brancas. As vestes de um Hyuga.

_ Ora, Nee-chan... que disparate. Era o minimo que poderiamos fazer.

_ Hanabi tem razão, Hinata. Agora vamos embora, não gosto de deixar Ino sozinha durante muito tempo, louca como aquela mulher é, ainda mata alguém...

Hinata riu-se baixinho, colocando a sua mão pequena por de cima da boca.

Os três caminharam para de fora do dojo, apenas para verem os seus sorrisos e felicidade morrerem rapidamente. Hyuga Hiashi olhava para a familia Uchiha com uma aura assassina não muito fiavel. Hinata engoliu em seco, respirando fundo antes de caminhar em direcção dos outros.

_ Vamos então? - Perguntou, tentando aliviar a tensão que se fazia entre o seu pai e os dois homens Uchiha.

Itachi e Sasuke olharam para ela, assim como Hiashi, que estreitou os olhos brancos. Com aquela reacção do seu pai, Hinata sentiu a velha frieza voltar ao de cima, e cruzou os braços por cima do peito.

_ Hyuga-sama, espero que não esteja a ofender, de modo algum, os convidados de Konoha. Estes homens são importantes para Gaara e o Kazekage é importante para nós. - Ela falava como qualquer politico falaria - Posso não concordar com as decisões do Hokage-sama, mas respeito-o. Espero que faça o mesmo.

Hiashi olhou-a com frieza, apertando com força a sua bengala.

_ Cada vez perdes mais honra. - Fez ele num seu tom monotomo - Será que não tens um pingo de decencia? Já nem mereces o glorioso nome Hyuga. Tenho vergonha em te chamar filha.

_ Tou-san! - Exclamou Hanabi em choque, colocando a mão no ombro da sua irmã, que rugia baixinho. Ino olhou-o com puro ódio, mas não disse nada. A presença de Neji acalmava-a e impedia-a de fazer alguma loucura.

Hinata fez um som seco e indignado, antes de lhe lançar um pequeno sorriso atravessado.

_ Obrigado. - Disse a caçadora com sarcásmo - Ainda bem que pensas coisas tão bonitas sobre mim. - Começou a caminhar em direcção do portão, fazendo os Uchiha seguirem-na em silencio enquanto mantinham os olhos e os ouvidos atentos á discussão - Eu sempre quis mudar o meu nome para Yagami Hinata, ficaria muito mais sensual.

Os olhos de Hiashi ainda se estreitaram mais, ficando apenas duas ligeiras fendas brancas e ameaçadoras. Mas Hinata ignorou-o, já estava mais que habituada a tratamentos como aqueles. Tinham sido bons, aqueles anos em que ele se orgulhava, antes da Caçadora ter engravidado. Mas isso acabara e a fraca relação instavel que eles tinham tido perderasse para sempre.

_ Hikari-san continua há espera da tua resposta, Hinata.

Ela paralizou. Simplesmente odiava quando ele falava daquele... daquele homem. Olhou por cima do ombro, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

_ Eu já lhe dei a minha resposta milhares de vezes; Não! Ele que arranje outra mulher.

_ Em breve farás trinta anos. Tens três crianças em casa, ou seja, não és virgem. Além disso... - Lançou um olhar raivoso a Ino, que foi protegida por Neji - As tuas aventuras amigaveis são bastante conhecidas. Nenhum homem de bens te quererá nessas condissões.

_ Optimo, eu também não os quero para nada. - Virou-lhe costas novamente - Estou perfeitamente bem sozinha. Até agora foste o unico com razões de queixa. Hikari que volte os seus olhinhos para outra mulher qualquer, pois eu estou farta das suas atitudes pervertidas. Se eu quizesse casar-me com um tarado, então Kakashi já era meu marido á muito tempo. - Recomeçou a caminhar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos - Adeus Ino-chan, Neji-nii-san, Imouto-chan. Obrigado por tudo!

Eles mandaram-lhe as despedidas num tom baixo, ñão querendo trazer mais raiva ao antigo chefe do clã. Hiashi estremeceu de furia com as palavras da sua filha mais velha, o seu rosto ficando vermelho flamejante.

_ Os teus filhos necessitam de um pai!

Hinata não lhe respondeu, continuando a andar até sair do território Hyuga. Os seus punhos estavam cerrados num gesto de pura raiva. Como é que ele se atrevia a dizer uma coisa daquelas? E ainda á frente _deles_?

_ Se eles quizessem assim tanto um pai, então já tinham feito alguma coisa quanto a isso. - Resmungou ela para si própria, esquecendo-se que os Uchiha estavam, de facto, com ela e podiam ouvir as suas palavras perfeitamente bem - Mas não. Já sabem tudo e não mostraram indicios de quererem "pai". Hmp! O que é que ele sabe? Foi um pai horrivel! Ás vezes penso que os meus bebés ficam melhor sem qualquer homem lá em casa. Chee... e se o meu Daisuke ou o meu Hinaro ficassem tão tarados como aquele Hikari nojento? Era horrivel!

_ Sabes que falar sozinha á sinal de loucura. - Fez Itachi secamente.

_ Cala o bico. - Explodiu ela num momento de stress.

* * *

Itachi observava-os, erguida naquele poste de madeira, olhos cinzentos tão gelados o artico.

Filhos...

Aquelas... coisas... tinham tido o descaramento de lhe dar irmãos. Bem... meios-irmãos, mas mesmo assim.

Hump... homens. Não se podiam conter. Iriam logo para a próxima mulherzinha que lhes aparecesse. Era isso que a sua mãe lhes tinha sido? Uma simples noite de sexo? Era com algo tão reles que ela e os seus irmãos tinham sido feitos?

Céus, como ela os odiava. Traidores. Sacanas. Eram tudo o que ela detestava.

E aquele homem... o mais velho. Ela ainda gostava menos que o outro. Só de pensar que partilhava o mesmo nome que ele. Iria provar. Provar que era melhor que ele. Estava farta que as pessoas a olhassem e o vissem em vez de a verem. Ninguém a conhecia por Hyuga Itachi, a portadora de dois poderosos Kekkei Gekkai. Viam-na como a rapariga estranha, a réplica exacta de Uchiha Itachi, o lider temido da Akatuski.

Rugiu levemente, cruzando os braços por de cima do seu peito feminino.

_ ... ignorantes. - Murmurou ela para ninguém, referindo-se aos habitantes da sua vila.

Uma brisa suave atravessou-a, provocando os seus longuissimos cabelos negros baloiçar numa dança fantasmagorica. As mangás do seu Kimono cor de sangue imitaram os fios escuros de cabelo, enquanto as nuvens de tempestade se erguiam lá bem alto no céu outrora azul.

* * *

_ Está ali uma rapariga. - Fez Fugaku de repente, atraindo a atenção dos outros.

Olharam para o lugar indicado e Hinata prendeu a respiração, horrorizada por ver a sua filha num lugar tão perigoso. Itachi e Sasuke semicerraram os olhos, tentando ver se conheciam a pessoa que se erguia naquele poste, mas em vão.

_ Ita-chan! - Gritou a caçadora num tom assustado - Sai daí, ainda te magoas!

A miuda não se mexeu. Itachi e Sasuke olharam para Hinata e depois voltaram-se de novo para a rapariga.

_ O raio da miuda parece um fantasma. - Comentou o mais novo dos dois irmãos, apertando Mikoto com mais força.

_ Não devias estar a treinar? - Continuou Hinata. Teria a sua filha tendencias suicidas!? - Os exames chunnin estão aí perto! Tens que estar no teu melhor! - Que estupidez. Aquela rapariga estava sempre no seu melhor.

Mas ela continuou onde estava e a´Hyuga estava a perder a paciencia. Colocou as mãos na cintura e lançou um olhar de aviso á sua unica filha.

Era um daqueles olhares de mãe que acabariam por fazer os seus filhos tremerem de medo. Itachi poderia ser a melhor da turma, fria, calculista e arrogante, mas não era excepção.

_ Hyuga Itachi, sais daí imediatamente ou ficarás de castigo durante um mês! - Ela já não berrava. Sabia bem que a sua filha a ouvia - E sabes muito bem que não sou branda nesses assuntos! - Estreitou os olhos brancos - Não metes um pezinho que seja nos exames.

Ah... remédio santo. Ameaçar a ruina da vida de Ninja da sua filha era a sua melhor cartada contra aquela rapariga. Ela ouviu um leve rugido lá ao longe, antes da rapariga juntar as mãos e desaparecer numa nuvem de fumo. Hum... deveria ter aprendido aquilo com o Kakashi.

_ Oh... senhowa Hinata! Que era! - Fez Mikoto num tom de pura admiração, abismada por ter visto alguém tão lá em cima e dasaparecer como por magia.

Hinata olhou-a, corando um pouquinho. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco, retomando o caminho.

_ É a minha filha. Coisnha casmurra que ela é.

_ Filha? Deste o _meu_ nome a uma rapariga?

_ Tu deste o _meu_ nome a uma doninha. - Retorquiu Hinata secamente, olhando-o por de cima do ombro - Acho que é ligeiramente pior. Aliás... onde raio é que ela está? Tu práticamente mimavas aquela coisa como se fosse o teu bebé.

_ Hina-chan está muito bem de saude, Hyuga-san.

_ Ainda está viva? Não sabia que as doninhas duravam tanto tempo.

_ Hina-chan é uma doninha especial.

_ A minha filha também.

_ Isso é porque ela tem o meu nome.

_ Poderia chamar-se Maria Antónia, e continuava especial.

Sasuke repirou fundo, acabando por desligar a sua mente daquela discussão estupida entre Hinata e o seu irmão. Não poderia Itachi fazer o minimo esforço para se dar bem com ela? Ele percebia que o seu Aniki estava magoado, ele também sentia as suas dores, mas não poderia aquele homem casmurro fazer apenas uma tentativa de ser apenas amigo dela?

Ao seu lado, Fugaku semicerrou os seus olhos negros. Aquela mulher conhecia aquela doninha. Tinha três filhos, e, pelo que ele ouvira e pelas as informações que recolhera os seus nomes eram Hinaro, Daisuke e Itachi. A idade dos três era desconhecida, pois a rapariga que acabara de ver estava demasiado longe para promenores e o outro, aquele que tinha desmaiado, não parecia ter bem uma idade defenida.

Mas... as palavras daquela loura louca continuavam na sua mente.

_Deixem-me advinhar, mal a Hina voltou para a aldeia voces foram logo a correr para o proximo rabo de saia que apareceu á vossa frente, não foi?_

O que quereria dizer ela com aquilo? Teria Hyuga Hinata tido no passado algum relacionamento com os seus pais? Mas... isso era impossivel, não era?

Seria?

* * *

_ DAISUKE-KUN!

O dito rapaz olhou para o lado, pestanejando suavemente de forma confusa. Um minusculo vulto cor-de-rosa correu na sua direcção e ele viu-se rodeado por dois finos braços pequenos, enquanto uma cabeça de cor berrante se encostava ao seu peito.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha escura. Nunca percebera porque raio é que aquela rapariga (E outras) reagiam daquela maneira na sua presença. Era simplesmente um mistério da natureza (Nem por isso, a sua sensibilidade para com o sexo feminino é que não era grande coisa)

_ Ah, Pinku-chan, como estás? - Perguntou ele com um sorriso minusculo, tentando descolar a rapariga do seu corpo da forma mais discreta e gentil possivel.

A rapariguinha olhou-o com os seus grandes olhos azuis, lançando-lhe um enorme e brilhante sorriso enquanto a sua cara ficava vermelha de adoração.

_ Olá, Daisuke-kun! Eu estou bem. - Ela apertou-o com mais força, ciente de que ele estava a tentar afastá-la. - Há tanto tempo que não te via! Tive tantas saudades tuas!

_ Aaah - Fez ele estupidamente, não sabendo o que haveria de dizer - Está... bém?

Ela sorriu mais um pouco, antes de encostar de novo a sua cabeça cor-de-rosa no seu peito. Daisuke bufou, tentando pensar em algo para se livrar daquela rapariga. Ela era muito simpática, mas ele estava estremamente ocupado... tinha que ir para casa chatear o seu irmão mais novo...

_ Testuda! Tira as patas de cima dele!

Com aquela nova voz esganiçada, Pinku descolou-se de Daisuke, olhando para a portadora de tal ordem. Hyuga Hina, oito anos, cabelos louros e olhos de prata estava ali, olhando para a sua rival de toda a vida Uzumaki Pinku, oito anos, cabelos rosa e olhos azuis, também portadora de uma testa bastante grade.

Pinku rugiu levemente, caminhando com uma elegancia de barbaro até á sua rival.

_ O que é que me chamas-te?

_ Tes-tu-da! - Fez a outra lentamente - Já viste bem isso? Tem o tamanho de um prédio de sete andares!

_ Cala-te, sua porca! Daisuke-kun é meu!

_ Meu! Ele está mais próximo de mim do que de ti!

_ É teu primo, seria nojento. Agora comigo seria algo natural.

_ O que é que á de natural em alguém que tem uma testa enorme e cabelos que metem medo ao susto?! Eu, pelo menos sou bonita.

_ O quê!?

_ Tu ouviste!

E elas olharam-se com ódio, rugidos baixos e animalescos escapavam pelas suas gargantas.

Nenhuma delas tinha notado que Daisuke já estava a correr em direcção de casa como se a sua vida dependesse disso...

* * *

Eu disse que era podre, porque é que n acreditam em mim?

Bah!

N interessa, Hina e Pinku foram divertidas ^-^ (Pobre Daisuke)

Bem... obrigado pelas reviews, pessoal! ^\\\^

**misha yanata:** Obrigado por me esclareceres a duvida ^3^ eu não gosto muito do Alvin e os esquilos, nem sequer vi o primeiro filme todo (As vozes deles irritavam-me) mas se achas que esses bixinhos são fofos e gostas deles então subiram na minha consideração ^-^ obrigado pela review!

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123:** He-he, obrigado pela review ^-^ ainda bem que gostava de a cor do gelo. Foi a minha primeira fic, e eu estava sempre com medo que as pessoas n gostassem (Bah, ainda agora tenho) muito obrigado ^-^ (Também adoro o Gaara, o Sasuke, o Naruto e, principalmente, o Itachi *Q*)

**laisdepaula :** Este n é tão curto! Como já pudeste reparar, Fugaku herdou o cabelo da mãe... só isso! De resto é puramente Uchiha! Sasuke e Itachi não reconheceram logo os filhos. Hinaro é demasiado parecido com a mãe, poderia ser filho de qualquer tipo, e Itachi (Fêmea) estava demasiado longe para verem promenores. Agora se eles tivessem binoculos... a conversa seria outra xD a tua ideia é interessante ^-^ mas não sei se a irei aplicar.

Agora, por tua causa, estou tentada a fazer o Daisuke e o Hinaro juntos XC não estava nos meus planos! Bah! (É isto o que dá ser tarada e gostar de Yaoi...) Ainda não tenho bem a certeza... xD Obrigado pela review e bjs para a Isa, Renato, Marcelo, Marcos, Ana e Leticia... XD doidos.

**abacaxi : **Obrigada pela review! ^3^ O encontro de Hinaro já está! (Ele desmaiou... não foi longo) XD Mikoto é uma alma doce que gosta de tudo e todos! (Grande Uchiha, hein?) Daisuke e Itachi(Fêmea) têm as suas rivalidades, mas o seu ponto fraco é Hinaro. Ninguém lhe iria resistir. Obrigado outra vez!!

E obrigado por terem perdoado os meus erros ortográficos... não, ainda não arranjei o Word... a culpa é dos virus!!!!

Bjs!

Evil


	5. Mascara

Uffa, desculpem a demora ^-^

Aqui está outro capitulo, espero que gostem ^-^

* * *

Avisos: Yaoi nesta passagem, não é nada de explicito, mas não quero odender ninguém (Ou traumatizar XD)

* * *

Capitulo 5

Máscara

Os fracos raios solares espreitaram pelas finas cortinas brancas, iluminando o quarto com o seus brilhos suavemente dourados. Sasuke grunhiu ao sentir o leve calor no seu rosto e enterrou a cabeça na almofada, a fim de apagar a luz natural de Konoha.

Estava quase a adormecer quando sentiu uma mão gelada percorrer o seu peito nu, contrastando completamente com o calor que os cobertores lhe proporcionavam. Estremeceu e grunhiu, insatisfeito por estar a ser incomodado tão cruelmente.

Os seus olhos abriram-se instantaneamente assim que sentiu aquela mão exploradora nas suas calças do pijama, acariciando-o levemente. Sentiu a suave respiração bater-lhe nas orelhas, antes de uma língua passar pela pele do seu pescoço.

_ Chamo a isso molestar o nosso irmãozinho quando ele está a dormir. - Resmungou ainda numa voz empastada pelo sono, revirando o seu corpo a fim de olhar para Itachi, que lhe sorriu de forma matreira e algo doce, inclinando-se para o beijar nos lábios.

_ Vá lá, Sasu-chan, ainda não brincamos um com o outro desde que saímos de Suna. - Itachi colocou-se praticamente em cima do irmão, acabando por enfiar a mão dentro das calças do mais novo.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio, lançando um olhar irritado ao homem que o tentava excitar com as mãos.

_ Estamos em Konoha. - Tentou afastar-se, mas em vão. Quando Itachi queria mesmo uma coisa, geralmente acabava por a conseguir - Não seria um desrespeito para o povo e essas tretas?

_ Oh? E estás a dizer que aqui em Konoha não fazem sexo? Então como é que achas que se fazem os bebés? Mesmo conceito, apenas sexos diferentes.

_ A questão não é essa... pára com isso! - Mas qual quê. Itachi puxou-o para baixo de si antes de o beijar. O.K., Sasuke não tinha problemas nenhuns com os beijos, por isso retribuiu o gesto, ainda que com alguma hesitação.

Kami tinha-o amaldiçoado a ter-se apaixonado por duas pessoas. Era invulgar, completamente fora do normal. E ainda por cima uma dessas pessoas era seu irmão, um perfeito pecado imoral.

Estariam eles a desrespeitar a sua á muito tempo falecida família ao comportar-se daquela forma na vila onde nasceram? de alguma forma, isso fazia algum sentido na sua cabeça. Itachi só o tinha que convencer. E estava a ter sucesso na matéria.

_ E os pirralhos? Ainda nos ouvem! - Argumentos nunca eram poucos naquela matéria.

O mais velho suspirou contra a sua pele e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, orbitas negras brilhavam num misto de fúria e desejo.

_ Faz pouco barulho, se é assim.

_ Já te esqueceste que fazes tanto barulho quanto eu!?

_ Hn.

O génio Uchiha fez uma pequena viagem até ao pescoço do irmão, sugando a pele com vigor a fim de arrancar um pequeno gemido do outro. Infelizmente não estava a ter sucesso, e Itachi odiava quando algo não lhe corria bem.

Ele era Uchiha Itachi, tudo o que fazia, acabava por ficar perfeito.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Não gostava muito quando sentia o esmagador poder que o seu Aniki tinha sobre si. Não gostava de ser controlado e muito menos de perder o controlo. Mas Itachi sempre conseguira ultrapassar qualquer barreira no seu ser, desde que eram pequeninos e inocentes (Apesar de Sasuke não ter bem a certeza se o seu irmão alguma vez na vida tinha sido inocente) O mais velho sempre conseguia dar a volta a qualquer decisão que o mais novo tomasse, sempre conseguira vencê-lo em qualquer matéria, desde luta á leitura (Excepto na cozinha. De alguma forma Itachi conseguia fazer com que arroz ficasse parecido com petróleo)

Com um suspiro derrotado, Sasuke desistiu de lutar contra a vontade do seu irmão chato e excitado. Sentiu o sorriso malicioso encostado ao seu pescoço e a sua sobrancelha estremeceu de raiva.

Lá por ter cedido á vontade do irmão, não queria dizer que se iria submeter a todos os desejos do mais velho.

_ Se queres "brincar" então... – Empurrou Itachi, colocando-se em cima do mais velho – Eu fico no topo.

O génio lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e uma luta silenciosa começou. Sasuke estava decidido, naquela vez ficaria no topo e o sacana iria adorar, se não levava um murro.

Itachi lançou um grunhido irritado enquanto puxava o irmão para si.

_ Está bem. - Resmungou com a voz rouca pelo desejo – Mas despacha-te. Acho que não estava tão excitado desde aquela noite em que me deixaste filmar-nos.

Sasuke corou ligeiramente enquanto percorria o corpo do irmão com as mãos.

_ Tinhas que trazer isso á conversa, não tinhas?

_ Obvio.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, deitou a língua para fora e lambeu a pele suave do irmão, que suspirou com contentamento. Ainda que o mais novo começasse o trabalho de satisfazer Itachi, a sua mente voava para outros locais de reflexão interior.

Amava-o. Tão simples como isso. Era amor de amante, não fraternal como a natureza mandava. Era errado, um pecado.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Sasuke nunca lhe tivesse dito abertamente as palavras sagradas. Itachi tinha-o raptado quando fizera catorze ou quinze anos, ou seja, vivia com aquele homem á quase dezasseis anos e nunca lhe dissera o quanto o amava. Saía sempre um "Eu Odeio-te" e Sasuke sabia que Itachi percebia o verdadeiro significado escondido por detrás daquelas palavras rudes, acabando por responder com: "Eu também te adoro".

Com um suspiro, Sasuke colocou o rosto entre o pescoço do irmão, limitando-se a descansar aí a cabeça.

Itachi já lhe tinha declarado o seu amor, apesar de não ser muito frequente. Falar de sentimentos que não tivessem a ver com ódio, raiva ou medo era difícil para os dois Uchiha. Mas o mais velho engolira o seu orgulho e dissera-lhe:

_ Eu amo-te.

Itachi, que começava a ficar frustrado com a falta de acção que o seu irmão demonstrava, paralisou por completo ao ouvir as palavrinhas interessantes que escaparam pelos lábios de Sasuke. Sentiu o coração aflorar com um sentimento quente e adorável antes de obrigar o mais novo a olhá-lo, para o beijar lentamente.

_ Eu sei. - Respondeu num tom ligeiro – Agora despacha-te. Daqui a pouco rebento.

Sasuke rugiu ligeiramente, ofendido por o mais velho vulgarizar assim as suas palavras. Com outro suspiro cansado, o mais novo dos dois colocou-se entre as pernas do irmão, simplesmente para ficar numa posição confortável. Não iria começar a acção, pensou com um sorriso maléfico no rosto, não para já.

Iria fazer com que aquele acto fosse muito mais que um momento de prazer.

* * *

Hinata observou os seus bebés com satisfação, aliviada por Itachi e Daisuke já se falarem e já terem aquecido um para o outro outra vez.

A verdade é que Daisuke não conseguia ficar chateado com alguém durante muito tempo e Itachi guardava o rancor dentro de si, se acabasse por espancar a pessoa em questão, então era porque estava mesmo furiosa, se acabasse por aquecer e ignorasse qualquer vontade de violência, então era porque estava tudo bem.

Os trigémeos estavam agachados no chão da sala de estar, a segredar o que quer que seja. Hinata olhou-os curiosamente, mas não se meter.

Uma mãe tinha que respeitar a privacidade dos filhos.

Com um suspiro alegre, Hinata pegou no cesto com roupa lavada, a fim de a ir estender ao sol.

* * *

_ Não queres mostrar a tua cara? - Fez Daisuke admirado, enquanto se colocava numa posição mais confortável.

Itachi anuiu, o seu rosto bonito e frio estava sério. Hinaro engoliu em seco e brincava com os dedos nervosamente.

_ Mas porquê?

_ Não é óbvio? Se a Akatsuki olhar para nós vai reconhecer-nos de imediato.

_ M-mas... eles não nos conhecem... j-já me viram e não fizeram escândalo nenhum...

A rapariga olhou o seu irmão mais novo com o olhar cinzento suavizado, inclinando a sua cabeça para o lado.

_ Isso é porque és uma cópia da nossa mãe. - Viu o rapaz mais novo a franzir as suas sobrancelhas escuras, claramente insatisfeito pela comparação – Poderias ser filho de qualquer homem. - Respirou pelo nariz, virando o seu olhar de fumo em direcção de Daisuke, que a olhava com interesse – É apenas uma questão de tempo até descobrirem a verdade. - Pegou numa caixa que a sua mãe costumava ter no armário e tirou a tampa. Lá estavam diversas fotografias do passado de Hinata. Itachi escolheu uma e colocou no meio do estranho triângulo que ela e os seus irmãos formavam.

Hinaro e Daisuke inclinaram-se para a frente, observando a fotografia com interesse. Impressos no papel, dois rapazes e uma rapariga estavam sentados em cima de uma rocha. Um deles deveria ter entre doze e treze anos, um minúsculo sorriso no seu rosto frio e calculista. O outro rapaz deveria ter entre sete e oito anos. O seu sorriso era mais evidente e alegre, cabelos negros completamente desalinhados. A rapariga deveria ter a mesma idade que o rapaz mais novo, olhos branco brilhavam timidamente e um rubor cobria as suas faces pálidas.

Com um suspiro, Itachi pegou noutra fotografia, onde ela e os irmãos estavam impressos, e colocou a folha de papel ao lado da outra.

_ Não vêem semelhança nenhuma?

_ Aquela ali é a Okaa-san? - Daisuke sorriu abertamente quando a irmã anuiu – He-he, era tão fofa! Olha para ela! Tinha cabelo tão curto!

Itachi revirou os olhos, mostrando aborrecimento e irritação.

_ A questão não é essa. Olha para a foto. Compara a mãe com Hinaro.

E Daisuke lá o fez, franzindo o sobrolho enquanto mudava o olhar da fotografia velha para o irmão e vice-versa.

_ Sim... estou a ver que são os dois muito parecidos... mais isso já sabia. Vejo-os todos os dias. - E sorriu de forma maliciosa, algo que não era habitual no seu rosto – Para mim parecem-me os dois com princesas.

Hinaro lançou-lhe uma almofada, corando com raiva. Daisuke apanhou-a com uma gargalhada, caindo para trás enquanto esbracejava as pernas. Mais uma vez, Itachi revirou os olhos cinzentos, batendo a palma da sua mão na testa.

_ Se as duas senhoras pararam com as brincadeiras. - Fez ela friamente, acabando com a luta estúpida entre os seus dois irmãos – Vamos continuar. - Olhou para Daisuke, apontou para a fotografia mais velha com uma expressão séria – Olha para o rapaz mais novo e olha para uma das nossas fotografias de alguns anos atrás.

E o rapaz assim o fez, mas não antes de lhe lançar uma careta. Olhos negros observaram o miúdo que estava na fotografia mais velho, antes de se lançarem para uma foto de quando ele e os irmãos tinham sete anos.

Lançou a língua cá para fora.

_ Beh, parece eu com um cabelo horrível. - Colocou a sua mão nos seus longos e desalinhados cabelos – E agora que penso nisso, tu pareces-te com o tipo mais velho, mas isso também eu já sabia. - Olhou-a com algum humor – Mas tu és mais feia.

Desviou-se do murro que aí vinha, outra gargalhada escapando pelos seus lábios. Hinaro suspirou, colocando algumas madeixas azuladas atrás da sua orelha. Olhou para Itachi, que tentava ainda matar o irmão (Apesar de não ter grande sucesso, pois não estava a levar a matança a sério e Daisuke sempre tinha sido um rival á altura)

_ Hum... Nee-chan... – Tanto Itachi como Daisuke paralisaram, olharam para ele – Estás com este trabalho todo para nos mostrar que se a Akatsuki nos ver, vai logo associar-nos aos Uchiha?

A única rapariga dos três endireitou-se, cruzando novamente os braços e anuiu.

_ Exactamente. Não quero que descobrem que somos, de facto, filhos dos Uchiha.

Daisuke grunhiu de descontentamento, deitando-se no chão.

_ Outra vez com essa treta? Pessoalmente, não vejo qual é o problema.

_ Queres proteger a Okaa-san?

Aquilo atraiu a atenção dos dois rapazes, que a olharam com os olhos esbugalhados. Itachi sorriu mentalmente, apesar do seu rosto se manter estático.

_ Não achas que se eles descobrissem que a Okaa-san lhes deu três filhos não iriam ficar chateados? - Talvez Itachi estivesse a levar as coisas para um ponto demasiado sensível, mas um ninja tinha que conseguir manipular toda a informação possível. - Ainda a magoavam seriamente ou tentavam tirar-nos dos seus braços.

_ Eles não podem fazer isso!

_ Não? Eu tenho dois Kekkei Gekkai, sei as artes Hyuga, conheço os jutsus do Kazekage, executo um Rasengan perfeito, manipulo os corvos, o meu genjutsu é perfeito e muitas outras coisas. Tu, palerma, controlas o teu Sharingan maravilhosamente, já trabalhas a Chidori melhor que o Kakashi, deves ser um dos ninjas mais rápidos dos arredores, graças ao treino daqueles dois chanfrados barulhentos com sobrancelhas farfalhudas, aplicaste-te ás artes marciais, estudaste todos os jutsus dos Uchiha e, ainda que sejas um nabo na matéria, consegues utilizar um pouco do Jukken. Tu, Otouto, és muito bom com as Artes Hyuga, tens o Byakugan e trabalhas muito bem com ele. Além disso, Okaa-san ensinou-te os seus jutsus de Água e gelo. Como eu disse, és uma réplica da Okaa-san, uma das melhores Ninjas de todo o planeta.

_ E o teu objectivo é?

_ Somos herdeiros perfeitos, praticamente desperdiçados nas mãos de Konoha. - Inclinou a cabeça, um minúsculo sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios carnudos e perfeitos – Eles são criminosos, não acho que roubar os filhos a uma simples mãe insignificante seria muito mau para eles.

Daisuke franziu o sobrolhos escuro enquanto Hinaro parecia entrar em pânico, só de pensar ser separado de Hinata e ser levado para sabe-se lá para onde.

_ Eles nunca fariam isso... pois não – Perguntou Daisuke num misto de dúvida e desconfiança – Tiveram um passado com a Okaa-san, não iriam simplesmente tirar-lhe os filhos assim sem mais nem menos. E mesmo que o fizessem, tenho a certeza que tanto a Okaa-san como o tio Naruto iriam acabar por lhes dar uma coça.

_ Talvez sim, talvez não, mas não acho boa ideia arriscar.

_ E-eu alinho.

Na sua mente, Itachi sorria maliciosamente ao ver que o seu irmãozinho mais novo já tinha cedido á sua vontade. Ah, o rapaz era tão maleável. O problema era Daisuke (Mas para ela, Daisuke era sempre um problema), o mais velho dos três não se deixava enganar tão facilmente, por muito patético que parecesse.

O rapaz continuava a olha-la desconfiadamente, mas acabou por suspirar e Itachi soube que ganhara, mesmo que Daisuke não acreditasse nas suas palavras.

_ Está bem. Ainda acho a tua conversa estranha, mas alinho. - Fez-lhe outra careta – Qual é o teu plano? Henge?

_ Não. Com o Sharingan eles iriam ver por debaixo do Jutsu.

_ Ilusões?

_ Palerma, eles são mestres no que diz respeito a essas matérias. Acho que iriam ver se éramos ilusões ou não.

Hinaro tocou no seu lábio inferior com um dedo, a sua mente tentava pensar em algo enquanto os mais velhos discutiam.

_ E que tal aquele Sexy No Jutsu d-do Tio Naruto?

Itachi e Daisuke olharam-no como se fosse louco.

_ Estás doido, Hime? Ainda nos violavam!

A rapariga dos três rugiu pesadamente, massajando as têmporas. Aquilo não estava a dar a lado nenhum. O plano era esconder as caras dos Uchiha, assim como arranjar uma forma de utilizar o seu Kekkei Gekkai sem serem vistos.

_ Já sei! - Fez Daisuke de repente, saltando de onde estava para se levantar – Esperem aqui, já venho.

Itachi e Hinaro observaram-no a sair de casa a correr.

* * *

_ Deves ser mais imbecil do que eu pensava.

Daisuke lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

_ Tens uma ideia melhor, Miss Perfeição?

Com um ruído seco e indignado, Itachi olhou para o lado. Nunca iria admitir derrota para ninguém, muito menos para o seu irmão mais velho.

Daisuke tinha invadido a casa de Kakashi, roubou-lhe três mascara e comprou três óculos de sol, bem escuros. Agora distribui-a os objectos pelos três, colocando a máscara de tecido no rosto, que lhe tapou tudo desde o pescoço até ao nariz e pôs os óculos, cobrindo os olhos negros com a superfície de plástico.

_ Então, hein? Sou ou não sou um génio?

_ Pareces uma mistura entre o Kakashi e o tio Shino.

_ Não sejas dramática, Ita-chan, vá lá, faz o mesmo!

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar de puro ódio antes de o imitar, colocando a máscara e os óculos. Óptimo, agora ela também parecia um híbrido biologicamente impossível ente Kakashi e Shino.

Hinaro mexeu-se nervosamente no seu lugar, corando violentamente. Colocou os objectos que lhe tinham sido oferecidos no chão e sorriu como quem pede desculpa.

_ Hum... eles já me viram... não acho que seja n-necessário este t-tipo de coisas...

_ Bem... – fez Itachi com um suspiro – Por agora é tudo o que temos. Mas raios, hei-de arranjar outra ideia. Isto é demasiado ridículo para mim.

Ouviram a porta abrir-se e Hinata entro na sala com o cesto vazio, o sorriso que a mulher continha desvaneceu-se ao olhar para o seu filho mais velho e a sua única filha.

_ Não acham que estão a passar demasiado tempo com o Kakashi e o Shino? - Perguntou ela secamente, numa óbvia irritação por ver os seus dois bebés taparem os seus rostos tão delicados e bonitinhos. Era um crime esconder caras tão angelicais.

_ Não tem nada a ver com isso, Okaa-san! - Fez Daisuke enquanto se levantava para correr até á sua mãe – Ita-chan não quer ser reconhecida pela Akatsuki, então eu arranjei esta solução.

Hinata pestanejou, confusa.

_ Qual é o problema com a Akatsuki?

_ Oh, Ita-chan esteve a mostrar-nos umas fotografias antigas de quando eras mais nova que nós, e teve a comparar-nos com os irmãos Uchiha. - Hinata prendeu a respiração enquanto o filho falava – E depois estava lá a dizer que não queria que os tipos não olhassem para as nossas caras, se não ainda nos raptavam por sermos bons e tretas. - E sorriu abertamente, apesar de não ser visto graças á máscara que cobria o seu rosto – Fixe, né?

_ A-ai sim?

_ Hum-hum.

_ E estão á espera que eu deixo sair á rua com essas coisas na cara? - Perguntou Hinata de forma irritada, colocando uma mão á cintura enquanto a outra segurava o cesto vazio.

_ Mas Okaa-san! Mesmo que não acredite em metade do que a Ita-chan nos disse, não quero que aquilo aconteça! - Retorquiu o mais velho dos três irmãos, abanando os braços rapidamente – Já viste o que é ficares sem nós!? Eles podiam raptar-nos! Irias ficar sem mim!

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha, totalmente á deriva do que o seu filho falava, inclinou a cabeça, torcendo o nariz.

_ Pessoalmente, não sei de que estás a falar, mas ninguém tocará nos meus filhos sem sofrer as consequências. Ou seja, vai haver mortes. Muitas mortes. - Como viu que o seu argumento não resultou, suspirou, quase derrotada – Está bem, usem lá essas coisas. Mas nada de comer, tomar banho ou dormir com isso na cara. - Abanou a cabeça e saiu da sala, murmurando para sim mesma baixinho – Aqueles os três cada vez estão piores. Espero que não tenha feito nada de mal.

Daisuke virou-se para a irmã e sorriu-lhe, apesar de saber que Itachi não via.

_ Problema resolvido!

_ Continuas um idiota.

_ E tu continuas a rapariga mais feia e horripilante que conheço.

Hinaro suspirou pesadamente enquanto pegava nas velhas fotografias para se distrair das discussões dos outros dois.

* * *

Fugaku olhou para a casa de Hyuga Hinata, sentado na relva enquanto estava encostado á parede do edifício onde vivia temporariamente. Parecia ser calma e gentil, aquela mulher, mesmo que de vez em quando mostrasse uma espécie de poder politico e manipulador bastante razoável. Ela era um enigma, e também os seus filhos.

Ainda não vira nem o tal de Daisuke nem a tal Itachi (Pelo menos não vira a rapariga ao perto). Esses dois eram um mistério pronto a ser desvendado e raios, não saíria de Konoha sem saber o que é que aquela mulher tinha tido com os seus pais e o que é que ela lhes significava!

Apenas tinha que arranjar um plano bem construído e bem pensado, depois era só actuar.

_ Oi, Fugaku!

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos suspirou ao ser liberto da sua meditação matinal e olhou para cima, observando o rosto bonito de Sora e a cara estranha e Azul de Miso. Os seus dois amigos sentaram-se ao seu lado e também olharam para a casa da Caçadora.

_ Tsh, não devias pensar muito nela. - Fez Sora calmamente, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Ela é, tipo, vinte anos mais velha que tu, não seria correcto.

Fugaku sentiu um minúsculo rubor nas faces e a sua sobrancelha avermelhada estremeceu.

_ Eu não penso nela dessa forma, imbecil. - Resmungou o mais novo dos três, cruzando os braços por cima do peito – Apenas quero saber quem ela é.

_ Isso é fácil. - Os dois rapazes olharam para Miso, que tinha os olhos amarelos pregados numa das janelas – O nome dela é Hyuga Hinata, vai fazer trinta daqui a alguns meses, tem olhos brancos, cabelos azuis escuros, possuiu o Kekkei Gekkai dos Hyuga, o Byakugan, apesar de ser Caçadora, está no nível Hokage, ou seja, é se acontecer algo a Uzumaki Naruto, é ela quem o irá substituir, a sua equipa de Gennin era constituída por ela, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Sasuke, que acabou por ser substituído por um rapaz Anbu chamado Sai. Tem três filhos, Hyuga Daisuke, segundo melhor aluno da sua turma, Hyuga Itachi, melhor aluna da sua turma e Hyuga Hinaro, o terceiro melhor. Os três tem todos a mesma idade, são trigémeos. Fazem parte da mesma equipa de Gennin e são treinados por Hatake Kakashi.

Fugaku e Sora pestanejaram, abismados, antes de franzirem o sobrolho.

_ Invadiste o escritório do Hokage, não foi?

A rapariga azul sorriu, cruzando os braços.

_ Como é evidente. E ninguém me detectou. Começo a duvidar seriamente das capacidades destes ninjas de Konoha... talvez estes exames Chunnin vão ser mais fáceis que eu pensava.

_ Hum... e descobriste mais alguma coisa?

Miso anuiu enquanto pegava num colar de prata. O símbolo de Jashin brilhou nos seus dedos azuis, atraindo a atenção de Sora.

_ Nem penses em fazer esses rituais aqui em Konoha. Deixas sempre tudo porco e depois nós é que temos que limpar.

_ Hump! O tio Itachi deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Tenho regras a cumprir, leis que são obrigatórias para seguir o caminho de Jashin-sama...

_ Parem com isso. Continua, por favor. - Ralhou Fugaku, antes que os seus dois companheiros começassem uma briga de religiões e tretas parecidas.

_ Está bem, está bem. Apenas vão entrar duas equipas de Konoha. A equipa do Hatake, que é constituída pelos filhos da Caçadora Hyuga, e a equipa de Nara Shikamaru, que é constituída por Uzumaki Jiraiya, Ynuzuka Neko-Neko e Hyuga Hizashi. Vão entrar várias equipas de Kirigakure e também de Suna, mas esses vieram depois de nós.

Sora sorriu maliciosamente, coçando o nariz.

_ He-he, não vão ter hipóteses contra nós! - Fez o rapaz louro alegremente, saltando do seu lugar para se por em pé, somos os maiores! Ninguém nos poderá fazer frente! - E colocou as mãos na cintura – Temos a força, a rapidez e a inteligência... também temos a beleza. - Com a mão, levantou um pouco o seu cabelo longo enquanto o seu rosto tomava uma expressão sedutora. Miso e Fugaku ergueram uma sobrancelha cada um – Nenhum imbecil de Konoha nos poderá chegar aos calcanhares! Vamos acabar com eles em cinco segundos!

_ Tanta confiança, não é. - Itachi apareceu pela porta, carregando várias facas Kunais – Vamos ver se são assim tão bons, não é verdade?

_ Mas tio Itachi, acabamos de almoçar!

_ Numa missão o teu inimigo não vai querer saber se acabas-te de almoçar ou mandar uma queca...

_ Itachi! Língua!

_ ... Por Kami, Sasuke, o rapaz tem onze anos, já não é uma criança. Continuando... o teu inimigo não vai querer saber nada, apenas irá tentar matar-te. Por isso, meus pirralhos extremamente irritantes, toca a levantar esses cus e treinar até estarem a suar que nem cavalos!

Miso e Fugaku levantaram-se, fazendo caretas feias e aborrecidas.

_ Raios, tio Itachi, não és nada divertido. - Resmungou Sora enquanto tirava as luvas negras que sempre usava, revelando as bocas que tinha nas palmas das suas mãos – És mesmo desmancha-prazeres.

_ Por causa desse comentário, vais treinar três vezes mais que os outros. - Ordenou o líder da Akatsuki, satisfeito por ouvir o som indignado do rapaz mais novo – E nada de explosões, Sora. Tinha que ter herdado aquele hábito terrível do teu pai.

_ Arte é explosiva, e ninguém pode dizer o contrário!

_ Cala-te e corre.

Sora grunhiu algo como "Estúpidos Uchihas" e "Não sabem o que é arte" e também "Pensam que são os maiores porque têm mais mulheres a babarem-se ao vê-los", enquanto corria sem grandes pressas.

_ Se não corres mais rápido, lanço-te uma bola de fogo e vais ficar como rabo-queimado.

Estúpido Itachi.

* * *

Nhaaaa acabei outro capítulo!

Sorry para aqueles que não apreciam Yaoi... (Mas já estavam avisados, não é verdade?)

^-^

Bem... acho que para o próximo capitulo os exames Chunnin já vão começar XD vai ser muito interessante (Pois claro...)

Tenho um poll no meu perfil para me ajudarem mesmo com uma questão, gostaria que o fossem ver e votassem. Se não o encontrarem digam-me, que eu mando-vos uma mensagem com a pergunta e as opções ^-^ por favor dêem uma olhadela T3T

Obrigado pelas reviews! Foram oito! 8D (Eu já referi o quão patética eu sou... não já?)

**misha yanata:** Obrigado pela review, querida ^-^ ainda bem que gostas-te da discussão entre Hinata e Hiashi XD também foi a minha cena favorita (Essa e a cena de Daisuke e as suas fãs) XD

**Guida-Hyuuga:** Obrigado! E sim, vou tentar fazer o encontro da Itachi e DO Itachi o mais violento possivel (Quando ele souber, se facto, que ela é sua filha) XD Lol, Fugaku vai ter muito que lutar para resistir aos encantos adoráveis de Hinaro xD E sim, Daisuke é esperto numas coisas e um completo idiota (No que diz respeito ás mulheres) noutras, essa mistura bizarra entre o clube de fãs do pai e a inocencia da mãe são os seus maiores problemas XD MUU, não sei em que capitulo é que eles vão descobrir a verdade sobre os trigémeos, mas estava a planear umas coisinhas interessantes XD e sim, eles ficam a pensar mal da Hinata ao pensarem que ela dormiu com outros, mas isso é porque o ciúme não os deixa raciocinar como se deve ser XD Lol, eu já sabia que eras brasileira, até porque utilizas expressões características, não me leves a mal, até acho adorável (Para mim qualquer coisa é adorável... excepto francês, mas isso foi trauma da escola.)XD

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **: Obrigado pela review! ^3^ Ainda bem que não achas que foi chato ^-^ he-he, gostas da Itachi? Ela é apenas uma alma incompreendida XD O encontro (Bem... o VERDADEIRO encontro entre os dois Itachis vai ser um bocado violento e não muito simpático XC) e sim, Hinaro é uma pobre alma que teve que se parecer tanto com a pobre e tímida Hinata XD

**Abacaxi:** XD Daisuke é muito dedicado aos seus trabalhos diários e chatear o irmão é um deles XD Mikoto tinha que ser diferente de todos os Uchiha, ou iria ficar uma família demasiado melancólica e deprimente XD obrigado pela review!

**Mrs. Loockers :** XD Itachi continua com todo o seu poder destrutivo e a sua maneira Uchiha de Agir XD e vai continuar assim até... bem, acho que vai ser sempre assim. Lol XD Não sei onde é que fui buscar a ideia para essa frase, mas temos que admitir que quem lê os livros de Jiraiya tem que ser minimamente pervertido XD Obrigado pela review Loo-chan! ^\\\\^

**Flor-chan1:** Obrigado pela review ^-^ fico contente por gostares de "A cor do Gelo", é a minha fic (Das minhas, como é evidente) favorita. (Ou pelo menos a que eu aprecio mais escrever XD Hum... posso fazer uma pergunta? Escreveste "Lacrymosa" ou seja deixaste-me na duvida se estavas a ler a versão original ou a tradução em inglês. Se é a escrita pobremente em Inglês, então vai demorar um bocadinho mais, se é a original, então os capitulos seis e sete foram reescritos e repostos. Se ainda não os leste, então convito-te a fazê-lo ^-^

**Hyuuga Maya - Haruno Tomoe :** Continuei! Continuei! XD Obrigado pela tua review!

**annakeelly:** E de repente invadiste todas as minhas fics (De forma boa é claro, és sempre bem vinda a invadir qualquer fic da minha autoria XD) obrigado pela review!

Obrigado, meus amores! Estou muito agradecida.

Agora, vou responder a todas as review que me mandaram naquela ajuda que eu enviei á algumas semanas atrás XD (Sim, eu sou um bocado imbecil, mas pronto)

**misha yanata:** xD Afinal vou fazer as duas ideias (Sim, eu sou patética XC, não consegui resistir) Já te mandei uma mensagem privada, espero que a tenhas recebido ^-^ muito obrigado pela ajuda, e se quiseres ler, a segunda ideia foi a primeira que escrevi e já está por aí.

**laisdepaula:** Tens um talento especial de meter ideias estranhas na cabeça XC primeiro foi aquela coisa do Daisuke e do Hinaro (Que ainda não sei se vai acontecer ou não) e agora é a ideia do ItaHinaSasu (Ménage, o meu favorito) na minha primeira ideia. Agora isso infiltrou-me na mente e vai ser difícil tirar XD mas vai demorar, porque é difícil construir uma história onde três pessoas estão apaixonadas umas pelas outras (E ainda por cima duas delas são irmãos), como "A cor do Gelo" e "A cor do fogo" são histórias de humor (Ou tentativas), não sem qualquer fundamento, são apenas um bocado patetas, agora a primeira ideia que lancei seria algo mais sério e dramático, ainda que odeie dramas XC Obrigado pela ajuda na mesma XD e continua a espalhar as tuas ideias pelo mundo, tenho a certeza que vão gostar XD

**gesy :** Muu, essa fic seria algo que eu conseguia ler com todo gosto, mas não sei se conseguiria escrever. T3T dramas e mais dramas, sempre foram o meu ponto fraco X-X Mas! É claro que agradeço todas as ajudas! E mesmo com essa ideia mereces um abraço (Que irás receber por telepatia visto que estamos separadas por um oceano O.O) obrigado e muitos bjs!

**Mrs. Loockers:** Hum... talvez... mas ainda não sei T3T as aulas vão começar e não vou ter muito tempo para escrever o que quer que seja. Isto vai estar um bocadinho parado por aqui, principalmente na época dos exames. Talvez nas férias de verão pegue na tua ideia, Loo-chan ^-^ até lá vou continuar com as minhas fics (Incluindo a nova) ^-^ obrigado pela ajuda!!!!

E foram estas as almas caridosas que me ajudaram ^-^ obrigada mais uma vez!!!!

Bem, leiam "**Scar**", "**Lacrimosa**", "**A nona peça**" e "**Little Mouse**"!!!

Bjs,

Evil


	6. Faíscas

Capitulo 6

Faiscas

Hinaro fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia o canto repetido dos pássaros que saltitavam nos ramos esqueléticos das árvores. O jovem rapaz sentia a frescura da floresta percorrer o seu rosto, num brisa suave e agradável que enchia o seu coração de felicidade.

Sentou-se com gentileza, encostando as costas a um tronco rugoso e olhou para cima.

Dali a poucas horas o exame iria começar.

Suspiro.

Ele não estava com medo de sair magoado. Não. Isso era o menos. Era um ninja, afinal de contas. Aguentava muito bem a dor. Estava sim com medo de despontar toda a gente.

Sabia que não era fraco. Era muito mais forte, rápido e ágil do que muitos _Gennin, Chunnin_ e mesmo _Jounnins _que existiam na aldeia. Mas não estava ao nível de Daisuke ou de Itachi.

Não. Nem sequer lá perto.

Quando Daisuke se enfurecia a sério, mas mesmo, mesmo, mesmo a sério, era imparável. Iria trazer ao mundo uma onde de destruição brutal que deixaria uma marca por muitos anos. Apenas acontecera isso uma vez, numa pequena missão de escolta de uma princesa do país das rochas. Um grupo de rufias, nível _Anbu_, atacam-nos e quase "mataram" Itachi ao lhe acertarem com uma _Kunai_ no meio da testa. Era claro que era um clone de corvos que a rapariga fizera, mas Daisuke não sabia disso.

Hinaro nunca estivera tão assustado como naquele dia.

O seu irmão mais velho não se transformara, nem lhe aconteceu nada fisicamente a não ser o habitual activar do Sharingan. Simplesmente ficara mais sombrio e uma expressão de puro ódio manchara-lhe o rosto (Era Daisuke de quem estávamos a falar. Desde quando é que ele possuía uma emoção tão negra como _ódio_?). O rapaz utilizara todos os _jutsus_ que sabia contra os inimigos, desde queimá-los com bolas de fogo a utilizar o Chidori com cada um.

Quando tudo a um raio de cem quilómetros estava destruído e os homens mortos, Itachi lá decidira aparecer e chamar-lhe idiota.

Daisuke não lhe falou durante uma semana.

Bem. Itachi não precisava de se enfurecer para destruir tudo. Podia simplesmente estar aborrecida e quando uma oportunidade de diversão lhe aparecia (Lutar com um inimigo), ela iria aproveitá-la ao máximo (Ou seja, os pobres ninjas iriam sofrer.)

Pois, a sua irmã era um _bocadinho_ sádica. Sabe-se lá a que membro da família a rapariga foi herdar isso, mas o mal já estava feito.

A sua irmã era a ninja mais forte que conhecia, sem contar com o tio Naruto, Hinata e Sai. Hinaro duvidava seriamente que algum dos _Shinobis_ que iriam participar no exame a venceriam, nem mesmo os da Akatsuki.

Itachi era mais rápida que Lee, mas forte que Sakura, mais astuta e observadora que Neji, mais esperta e matreira que Kakashi e com mais confiança que Naruto. Ela não se limitava a copiar os _jutsus_ dos outros com o _Sharingan_ que herdara. Visto que possuía os dois _Kekkei_ _Gekkai_, analisava a quantidade de _Chakra_, a sua forma e por onde saía. Ela não copiava os _jutsus_, aprendia-os.

Yep. A única pessoa que talvez conseguiria vencer a sua irmã era mesmo Daisuke. E era apenas um _talvez_.

Um som metálico arrancou-o dos seus pensamentos e Hinaro olhou para a frente.

Lá á frente, ao pé da casa que a Akatsuki ocupava naquele momento, aquele rapaz baixinho de cabelos vermelhos treinava arduamente com o Uchiha mais velho, aquele de cabelos longos. Daisuke observara-os muitas vezes discretamente, sem saber bem porquê, mas era uma necessidade escondida no seu coração.

_Irmão_.

Aquele rapazinho era seu irmão mais novo. E nem sequer estava consciente disso.

Talvez Hinaro o devesse odiar, como a sua irmã mais velha fizera (Mas Itachi não gostava de maior parte da população mundial), talvez o devesse invejar por ter o amor paternal que ele nunca teve. Mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia detestar aquele rapaz de cabelos de sangue.

Era o seu irmãozinho.

_O seu pequeno irmãozinho._

Como é que odiaria alguém que estava tão próximo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante?

Era claro que Hinaro também queria receber um sorriso orgulhoso da boca do Uchiha mais velho, ou uma palmadinha afectuosa do outro de cabelos curtos e despenteados, mas sabia que não podia. Aqueles pais não lhe pertenciam, mesmo que o tivessem criado. Eles tinham a sua própria família, provavelmente uma mulher lá em Suna, a mãe dos seus filhos. Para que é que dois Uchihas iriam querer uma cria puramente Hyuga? Talvez Itachi e Daisuke, que eram fortes, dominavam as artes do fogo muito bem e tinham _Sharingan_, mas ele era um Hyuga de nome, sangue e olhar.

Agora ligeiramente deprimido, Hinaro colocou os seus olhos brancos no chão e suspirou pesadamente.

Talvez estivesse a torturar-se para nada. De que valia estar ali sentado a pensar nas usa "mágoas" estúpidas e irritantes.

Ergueu a cabeça com orgulho e levantou-se, sacudindo as roupas brancas. Respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía (Que, por sinal, não era muita). Começou a caminhar rapidamente em direcção dos dois Uchiha que treinavam arduamente, escapando das sombras frescas das árvores e praticamente atirando-se para o sol ardente.

Hum... a sua pele era sensível á luz solar. Mais um aspecto que herdara da sua mãe.

Mas á medida que se aproximava dos outros dois, a coragem desvanecia-se e o nervosismo chegava. O seu passo abrandou e o seu corpo delgado tremia de medo. Levou as mãos ao peito e com o dedo indicador massajou o lábio inferior.

Itachi reparou na segunda presença e olhou-o com curiosidade, perguntando-se do que raio é que o rapaz queria. Fugaku, ao notar que o seu pai já não se mostrava concentrado na luta, olhou para o lado, admirado por ver aquele rapaz Hyuga que parecia mais uma menina.

_ Queres alguma coisa, miúdo? - Perguntou Itachi. Não era um tom frio, mas também não era doce. Itachi não gostava do miúdo, nem dos outros dois que andavam por aí mascarados. Tinham alguma coisa na cara que não pudessem mostrar ao mundo? Pareciam uma mistura esquisita entre Kakashi e aquele homem que trazia um monte de insectos no corpo.

A rapariga, em especial, dava-lhe arrepios. Não que ele o fosse mostrar, era Uchiha Itachi, não tinha medo de uma miúda que provavelmente nem sequer chegara á puberdade.

O rapazinho mirou-o com olhos muito abertos e por momentos Itachi pensou que o seu cérebro bloqueara. Che. Pobre rapaz. Um bocadinho medricas, não?

Mas depois viu algo nas faces do Hyuga que fizeram o seu coração apertar-se tanto que era doloroso.

Um _rubor_.

O rapazinho corara, manchara as suas faces brancas com vermelho.

_Hinata_.

A memória da rapariguinha que gaguejava, corava e desmaiava assombro-o naquele momento. Ah, bons tempos em que ele simplesmente se infiltrava na sua mente e a torturava com conversas taradas, ou a chateava a falar de Sasuke, ou insultava o lourinho que na altura tinha uma inteligência semelhante a um pardal.

Agora, apenas por lhe ter trazido memórias indesejadas, Itachi gostava menos do miúdo.

_ B-bem... eu.. e-eu... – Gaguejou o rapaz Hyuga num fio de voz, olhos brancos fixos em Fugaku, que o olhava com interesse – B-bem... a-apenas queria... hum... desejar b-boa sorte. - E olhou para o chão, brincando com os dedos nervosamente.

Para espanto de Itachi, o seu filho mais velho corou um pouco e coçou a cabeça, embaraçado. Nunca vira o seu filho corar... ah, espera! Já vira. Uma vez decidira_ torturar_ o irmão (Porque ele era Uchiha Itachi, e Uchiha Itachi nascera para _torturar_ Sasuke, era esse o seu objectivo de vida) e o rapazinho apanhou-o mesmo durante a acção. Tanto Fugaku como Sasuke ficaram vermelhos como tomates e Itachi ficara encarregue de se assegurar que o filho não ficara traumatizado com a visão.

Afinal de contas, as suas _torturas_ não eram apropriadas para as crianças. (Se é que me entendem...)

Mas o seu filho era um Uchiha, e com tal espírito forte, o rapaz não iria ficar traumatizado só por ver uma "_performance_" entre os pais.

_ Hum... obrigado. Acho eu. - Disse Fugaku e Itachi sentiu orgulho por o seu filhote mostrar ao Hyuga como é que se falava. Sinceramente, o que é que a Hinata andava a fazer com o rapazinho? Nem sequer falar como se deve ser sabia! - Boa sorte também para ti, se é assim.

E a cria de Hinata sorriu. Era um enorme e doce sorriso e Itachi olhou-o desconfiadamente. Andava aquela criatura a atirar-se ao seu filho? Nem pensar! Ou Fugaku namorava com uma rapariga ou namorava com um rapaz que se parecesse, de facto, com um _homem_, e não com um Hermafrodita Andrógina qualquer.

Por seu lado, Hinaro sentia-se extremamente incomodado pelo olhar desconfiado que o seu querido e adorado papá (Que não sabia que era seu papá) lhe lançava. Perguntava-se, também, porque é que os Uchiha, génios conhecidos por todo o planeta, não usavam o cérebro e faziam cálculos com a sua idade.

Olá! Ele tinha treze anos e eles tinham dormido com a sua mãe á catorzes primaveras atrás! Era preciso fazer um desenho!

Oh, esperem. Eles não sabiam que idade que ele e os irmãos tinham.

Raios.

Deveria dizer-lhes?

...

Nã, depois a sua irmã iria capá-lo.

Raios.

Era melhor ficar calado acerca do assunto...

_ B-bem... – Murmurou Hinaro desconfortavelmente – E-era tudo. Adeus... e-e vemo-nos m-mais logo n-nos exames.

E fugiu com a velocidade do vento.

Fugaku olhou para o pai e lançou-lhe um olhar semi-irritado.

_ Assustaste-o.

Itachi olhou-o inocentemente e lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso maroto.

_ Quem? Eu? Que palermice, rapaz, o miúdo deveria ter alguma coisa para fazer, mais nada.

_ Estavas a olhar para ele como se o quisesses estripar.

_ Bem, eu não gosto dele. - Resmungou o mais velho dos dois enquanto começava a recolher todas as _Kunai_ espalhadas pelo espaço.

O rapaz de nove anos inclinou a cabeça vermelha provocando um baloiçar dos seus cabelos vermelhos.

_ Porquê?

_ É irritante. Gagueja muito. Além disso, parece-me fraco. Falta-lhe fibra.

_ Hum... – Ronronou Fugaku enquanto o olhava com interesse – É por isso, ou é porque ele é filho da Caçadora Hyuga.

Houve um estranho e desconfortável silencio na clareira enquanto pai e filho se olhavam com intensidade mútua. Fugaku lutava para descobrir a verdade, mas apenas viu dor nos olhos de Itachi antes dele fechar as suas emoções ao mundo, tornando-se inexpressivo.

Arg, Fugaku odiava quando Itachi e Sasuke faziam aquilo! Eram tão difíceis de ler!

_ É melhor não te meteres muito, rapazinho. - Murmurou Itachi suavemente enquanto se encaminhava para a porta.

_ É sempre a mesma coisa! Aconteceu algo entre vocês e ela, não foi? O que era ela? Uma espécie de irmã? Companheira de armas? Amiga? - Fez uma pausa antes de olhar firmemente para as costas do pai – Amante?

Mas Itachi não lhe respondeu e entrou dentro de casa, deixando o seu filho sozinho na clareira, frustrado e zangado.

* * *

_ Porque é que demoraram tanto? - Resmungou Sasuke enquanto cruzava os braços por cima do seu peito musculado.

Deidara e Kisame lançaram-lhe olhares desagradados, ambos cansados, suados e porcos por causa da sua viagem. Céus, precisavam de um bom e belo banho. Mas, pela maneira como Sasuke os olhava (Que não era agradável) tal coisa não iria acontecer.

_ Olha, puto*, lá por seres a esposa do Itachi, tu arg! - Kisame não conseguiu continuar, visto que tinha um prato espetado na cara.

Sim... sem duvida que Sasuke não estava de bom humor naquele dia (Ele alguma vez esteve de bom humor em qualquer altura da vida?)

_ Porque é que demoraram tanto? - Repetiu o Uchiha num tom particularmente irritado.

O louro suspirou e sentou-se numa das cadeiras de madeira que se situavam em volta da mesa redonda. Colou a sua mão na cara e não se incomodou quando uma língua molhada e viscosa lhe lambeu a bochecha.

Já estava habituado.

_ Vocês queriam saber quantas equipas da terra do som iriam participar, e nós fomos obrigados a ir, un. Demoramos mais porque o Kisame teve a infeliz ideia de comer uma coisa qualquer _verde_ que encontrou no chão e esteve com diarreia durante uma semana, un.

_ E depois Deidara, por alguma razão desconhecida, achou giro explodir com uma quinta. Tivemos que limpar a esterqueira toda. Mais uma semana.

_ E depois decidimos que merecíamos férias e ficamos num Spá durante mais uma semana, un. E aqui estamos!

A sobrancelha de Sasuke estremeceu. Abriu a boca para os insultar, mas Itachi entrara naquele momento e encaminhava-se para o quarto que partilhavam com um ar extremamente insatisfeito.

_ Hei, Itachi! Chegamos! - Fez Kisame animadamente, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo Uchiha mais velho – O que é que ele tem? - Olhou para Sasuke – Ei, puto, andas a perder as tuas qualidades na cama, ou quê?

E levou com uma cadeira em cima antes do antigo vingador seguir o irmão para ver o que se passava com ele.

Kisame ficou ali em mau estado, com uma cadeira espetada na nuca e via estrelas. Teve a vaga sensação de ver algo azul á sua frente e depois uma voz feminina encheu-lhe as orelhas.

_ Olá pai.

O homem azulado suspirou com contentamento, ignorando as dores que sentia graças ao tarado do irmão "_feminino_" de Itachi.

_ Olá meu coelhinho do mar.

_ Tu és um idiota, un.

* * *

(Menções de Yaoi... se isto vos enoja, passem á frente. Não quero vomitado em lado nenhum)

* * *

_ Itachi? Estás mhhhhhmmm...!

Sasuke foi cortado por um beijo ardente e desesperado. Mal teve tempo de saber o que se passava, quando uma língua dominante se enfiou na sua boca e o explorou sem misericórdia. As suas costas embateram com força desnecessária na madeira da porta e ele teve a vaga sensação que partiu um osso qualquer...

Mas, um beijo do Itachi era um beijo do Itachi. Era sempre excitante, doce e quente, ainda que o mais velho tivesse um corpo de gelo, por isso retribuiu de bom grado. Era a sua regra. Beijar Itachi primeiro, dar-lhe uma coça depois.

Sempre fora eficaz...

Finalmente, quando o mais novo estava a ter problemas de respiração, o génio afastou-se de Sasuke e este lutou por oxigénio. Kami. Ainda bem que Itachi não ficava sentimental muitas vezes, ou já o tinha morto.

O mais velho suspirou e abraçou o irmão, que acabara de recuperar a respiração. Sasuke pestanejou. Não que fosse dizer, mas estava a ficar um bocadinho assustado. Então deixou-se estar ali, enquanto tentava ignorar o facto do corpo gelado do irmão o estar a congelar naquele momento.

_ Tu nunca me vais deixar, pois não?

Sasuke franziu o sobrolho escuro, confuso.

_O quê? - Espetou ele num tom quase rude, visto que a sua sensibilidade poderia ser comparada com a de uma sanita.

_ Nunca me vais deixar, pois não?

_ Não estou a ver porque raio é que faria isso.

Andava Itachi nas drogas? Era melhor não. O seu irmão já nascera com um problema qualquer nos miolos, então se estivesse dopado...

Sasuke estremeceu de terror ao pensar naquilo.

Itachi afastou-se um pouco para o observar, olhos negros mostravam dor e preocupação. Ora, Sasuke não era daquelas pessoas que adoravam ter um par de olhos fixos na sua cara. Até porque isso era desconfortável, por isso resistiu á vontade de desviar o olhar.

_ Eu amo-te, sabes disso, não sabes?

O mais novo fez uma cara estranha e olhou-o com confusão.

_ O que é que se passa contigo?

_... Só não quero que me deixes.

O.k... agora Sasuke estava mesmo assustado. Quem é que se tinha infiltrado no cérebro do irmão? Ele nunca falava assim para ninguém, nem para o raio da sua doninha estúpida e pulgenta (Sim, o raio do bicho ganhara pulgas, maravilha).

Ao ver a expressão abatida de Itachi, Sasuke sentiu o seu coração apertar e só pensou numa coisa.

O som do punho do mais novo embater na cabeça do mais velho ecoou pelo espaço.

_ Au! Mas que raio é que se passa contigo! - Queixo-me Itachi enquanto massajava a nuca dorida.

_ Se visses o aspecto que tinhas, também farias isso. - Comentou Sasuke com um minúsculo sorriso, antes de se inclinar para o beijar levemente, a fim de arrancar aquele olhar chateado - Não amues. É irritante.

_ És sempre tão... rude.

_ Eu sei, vive com isso.

_ Já vivo com isso há dezasseis anos. - Esborrachou o irmão contra a porta e sorriu de forma matreira. Sasuke franziu o sobrolho. Oh, sim, qualquer sentimentalismo que Itachi sentira á poucos momentos atrás, tinha-se pirado de vez – E que tal brincares com o teu _Aniki_ para compensares esses anos de tortura?

Sasuke sentiu um minúsculo rubor tingir-lhe as faces antes da sua sobrancelha estremecer com irritação. Empurrou, sem grande vontade, o irmão, que não se moveu um centímetro.

Porque o faria? Tinha o seu querido e amado irmão, que era absolutamente sexy (Não tão sexy quanto ele, como era evidente. Ele era Uchiha Itachi, ninguém vencia a "_sexynessa_" de Uchiha Itachi) e iria aproveitar a ocasião.

Encurralar Sasuke não era propriamente uma tarefa fácil, Itachi não iria desperdiçar aquela oportunidade.

_ Itachi, o exame começa daqui a pouco tempo. - Murmurou o mais novo, ainda que não lutasse muito para o afastar.

O génio sorriu. É claro que não lutava. Mais uma vez, ele era Uchiha Itachi, ninguém resistia a Uchiha Itachi. Se ele quisesse, até o Hokage poderia ter a rastejar aos seus pés (E em consequência, Sakura iria rachar-lhe o crânio por ele ter violado o seu marido Naruto). Mas não era aquele louro barulhento que lhe interessava (Pois se ele quisesse um louro, poderia ter tido o Deidara, que, como bónus, tinha três bocas. Sabe Deus o que é que ele poderia fazer com elas), o seu irmãozinho é que chamava a sua atenção, sempre foi assim.

A culpa era toda de Sasuke, como era evidente. Quem é que o mandava ser tão apetitoso?

_ I-Itachi, Deidara e Kisame já chegaram. - Fez Sasuke fracamente quando Itachi começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

_ Huum... E daí?

_ N-não devias falar com eles? És o líder.

_ Brincadeira primeiro, conversa depois.

Sasuke ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Itachi, impaciente com tanta conversa, calou-o com um beijo de paixão.

Sim... ninguém resistia a Uchiha Itachi.

Agora estava agradecido por Sasuke o ter tirado daquela angústia toda. Se assim não fosse, não iria fazer aquilo com ele.

O _horror_.

* * *

_Algumas horas mais tarde._

_ Então? - Fez Hinata animada, enquanto ajeitava a camisola de Daisuke – Nervosos?

Itachi encolheu os ombros, Hinaro anuiu ligeiramente e Daisuke sorriu com alegria, expressão escondida pela sua mascara preta. O mais velho dos três estava a emanar uma felicidade quase contagiante. Hinata não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver tal espectáculo.

_ Finalmente vou mostrar ao mundo do que sou capaz! - Soltou o mais velho animadamente, enquanto mexia os braços com pressa e os seus cabelos negros baloiçavam com os movimentos repentinos.

_ Bem, faz o que quiseres, desde que não estragues tudo. - Qualquer alegria que existia em Daisuke morreu com as palavras da irmã.

Mas Hinata pestanejou, colocando as mãos na cintura e inclinando a sua cabeça para o lado.

_ Do que estão a falar?

Itachi olhou-a com os seus frios olhos cinzentos, escondidos pelos óculos de sol.

_ Quero que ele utilize os _Jutsus_ dos Uchiha o mínimo possível. Tal como só poderá utilizar o _Sharingan_ enquanto utilizar os óculos.

_ Vocês ainda andam com isso? Mas qual é problema? Sinceramente, não me agrada nada o que andam a fazer. - Respondeu Hinata sinceramente. Odiava ver Itachi e Daisuke com aquelas coisas na cara. Os dois eram tão bonitinhos, para quê esconder?

_ Queres que a Akatsuki descubra quem são os nossos pais? - Perguntou Itachi friamente, enquanto cruzava os braços por cima do seu peito.

Hinata sentiu o seu coração cair. Queria? Não sabia o que iria acontecer se Itachi (Uchiha) e Sasuke descobrissem que tinham três filhos bastardos. Tinha medo que eles rejeitassem os seus bebés. Mas no fundo também queria que os seus filhos se dessem com os pais. Queria dar aos seus filhos uma família de verdade, mesmo que ficasse de fora da vida dos Uchiha. Desde que os seus três anjinhos fossem felizes, ela sacrificaria tudo.

Mas também tinha medo de responder a perguntas que os dois irmãos Uchiha fariam se descobrissem. Como iria responder? Como iria agir perante tal situação.

Sentiu alguma coisa puxar a manga do seu casaco e olhou para baixo. Daisuke olhava-a, de certeza, com impaciência. Hinata poderia não estar a ver o rosto do seu bebé mais velho mais conhecia-o bem.

_ Vamos!

Com um suspiro, Hinata sorriu-lhe com alguma relutância e caminhou em direcção da porta. Tinham que ir buscar a Akatsuki primeiro.

* * *

Hinata bateu á porta.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

_ Talvez devêssemos ir embora. - Resmungou Itachi atrás dela – Não precisamos deles para nada, afinal de contas.

_ Ita-chan, não sejas rude. - Avisou a Caçadora com firmeza – Não quero que os insultes, está bem? - Ouviu um grunhido pela parte da filha, mas sabia que ela iria cumprir as suas ordens.

Quatro vezes.

A porta abriu-se e um rosto estranhamente familiar apareceu, enquanto um vulto de cabelos louros se revelava orgulhosamente por detrás da madeira.

_ Hinata-san!

_ Oh! Deidara-san?

Deidara sorriu-lhe e agarrou-lhe uma mão com as dele, que rapidamente começaram a molhar os dedos de Hinata com baba.

_ Mas que prazer em voltar a vê-la! Há quanto tempo, un!

Hinata riu-se nervosamente, ligeiramente enojada por ter a sua mão coberta de saliva mas, como a alma caridosa que era, tentou retribuir o sorriso entusiasmado do louro.

_ Como está, Deidara-san? Não o tinha visto.

_ Oh, eu e o Kisame estivemos a tratar de umas coisas antes de virmos, un. Mas não ia-mos faltar aos exames, não quando os nossos pirralhos vão participar, un! – Deidara largou a mão de Hinata, que a limpou discretamente ao casaco.

_ O senhor diz "_un_" em todas as frases? - Perguntou Daisuke atrás da mãe, enquanto olhava para Deidara com curiosidade – É um bocadinho esquisito.

Deidara inclinou-se para ver bem o miúdo e franziu o sobrolho louro.

_ E quem és tu, un?

Daisuke sorriu atrás da máscara e colou-se rapidamente em frente de Hinata, estendendo a sua mão para cumprimentar o Louro.

_ Hyuga Daisuke, prazer em conhecê-lo!

O ninja da Akatsuki limitou-se a olhá-lo durante algum tempo, apanhado de surpresa pelo o aspecto particular do rapaz (Ficou ligeiramente assustado com a máscara e os óculos de sol), mas acabou por sorrir e apertou a mão do rapaz com bom grado.

_ Eu não sabia que era mestre de uma equipa, Hinata-san, un.

_ Oh! - Fez Hinata com um ligeiro rubor nas suas faces bonitas – Eu não sou a mestre deles. Kakashi-kun é que é. Eles são os meus filhos. - O orgulho de anunciar o grau de parentesco era evidente na sua voz de mel.

Deidara parou de apertar a mão de Daisuke e olhou-a com o seu único olho visível muito aberto. Os seus braços cairam em cada lado do corpo e ele olhou para os três ditos filhos de Hinata.

_ F-filhos?

_ Hum-hum. O mais velho é o Daisuke. - O rapaz sorriu-lhe ainda mais por detrás da máscara - Aqui está a Itachi - Ela rugiu num tom de aviso - e o mais novo é o Hinaro. - Ele corou e acenou timidamente, antes de se esconder atrás da irmã.

_ Então... – Murmurou o louro lentamente enquanto os olhava ainda com espanto – A Hinata-san tem filhos... não sabia que era casada, un.

_ E não sou.

_ Oh... Então quem é o pai, un?

Hinata ruborizou por completo e sentiu o coração palpitar dentro do seu peito feminino. Gaguejou umas coisas incompreensíveis e ligeiramente cómicas e começou a brincar com os dedos finos nervosamente.

Deidara semicerrou os olhos com desconfiança.

_ Isso é uma pergunta pessoal, _Akatsuki_-_san_. - Rugiu Itachi ferozmente, de braços cruzados.

_ Muito bem... e que idade têm, un?

_ Isso também é pessoal.

_ Existe alguma pergunta que eu possa fazer, un?

_... não.

O.k, a partir daquele momento, Deidara não gostou da miúda.

E Itachi não gostou dele a partir do momento que ele praticamente gritou: "Hinata-san!". Se ele se estivesse a atirar á sua mãe iriam haver mortes. _Muitas_ _mortes_. Nomeadamente um louro da Akatsuki. Nenhum criminoso tocaria na sua mamã sem levar um excerto de porrada.

Ao sentir o ambiente pesado, Hinata sorriu para Deidara enquanto afagava os cabelos negros da filha para a impedir de fazer alguma loucura.

_ Bem, nós estamos aqui para vir buscar os Uchiha e a equipa que vai participar.

_ Oh! Bem... Itachi e Sasuke estão ocupados, un. - Murmurou Deidara enquanto um leve rubor de embaraço lhe cobria as faces ligeiramente queimadas pelo sol.

_ Ocupados? - Fez Daisuke inocentemente – Com o quê?

_ Estão a tentar fazer um bebé, rapaz. Infelizmente esqueceram-se que nenhum deles tem um útero.

Hinata corou violentamente antes de levar uma mão ao nariz para impedir que o sangue escorresse. Não! Ela tinha que ser forte! Não podia pensar em coisas pervertidas ali em frente dos seus filhos! Simplesmente não podia! Respirou fundo para se acalmar.

Mas as imagens voltavam sempre.

Raios.

_ Fazer bebés? - Murmurou Daisuke confuso – Mas para fazer bebés é preciso fazer sexo, que consiste em enfiar um pénis dentro de uma vagina, então onde é que eles iriam pôr o... _oh_!... _ew_.

_ Ainda bem que chegas-te lá sozinho, miúdo, seria muito estranho explicar-te, un.

_ B-bem... eles vão demorar muito a... fazer bebés? - Gaguejou Hinata muito vermelha.

Na verdade ela sentia uma ligeira sensação de ciúme. Quer dizer, eles ainda se tinham um ao outro para se comer, e ela? O que tinha ela a não ser as suas próprias mãos? Há catorze anos que a Caçadora não sentia o verdadeiro prazer de um orgasmo! Catorze anos!

Ya, ya, debaixo daquela camada doce e maternal, estava uma Hyuga Hinata sexualmente frustrada.

_Muito frustrada_.

Catorze anos de frustração é demasiado, até para a pessoa mais forte do universo.

_ Bem, já devem estar quase a acabar, visto que desapareceram há algumas horas. Eu digo-te, hás vezes aqueles os dois parecem um casal de coelhos, un.

Houve outro silêncio esquisito. Daisuke ainda estava chocado pela sua descoberta nova (Cofh,Cofh,_sexo anal_,cofh, cofh não digam ás criancinhas), Hinaro parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, pois a conversa prendera-lhe a respiração e o oxigénio é importante para viver, Hinata continuou na sua revolta interior de ciúme por não ter tido satisfação durante tanto tempo.

Itachi cruzou os braços e virou-lhes costas.

_ Eh, acabei de perder o pouco respeito que tinha deles.

_ Ita-chan!

_ É verdade, se queriam fazer essas coisas, esperavam pela noite. Agora estão a fazer com que perca o meu tempo precioso á espera que acabem com as suas escapadinhas homossexuais incestuosas.

_ Tens algum problema com as nossas escapadinhas homossexuais incestuosas, pirralha?

Hinata corou intensamente de vergonha e embaraço.

Era a primeira vez que Uchiha Itachi e a sua filha se encaravam e falavam um com o outro. Os Hyuga olharam para a porta, onde o génio se encontrava com um estranho ar satisfeito no rosto, misturado com a ligeira irritação que ele mostrava ao olhar para a rapariga.

Itachi olhou para o Uchiha com desprezo, escondido por detrás dos óculos, mas rapidamente fez menção de o mostrar por palavras.

_ Não fales para mim, _velhote_. Não te dei essa honra. - Se havia coisa que ela odiava, era ser chamada de pirralha.

_ Ita-chan! O que é que te disse?

_ Ele insultou-me primeiro. É um acto de auto-defesa.

Enquanto Hinata e a sua querida filha tinham a sua pequena discussão, Daisuke olhava para o pai com os olhos muito abertos. Nas últimas semanas estivera demasiado perdido em treinos, e quando via alguém da Akatsuki era só de realce. Mas agora estava a olhá-lo, o líder da organização estava ali e só agora é que o rapaz se apercebia de como ele era alto.

_ Olá! - Fez ele num tom muito alto, calando a sua mãe e a irmã – O meu nome é Hyuga Daisuke, prazer em conhecê-lo! - E estendeu a mão na esperança de simplesmente tocar no pai, nem que fosse apenas uma vez.

Itachi ficou a olhar para a mão do rapaz como se fosse um _alien_ e nem sequer fez menção de lhe tocar. Lentamente, o sorriso que era tapado pela mascara morreu e Daisuke começou a sentir-se ligeiramente deprimido, coisa que era rara na sua pessoa. Baixou a mão.

O Uchiha estava _mesmo, mesmo, mesmo_ mas _mesmo_ irritado. O nervo da cachopa! Chamou-lhe velhote! _Velhote_! A **ele**! A **Uchiha Itachi**, um dos ninjas mais fortes e temidos de sempre! Quem é que a pirralha pensava que era para lhe chamar velhote? Se quisesse (E secretamente estava com desejos disso) Itachi poderia partir aquele pescocinho fino e branco e três segundos! _Velhote_! Hump! Ele nem sequer tinha quarenta anos!

Aquela _Ita_-_chan_ estava na sua lista negra... e a caminhar para o topo.

_Velhote_... sinceramente!

_ Hum... Itachi-san. - A maravilhosa voz de Hinata acordou-o dos pensamentos assassinos que ele estava a ter naquele momento pela filha da Caçadora – Podemos ir? Está a ficar tarde.

_ Hn. Sasuke! Trás os miúdos e o Kisame, temos que ir!

_ Pára de me dar ordens, seu imbecil!

_ Ah, limita-te a mexer esse rabo antes que aí vá e te arrependas.

Houve um suspiro colectivo...

* * *

_ _DAISUKE-KUN, BOA SORTE!_

__ ADORO-TE, DAISUKE-KUN! _

__ OH, DAISUKE-KUN, ÉS TÃO LINDO. PORQUE ESCONDES A TUA CARA! DAISUKE!_

__ TU VAIS ARRASAR, DAISUKE!_

__ AMO-TE DAISUKE-KUN, CASA COMIGO POR FAVOR!_

__ DAISUKE-KUN!_

__ DAISUKE!_

__ DAISUKE!_

_ São capazes de se calarem, suas bestas horríveis e desprezíveis! - Rosnou Kisame ferosmente, tomando um aspecto mais sombrio e assustador que calou de imediato o grupo de raparigas que cercavam Daisuke.

Itachi estava espantado pela popularidade do rapaz. Nem ele tivera tantas fãs quando ainda era um ninja de Konoha. Ele contara todas as raparigas que gritaram o nome "Daisuke" desde que saíram de casa.

_47... _

E ainda estavam a meio do caminho...

Bolas, o miúdo era bom.

Agora Itachi sentia uma imensa curiosidade em saber o que havia por debaixo daquela mascara negra.

_ Hei, miúda, porque é que usas máscara? - Perguntou Sasuke á filha de Hinata, que caminhava bem afastada do grupo, pois supostamente, como ela dissera momentos antes, recusava-se a caminhar ao lado de _falhados criminosos nojentos e fedorentos_.

Não tinha sido um comentário agradável.

A rapariga inclinou a cabeça para o lado, num acto de mistério.

_ Pareço-me demasiado com o meu pai. - Respondeu ela calmamente.

_ E daí?

_ Ele é _feio_. Muito _feio_. Tão _feio_ que afasta uma multidão só com a sua cara. - Se Itachi-chan não usasse aquela mascara, poderiam ter visto o sorriso de gozo que ela envergava.

Sasuke franziu o sobrolho com o comentário, e tentou imaginar um homem assim tão asqueroso. Tentou também perceber como é que Hinata iria dormir com uma criatura dessas.

Por sua vez a caçadora levou a mão á cara e suspirou. Ita-chan tinha que parar com aqueles comentários. Era obvio que o Uchiha mais velho não se dava com ela e a ultima coisa que Hinata queria era que Itachi se desse mal com os seus pais.

Mas conhecendo a filha como conhecia, ia levar muito tempo até ela os aceitar como amigos, quanto mais família.

_ E ele? - Perguntou Sora enquanto apontava para Daisuke, que o olhou com curiosidade – O que é que ele tem na cara? É parecido com o vosso pai, também?

_ Não, ele é constantemente violado pelas raparigas da aldeia. É melhor esconder-lhe a cara antes que elas o matem.

_ Estou a ver... hei, tu! _Disuke_, ou lá o que é!

_ Daisuke. - Corrigiu o dito rapaz sem qualquer irritação, contente por alguém da Akatsuki estar a falar para ele. Ele era uma pessoa social, gostava de fazer amigos.

_ Ya, ya, como queiras. - Fez Sora rapidamente - Olha lá, como é que aturas aquilo todos os dias?

_ Aquilo o quê?

_ _DAISUKE_-_KUN_!

_ Aquilo.

_ Oh. Não sei. Estou habituado. Elas não agem assim com vocês? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando eles abanaram a cabeça – Não? Sempre pensei que elas gritavam o nome de toda a gente.

_ Não, palerma, isso só acontece contigo.

_ Ita-chan! Pára de ser tão rude para mim!

Itachi ignorou-o e continuou a caminhar no seu jeito arrogante e superior enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o seu peito feminino. Daisuke ia dizer-lhe alguma coisa, provavelmente era um insulto, antes de ser atacado por mais seis rapariguinhas.

_ _**Daaaaisuuuukeeee-kuuuuuuun**_!

Céus aquelas criaturas eram verdadeiros monstros!

Hinata suspirou pesadamente e colocou a mão por cima do ombro de Hinaro, que olhava o irmão com piedade.

Ia ser um caminho _muito_ longo...

* * *

Muu, não gostei muito deste capitulo.

Bem, exames Chunnin começam no próximo!

Continuem a votar no poll que está no meu perfil, por favor!

Waw!

Nove reviews! ^-^

**abacaxi**: Ainda bem que adoras-te o capitulo! Fico contente. É mesmo um atentado esconder as caras daqueles os dois, não é? *Suspiro* Mas era necessário. Eu bem tento dar protagonismo a ItaHinaSasu, mas é muito difícil. Começas-te a ler "Scar"? Isso é óptimo, espero que tenhas gostado. (Ainda que "Scar seja uma história um bocadinho mais negra que esta T3T) Obrigado pela review! *-*

**annakeelly**: ^-^ obrigado pela review! XD Sim, a imaginar a Itachi de óculos e máscara é, de facto, uma imagem cómica. XD Sim, o Sora é simplesmente um pobre coitado que está ali para sofrer XD Obrigado pela Review!

**jessica**-**semnadaprafaze123**: Sim, Itachi é malvado (Mas bom), mas isso toda a gente sabe. XD Concordo contigo, um bocadinho de Yaoi nunca fez mal a ninguém (Mas eu sou pervertida...) desculpa, mas é muito difícil fazer para já uma cena picante entre Hinata e os Uchiha. Não a posso fazer simplesmente chegar ao pé deles e dizer: Sexo, agora! (Ainda que seja tentador...) XD Obrigado pela review, Jessica! *\\\*

**laisdepaula**: Não faz mal, não me importo de teres faltado um capitulo ^-^ XD sim Sasuke e as suas tendências Emos fazem o mundo girar. Os Uchiha são criaturas cruéis, filmam coisas interessantes e depois não nos mostram, gostam de fazer-nos sofrer. XD Não, Daisuke com os seus sorrisos maliciosos não está a mandar nenhuma indirecta. Ele é demasiado inocente para isso. XD E não, Hinaro não manda, esse é o trabalho da Itachi. XD As mentes pervertidas serão sempre pervertidas, não te precisas de desculpar, funciono da mesma forma -_-' a minha mãe não me repreende porque é igual XD (Eu tinha que ser parecida com alguém) obrigado pela review!

**Ai**-**no**-**Hana**: Considera-te adicionada, minha querida! Ainda bem que gostas-te da "A cor do Gelo" e ainda bem que gostas desta ^-^. Bem, dar-te o Hinaro não posso, mas posso sempre fazer um desenho dele e dar-to, se quiseres ^-^

**misha** **yanata** : Oh, se matares a Itachi já não havia tanto interesse na história XD Ainda bem k te relacionas com as minhas personagens X) obrigado pelo apoio e pela review!

**Mrs**. **Loockers**: Loo-chan! Qualquer coisa é desculpada quando se refere a ti! ^-^ Como podes ter notado neste capitulo os dois Itachis não se deram muito bem... mas em compensação o Itachi continua pervertido! 8D Daisuke é uma mistura esquisita entre Sasuke e Naruto, sim, é verdade, visto que passou toda a sua infância ao lado do louro, apanhou a sua personalidade XD Hinaro é uma Hinata com pilinha, fim. XD Obrigado pela review! (Até levas um "_smile_" do Itachi) **^/-\^** (vês?)

**BonecaHyuuga**: Ainda bem que gostas da fic! Desculpa por te fazer esperar. Obrigado por teres invadido as minhas fic (Porque eu gosto muito quando alguém faz isso) e pelas reviews queridas! ^\\\^

**Hyuuga Maya - Haruno Tomoe:** Minha querida, eu nunca irei abandonar uma fic. Posso demorar séculos até terminá-la, mas acabo sempre! ^-^ foi uma jura que fiz quando entrei neste site. XD E n te preocupes, n é a preguiça dos leitores que n me mandam reviews que me impedem de continuar. Ou é a escola, ou fiquei temporariamente sem imaginação, mas isso resolve-se depressa ^-^ Obrigado pela review!

Bjs a todos os k me mandaram reviews! São fofos, queridos e meracem todos os abraços possíveis!Desculpem ter demorado tanto T3T

Bjs,

Evil.

P.s:

***Puto**, em Portugal, é o sinónimo de rapaz novo, rapazinho ou miúdo. Como maior parte dos meus leitores são brasileiros, não os queria confundir. (Além disso não sei se vocês têm outro significado para esta palavra. Espero que não.)


	7. 1º exame e desconfianças

Naruto não é meu (Porque é que continuo a dizer isto? O Kishi não é uma rapariga portuguesa…)

* * *

Capitulo 7

1º Exame e desconfiança

Sakura colocou as mãos no para peito da janela e suspirou. O seus olhos verdes observaram o grupo que caminhava lentamente lá em baixo e a mulher do Hokage sentiu-se suspirar lentamente. Atrás dela, Naruto assinava uns últimos papeis e documentos, que tinha que acabar antes dos exames Chunnin começarem, coisa que iria acontecer dentro de... hum... meia hora.

Naruto começou a escrever o seu nome com rapidez, a entrar em pânico.

Onde estava Hinata quando precisava dela? Oh, sim, a escoltar a Akatsuki. Raios. Para a próxima iria dar esse cargo a Sai, pelo menos teria mais utilidade do que tinha agora, o raio do rapaz inexpressivo só servia para as missão de Anbu e esses estavam sob o controlo do Neji. Porque raio deu ele o controlo ao Hyuga, afinal? Ah, sim, porque assim teria menos trabalho e poderia dar mais atenção á sua família.

Ser Hokage era chato.

É claro que era uma honra, e o orgulho de ser forte o suficiente para proteger aqueles que amava e a sua aldeia era absolutamente estonteante. Mas a Porra da responsabilidade nunca tinha sido o seu forte.

E era aí que a Hinata entrava.

O trabalho dela era simples. Tomar o seu cargo se ele estivesse fora ou algo grave lhe acontecesse, caçar os seus prémios (Bandidos, violadores, ninjas foragidos, esse tipo de coisas...) para arranjar dinheiro para a aldeia e ajudá-lo com os documentos e os milhares de papeis.

Dizer que Naruto estava arrependido por ter dispensado a sua melhor amiga e parceira de equipa para fazer de Baby Sitter dos Uchiha era pouco.

Ele estava a desesperar!

_ Eles não falam sobre a matéria. - Murmurou Sakura tristemente.

_ Hum? - Fez Naruto num tom distraído, enquanto continuava a assinar as folhas.

_ Hinata e os irmãos Uchiha. Como vão resolver os seus problemas, se não falam sobre eles?

_ Sakura-chan...

_ Eu sei que não me deveria meter, mas... – Sakura suspirou enquanto encostava a testa ao vidro - Dói, sabes. Ver Hinata sozinha, enquanto todas nós temos um marido que nos ama sempre ao nosso lado. Eu estou farta de a ver assim, sempre solitária, sempre com aquela dor nos seus olhos. A Tenten também já notou e a Ino sofre quase tanto como a Hinata ao vê-la daquela maneira. E além disso - Colocou as mãos na superfície gelada e transparente, como se quisesse tocar nas três figuras baixas e de cabelos negros que caminhavam no meio do grupo - Aquelas adoráveis criancinhas precisam dos seus pais.

A sua mão caiu e ela reprimiu um soluço triste. Naruto olhou durante algum tempo para o papel, perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos antes de respirar fundo e continuar o seu trabalho. Ira lidar com Hinata mais tarde. Talvez uma pequena visita a sua casa depois do exame não faria mal nenhum. Afinal de contas, com tanto trabalho e ainda o facto de ter estado a treinar o seu filho, o Hokage não tivera tempo de visitar os seus afilhados.

_ Mas... – Sakura ainda não terminara e finalmente o encarou - Achas que é demasiado tarde? Se Itachi-san e o Sasuke-san descobrirem que os trigémeos são... bem... seus filhos, o que farão? Achas que já começaram a desconfiar? - Perguntou, mais para si do que propriamente para o marido – Tiveste tanto trabalho para aniquilares os rumores do Kekkei Gekkai híbrido da Ita-chan e do Sharingan do Daisuke-kun... e agora eles taparam a cara.

_ Os trigémeos têm o problema de parecerem mais novos do que são. Geralmente, na batalha, viram isso a seu favor, pois os inimigos iram subestimá-los graças á sua altura. - Naruto coçou o queixo – Jiraiya é mais novo que eles um ano e é mais alto que Daisuke.

_ Mas não mais forte.

_ Sim... – A voz do Hokage mostrava alguma irritação. Porquê? Porque a porra do filho do Sasuke (Que era uma cópia quase idêntica do seu pai, á parte da personalidade e do cabelo longo) era mais forte, inteligente e talentoso que o dele. Raios. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de adorar Daisuke como se este fosse seu – …. Ita-chan é baixinha e é também a Gennin mais forte de Konoha. - Encostou-se na cadeira – Ás vezes pergunto-me porque é que a Hinata não a deixou entrar no exame á anos atrás. A rapariga tinha potencial para isso.

_ Ela não queria que a filha tivesse uma infância sufocante como Uchiha Itachi teve. Eu faria o mesmo, se estivesse no lugar dela.

_ Ah...

_ Não te perguntas, de vez em quando, se não preferias que ela tivesse ficado naquela aldeia estranha, com a Akatsuki? - Perguntou-lhe Sakura lentamente, olhando para o chão. Ela sabia bem que Naruto não tolerava muito bem as pessoas que traiam a aldeia, principalmente depois do que aconteceu com Sasuke - Mesmo que ela nos tivesse, em parte, traído, seria feliz, os trigémeos teriam uma família verdadeira e... bem... acho que o principal é que ela seria feliz.

_ Não. Chama-me egoísta, mas... se ela nos deixasse, eu perderia por completo a primeira família que alguma vez tive. Konoha perderia uma excelente guerreira, eu nunca conheceria os meus afilhados, tu talvez nunca terias aceito namorar comigo e... simplesmente não queria perder a única pessoa a quem posso chamar de irmã... outra vez.

_ Oh, Naruto-kun...

_ Eu sou horrível não sou? Eu tentei compensá-los, Sakura-chan. Mas não é mesma coisa. Eles são como família mas... sempre ficaram um bocado de parte visto que eu tenho a minha própria família para cuidar. Nem sempre estive lá para eles. Não estive lá quando Hinaro disse a sua primeira palavra, não estive lá quando Ita-chan descobriu os poderes dos seus olhos, não estive lá quando Daisuke conseguiu pela primeira vez fazer aquela bola de fogo esquisita. Raios, nem sequer estive lá durante este ultimo mês para os ajudar nos treinos.

_ Naruto, tu não és horrível. - E abraçou-o – Estiveste lá quando pudeste. Eles nunca te culparam por isso. Eles amam-te. E compreendem que tu não podes estar sempre com eles. Nós todos tentamos dar-lhes o amor que necessitam, mas... existe um laço que nenhum de nós pode estabelecer. Esse trabalho é de Itachi e Sasuke.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, enquanto olhavam para nada em particular. Finalmente, Naruto lançou um sorriso fraco.

_ Lembras-te quando nasceram?

_ Sim... eram tão pequeninos e adoráveis. O choro do Daisuke-kun ouvia-se a quilómetros de distância.

_ Já naquela altura aquele rapaz tinha uns óptimos pulmões. Lembro-me que quando o peguei ao colo ele calou-se e abriu os olhinhos pretos. Nem sequer sabia que os bebés abriam os olhos tão cedo! Lembrem-me logo do Sasuke. E depois... ele sorriu-me. Fui a primeira pessoa para quem Daisuke sorriu.

_ E depois, feito idiota, raptaste um recém-nascido e foste até ás estátuas dos Hokages erguê-lo como se fosse um Deus vindo á terra enquanto gritavas: "Aleluia, Aleluia." A Hinata entrou em pânico graças a ti. E o pior é que fizeste o mesmo quando o nosso filho nasceu!

Naruto estremeceu com a memória. Não pelo o que fizera a Jiraiya, mas sim pela coça que levara de uma Sakura pós-parto. Não tinha sido agradável.

_ Hei, não tens papéis para assinar?

Santa mãe de Deus!

* * *

Daisuke parou de repente. O grupo olhou para ele confuso, mas não disseram nada. Lentamente, os olhos negros do rapaz esbugalharam-se por que trás dos óculos escuros e um enorme e alegre sorriso apareceu-lhe no rosto, escondidos pela máscara.

_ JIRAIYA-KUN!

Os membros da Akatsuki estremeceram e Sora, que estava mesmo ao lado do Hyuga, teve a sensação que o seu tímpano direito tinha rebentado.

Lá á frente, o rapaz louro virou-se para trás e sorriu alegremente ao ver o moreno, que lhe acenava de maneira energética. Os antigos bandidos observaram, enquanto erguiam as sobrancelhas com algum choque, os dois rapazes correrem na direcção de um do outro, iluminados por um por do sol imaginário, numa praia que só os dois viam...

_ Alguma vez viste algum Hyuga comportar-se daquela maneira? - Perguntou Sasuke ao irmão num sussurro quase horrorizado.

_ Não, mas seria assustador se todos eles fizessem este tipo de coisas.

Finalmente, depois de uma corrida em câmara lenta, os dois melhores amigos abraçaram-se enquanto choravam dramaticamente o nome um do outro.

Juntando-se ao grupo, Hyuga Itachi inclinou a cabeça e Hinaro sorriu ligeiramente.

_ Mal posso esperar pelo dia em que aqueles os dois se casem. - Disse ela calmamente no seu tom inexpressivo.

_ Nee-chan... eu não acho que eles gostam um do outro dessa maneira...

_ Disparate, olha para aquilo. - Estendeu a mão na direcção dos dois rapazes – Eles estão praticamente a apalpar-se.

_ Vá lá, Ita-chan. Sabes bem que não é Daisuke-kun quem o Jiraiya-kun quer. - Fez Hinata com um pequeno sorriso conhecedor no seu rosto.

Itachi soltou um som seco e cruzou os braços por cima do seu peito ainda em desenvolvimento.

_ Bem, é melhor ele contentar-se com o palerma. Preferia morrer a ter filhos louros. Pelo menos com Daisuke, ele não tem esse problema.

E continuou a andar, acabando por atrair a atenção de Jiraiya, que rapidamente largou Daisuke para ir-se babar ao lado dela, enquanto lamentava o facto de Itachi esconder o seu rosto com a máscara.

Hinata e Hinaro suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

_ O teu filho é gay?

A caçadora Hyuga olhou para o Uchiha mais velho muito de pressa, olhos esbugalhados. Franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e lançou um som indeciso, antes de se baixar um pouco para sussurrar á sua criança mais nova.

_ É?

_ Não sei. Ele nunca mostrou grande interesse a ninguém. - Respondeu Hinaro lentamente, enquanto ganhava um ligeiro rubor no rosto.

_ Ah! Bem, Uchiha-san - Hinata esticou-se outra vez e sorriu nervosamente - O meu filho mais velho ainda está naquela fase indecisa. E, além disso, não é da sua conta a sexualidade de Daisuke.

_ Qual sexualidade? - Perguntou o dito rapaz, pois agora era ignorado pelo melhor amigo, que continuava a babar-se ao lado de Ita-chan.

_ Nada, querido, vamos continuar o caminho.

Daisuke olhou-a durante algum tempo, antes de se virar de novo para o melhor amigo e, sem qualquer ciúme, tentar desviar a atenção do louro para si.

_ Jiraiya-kun, o que fazias aqui sozinho?

Finalmente, o riu de baba parou de escorrer pelo queixo do Uzumaki e este parou de comer Itachi com os olhos para se virar para o seu amigo Hyuga.

Sorriu.

_ Combinei com o Hizashi-teme e a Neko-Neko-chan para nos encontrarmos aqui.

_ Isso é óptimo, Jiraiya-kun. - Disse Hinata docemente enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos louros – Mas temos que ir. - E agachou-se, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa – Vemo-nos nos exames e boa sorte!

O louro corou violentamente com o gesto da sua madrinha antes de anuir. O grupo começou-se a afastar, deixando Jiraiya para trás, que lhes acenava alegremente.

_ Hei, Daisuke! - Chamou uma última vez, quando já estavam mais afastados.

O Hyuga voltou-se para trás, curioso.

Jiraiya lançou-lhe um sorriso desafiador.

_ Desta vez não vou perder para ti, meu irmão.

Com um uma gargalhada semi-abafada, Daisuke retirou os óculos pretos enquanto se virava completamente para o seu melhor amigo, revelando os seus olhos de carvão, que brilhavam de expectativa ao ouvir tais palavras.

O que era um desafio sem contacto visual?

_ Isso é o que vamos ver, pirralho.

E miraram-se os dois, verde no preto. Dois amigos, dois irmãos... dois rivais.

_ Perdoem-me e ao meu talento para arruinar momentos românticos, mas temos que ir. - Fez Sora num tom animado fingindo, enquanto colocava os seus braços em volta dos ombros de Daisuke como se já se conhecessem á séculos.

O Hyuga olhou-o com o sobrolho franzido e Sora fez o mesmo. Os seus narizes quase se tocavam. Fitaram-se longamente. Ligeiramente mais afastadas, as fãs de Daisuke rugiam com ciúme.

_ Não era suposto os Hyuga terem todos os olhos brancos e tal? Porque é que os teus são pretos?

_ Enigmas da vida. - Rosnou Itachi enquanto afastava quase violentamente o Gennin da Akatsuki do seu irmão mais velho. Com um olhar ameaçador, a rapariga ordenou silenciosamente Daisuke a colocar os óculos.

_ Até logo, Jiraiya-kun! - Despediu-se o mais velho dos trigémeos enquanto voltava a esconder os seus olhos negros.

_ Até logo!

Itachi rapidamente pegou no braço do seu irmão e puxou-o mais para a frente, a fim de lhe dar um sermão sussurrado por ele ter tido a estúpida ideia de ter retirado os óculos em frente da Akatsuki.

Sasuke aproximou-se de Sora enquanto este lançava um olhar odioso á filha da caçadora.

_ Olhos negros, disseste...?

_ Sim. Como os do Fugaku-kun. - Resmungou o louro antes de caminhar em direcção de Deidara, que se entretia a falar animadamente com Hinaro, que parecia estar extremamente assustado.

O Uchiha pestanejou um pouco, antes de olhar de novo para o rapaz e a rapariga Hyuga que ralhavam um com o outro em sussurros inaudiveis. Virou-se para Hinata, que suspirava tristemente por alguma coisa e depois para o sue irmão, que conversava com Miso e Kisame.

Semicerrou os olhos desconfiadamente.

* * *

_ EU QUERO VER O MEU ONII-CHAN!

O clone Sasuke tinha uma vida muito complicada. Desde que nascera (Trinta minutos antes) que tivera que tomar conta daquela criatura minuscula e adorável, mas que berrava como um bezerro e tinha a força de um rinoceronte.

Levou com uma fralda na cara, ligeiramente húmida, e rapidamente entrou num estado de nojo e pânico, antes de se lembrar que aquela raparguinnha já utilizava o potinho sozinha. De onde raio viera a fralda?

O seu olhar negro caiu em cima de um bonequinho molhado que estava aos pés da miúda.

O que é que andavam a dar de comer á criança?

_ Hei, hei, Mikoto-chan! Não te preocupes, o teu Onii-chan vai aparecer daqui a algumas horas! Além disso, tens-me aqui!

Ela olhou-o com os seus olhinhos pretos, esbugalhados e brilhantes pelas lágrimas que derramava.

_ TU NÃO ÉS O MEU OTOU-CHAN!

E começou a chorar outra vez.

O pobre clone Sasuke suspirou enquanto levava a mão á sua face. O que tinha ele feito para merecer aquilo? Agora o raio da miuda começara a espernear violentamente enquanto estava deitada no chão.

Óptimo. Era mesmo o que ele queria, uma rapariguinha a fazer birra.

_ Mikoto! - Fez ele asperamente. A menina olhou-o ligeiramente amedrontada e o clone Sasuke rapidamente se sentiu culpado. Óptimo, agora tinha assustado a filha do Sasuke original. Com um suspiro, o clone ajoelhou-se em frente de Mikoto e abraçou-a – Pronto. Sabes bem que não podias ir. És demasiado nova. Além disso irias distrair o teu Onii-chan.

_ M-mas... m-mas eu queria dar-lhe os biscoitos que lhe fiz... - Chorou enquanto apontava para um cesto cheio de rodelas de lama seca que estava ao canto.

O clone Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_ Dás-lhe depois. Tenho a certeza que ele irá adorar. Olha... se parares de chorar, eu brinco contigo.

O rosto dela rapidamente ficou animado e um adorável rubor atingiu-lhe as faces.

_ A sério? - E afastou-se para pegar num boneco seco – Muito bem. Eu sou a mamã, Haru é o papá - Ela manejou o peluche antes de lhe lançar um grande sorriso - E tu, falso Otou-chan, és o bebé.

O clone Sasuke suspirou com desespero enquanto ela lhe metia um biberão de brincar na boca.

* * *

_ Bem... – Fez Hinata quase tristemente – Chegamos.

Os três Gennin da Akatsuki olharam para o edifício com expectativa. Por um segundo, os olhos de Fugaku ficaram vermelhos quando ele os moveu em direcção da rapariga Hyuga, que estava ao lado dos irmãos de braços cruzados.

Hyuga Itachi... ele não gostava muito dela. Havia uma aura esquisita á sua volta, ele não sabia bem explicar o quê era. Parecia ser tristeza, raiva, traição, sadismo, tudo misturado numa espiral demoníaca.

Além disso, ela tinha um porte de superioridade que o irritava profundamente.

_ Oh, os meus bebés! - Chorou Hinata antes de abraçar os seus três anjinhos fortemente.

Daisuke e Itachi chocaram com as suas cabeças e Hinaro ficou sem ar. Os três começaram a receber beijos molhados nas suas faces, enquanto eram ainda mais esmagados pelo abraço de anaconda que a sua mãe tinha.

_ Vocês são tão novinhos! - E o facto de eles serem mais baixos do que era normal para crianças da sua idade não ajudava. Pareciam ser tão frágeis, pequeninos e adoráveis – Ainda parece que foi ontem que eu estava de perna aberta, com uma barriga de elefante, com dores de morrer enquanto vocês nasciam.

_ Obrigado pela imagem mental, _muito_ encantadora. - Comentou Sasuke com um sarcasmo calmo enquanto os outros anuíam.

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar irritado antes de voltar ao seu trabalho de mimar os seus filhinhos com beijos demorados.

_ Okaa-san! - Fez Daisuke num tom desesperado - A minha cara está encostada á da Ita-chan! Não quero apanhar os germes Emos dela!

_ Germes Emos? Se á alguém aqui tem que estar preocupado, palerma, sou eu, posso apanhar a tua estupidez.

_ A-ar... preciso... de... ar...!

Finalmente, com os olhos brancos repletos de lágrimas, Hinata largou-os e afastou-se para lhes virar costas, a fim de esconder a sua expressão chorosa. Hinaro arfou por oxigénio, levando a mão ao seu peito magrinho. Daisuke e Itachi separaram-se num ápice e começaram a limpar os corpos com as mãos, como se o toque de um do outro fosse extremamente tóxico.

_ V-voces deveriam ir entregar a inscrição... e levem os G-Gennin da Akatsuki convosco. - Murmurou Hinata ainda num tom de choro.

Deidara sorriu para Sora antes de lhe afagar os cabelos, Kisame abraçou a sua menina azul como se ela fosse um ursinho de peluche e tanto Itachi como Sasuke deram uma palmadinha afectuosa na cabeça vermelha de Fugaku, que lhes sorriu fracamente.

_ A sério? Podemos ir? - Perguntou Daisuke antes de se virar para o meio-irmão (Que não sabia de tal facto) que estava mesmo ao seu lado, ainda a ser "mimado" pelos pais (Uchihas não mimam.) - Miúdo! Eu gosto de teu cabelo - E agarrou-lhe o braço - Para as inscrições!

_ O quê! Hei! - Mas foi de demasiado tarde, porque Daisuke já corria velozmente, arrastando-o (Bem, ele estava praticamente a voar, duo á velocidade do mais velho)

Itachi e Hinaro suspiraram, antes de dizerem um ultimo adeus á mãe, que respondeu com um fraco gemido, e começarem a caminhar em direcção do edifício, com os outros dois Gennin da Akatsuki atrás.

_ Mas que raio... - Fez o Uchiha mais velho enquanto observava os miúdos afastarem-se - Ele raptou o nosso filho! - E virou-se para Hinata – O que é que andas a ensinar ao rapaz?

Mas ela limitou-se a olhar para ele com os seus olhos vermelhos do choro. O seu rosto bonito estava corado, triste e molhado enquanto o seu corpo feminino tremia.

_ E-eles já estão tão crescidos... - Murmurou ela para ninguém em especial – E eu estou a ficar velha, _gorda_ e _pouco_ atraente! _Buáaa_! - Fungou – Preciso de um chocolate. - E correu, em busca da uma máquina ou uma loja que vendesse doces.

Os quatro homens ficaram a olhar para o local onde ela estivera momentos antes, enquanto pestanejavam repetidamente.

_ O que foi aquilo, un?

_ Problemas de mulher. Não iríamos entender. - Respondeu Itachi calmamente.

_ O Sasuke iria...

_ Hei! O que queres dizer com isso?

_ Bem, é obvio que tu és a mulher do Itachi, por isso... – E Kisame deixou a frase por acabar com um tom sugestivo.

_ Kisame, eu acho que é melhor não... – Mas foi demasiado tarde, visto que no outro momento Sasuke já tinha espetado a cabeça azul do homem peixe no chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera. Uchiha Sasuke furioso equivalia a Kisame magoado e local destruído. Itachi suspirou antes de sorrir levemente.

Sasuke ficava tão sexy quando estava zangado!

* * *

Sora franziu o sobrolho.

A gente de Konoha era doidinha... só podia ser.

Como raio é que ele iria responder a tais perguntas? Eram impossíveis! Aquilo era o tipo de perguntas que se faziam a Jounins, mesmo a Anbus! E ele era um simples Gennin! Está bem, ele era um lindo, maravilhoso e talentoso rapaz, mas por amor de Deus!

Céus, quando ele saísse dali, iria espancar alguém, isso era certo.

Pronto, pronto... ele tinha que se acalmar. Ainda nem á dez minutos o primeiro exame tinha começado, não era preciso entrar em pânico. Respirou fundo várias vezes para se aclamar. Não valia a pena ficar nervoso. Vá lá. ele não era o único assim, pois não?

Observou os outros.

Miso não escrevia nada, mas isso era porque ela era demasiado preguiçosa para o fazer. A sua mão feminina estava encostada ao seu rosto azul e ela parecia estar quase a adormecer. Fugaku tinha, obviamente, o Sharingan activado e copiava as respostas das outras pessoas.

Levou os olhos para outro sítios. Aquele rapaz louro, o Uzumaki que se babara ao olhar para a rapariga mascarada, escrevia lentamente, com as sobrancelhas claras franzidas num gesto de concentração. Havia outro que Sora vira antes de entrar para aquela sala, outro Hyuga (Porque parecia que Konoha estava infestado por Hyugas!) Mas esse Hyuga era diferente dos outros três. Aquele Hyuga tinha o cabelo castanho, longo e liso. Os seus olhos brancos eram frios e arrogantes, muito diferentes dos do rapazinho que gaguejava. Sora não gostou muito dele. Esse Hyuga (Cujo nome não lhe foi mencionado, ou se foi, Sora esquecera-se) escrevia rapidamente sobre o papel, com veias salientes em volta dos seus olhos. Era uma visão estranha. Sora ficou a gostar menos dele. Uma rapariga que acompanhara os outros dois estava mais afastada, sorria de forma estranhamente felina e tinha um gatinho na cabeça que lhe ia miando de tempo a tempo, enquanto ela escrevia. Era bonita, mas não fazia o seu género.

Uma mão bateu fortemente numa mesa e Sora olhou para a direcção do barulho, admirado.

_ Acabei. - Fez Itachi num tom de triunfo.

_ Raios! - Chorou o mais velho dos trigémeos, que estava no outro lado da sala, ou seja, mesmo situado mesmo á esquerda de Sora, a trinta centímetros de distancia - Mais três segundos e acabava primeiro que tu!

_ Melhor sorte para a próxima.

_ Hum... hum... e-eu também acabei.

_ Isso é óptimo, Hime!

_ N-não me chames isso!

_ SILENCIO!

Os três olharam para o ninja que supervisionava a prova.

_ Se já acabaram, então calem-se e fiquem quietos até todos os outros terminarem.

_ Mas tio Chouji!

_ Mas nada! E trata-me com respeito, rapaz, estás num exame, não em casa da tua mãe!

Daisuke ficou a olhar para o Jounin durante algum tempo antes de parecer ficar amuado e cruzar os braços. Sora observou-o longamente.

Sabem o que é que o irritava? Aquela máscara.

A curiosidade de saber o que estava debaixo daquele pedaço de tecido estava a matá-lo. Ali estava, ao seu lado, um Hyuga de olhos negros, que também não tinha o mesmo cabelo liso, sedoso e estranhamente feminino, como o resto da família (Só de olhar para o rapaz que estava na equipa do louro, via-se logo que tal facto verdadeiro), e as raparigas da aldeia faziam xixi nas cuecas com excitação só por o verem...

Ele queria ver por que é que isso tudo acontecia! Estava em pulgas! Apetecia-lhe saltar-lhe para cima, arrancar-lhe aquela merda do rosto e gritar-lhe para a cara obscenidades profanas sem qualquer nexo.

Mas assim iria ficar mal visto.

Raios...

* * *

_ Estamos perdidos.

_ Não, não estamos.

_ Estamos sim.

_ Sasuke, eu sou Uchiha Itachi, e o Uchiha Itachi nunca se perde. Agora cala-te, antes que te dê um murro.

_ Ai é? Dás-me um murro e não tens sexo durante um mês inteiro.

_ Tu não farias isso!

_ Faria sim... e continuamos perdidos.

_ Já te disse que não estamos perdidos, raios! E porque, em nome do diabo, é que Konoha mudou tanto? Não podemos sair da aldeia por duas décadas, que têm que mudar tudo?

Sasuke bufou. Estavam dentro do edifício onde estava a decorrer o primeiro exame, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida (Nomeadamente, a casmurrice Uchiha, que é demasiado poderosa e Uchihas não pediam informações) estavam perdidos.

Hinata não regressara depois dos filhos terem ido para o exame e ela ter entrado em depressão. Hum... provavelmente estava naquela altura do mês. Kisame e Deidara preferiram ir beber _Sake_ para um bar lá perto, do que saber como Sora e Miso se estavam a sair.

Ora, sem a sua guia e com uma Konoha mudada, os dois irmãos Uchiha perderam-se naquele estúpido edifício enorme, cheio de portas e corredores sombrios.

Era oficial, quando Sasuke saísse dali, iria matar Naruto por ter feito tantas obras.

* * *

Hinata sentou-se no chão enquanto mastigava o seu terceiro chocolate e olhava para a fotografia dos seus anjinhos de quando eles eram pequenos bebés recém-nascidos. Sabia que talvez estivesse a ser demasiado dramática, mas não conseguia evitar.

Os seus bebés estavam a crescer. Em breve, as três únicas coisas que lhe davam razões para viver iriam ser adultos, iriam encontrar alguém que os amasse e iriam casar. Iriam ter filhos, biológicos ou adoptados e iriam sair de sua casa para construir a sua própria família.

E Hinata ficaria sozinha naquela casa grade e espaçosa. Sabia que iria ficar orgulhosa, quando os seus filhos atingissem tal etapa da vida, mas não conseguia impedir de sentir a dor do futuro abandono.

Além disso, não estava a ficar mais nova, e a frustração sexual estava-se a acumular.

É claro que ao longo dos anos tentara fazê-lo com outros homens, mas simplesmente não deu. Apenas um beijo a enojava por completo, quanto mais leva-los para a cama. Não conseguira. Afastava-se sempre com um sorriso de quem pede desculpa e voltava para casa, intocada, para encarar a filha (Pois Ita-chan, apesar detestar sempre a falar mal dos Uchiha, ainda queria que a mãe fosse feliz com um homem).

O seu lábio inferior tremeu ao pensar na sua querida Itachi casada com um homem sem rosto e com um bebé igualmente desconhecido nos braços.

Ser mãe solteira era uma chatice.

_ Pára de dizer que estamos perdidos, Sasuke.

_ Mas nós estamos pedidos! Mete isso na tua cabeça rija... não olhes para mim dessa maneira pervertida, seu tarado de merda! Eu juro que um dia... oh! Hyuga-san.

Hinata pestanejou enquanto arrancava outro pedaço de chocolate e os olhava, ainda sentada no chão (Bem, ela estava confortável, não se iria mover por causa deles). Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e Itachi franziu o sobrolho.

_ Vais ficar gorda como uma porca, se continuares a comer doces dessa maneira. - Acabou o mais velho por dizer, num acto totalmente de conselho, e não de insulto, enquanto o seu irmãozinho batia na própria testa, incrédulo pelas suas palavras.

Os olhos brancos dela ficaram brilhantes com lágrimas e ela começou a chorar outra vez (Mas não parou de comer o chocolate).

_ Viste o que fizeste?

_ Como raio é que iria eu saber que ela estava tão sensível?

_ Arg, agora, como sempre, tenho que arranjar o que tu estragas!

Hinata sentiu Sasuke ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e uma mão colocou-se no seu ombro, ainda que hesitante. Ela fungou e olhou para o Uchiha.

_ Olha, Hinata... posso chamar-te Hinata?

Ela anuiu fracamente.

_ Tu não estás gorda, está bem. Pelo menos acho que não, visto que é difícil ver com esse largo casaco que tu tens... – Ao ver que as suas palavras não fizerem efeito, Sasuke engoliu em seco - Mas tenho a certeza que não estás!

_ A-a sério?

_ Sim, a sério.

_ Pff, toda a gente sabe que as mulheres podem engordar após a maternidade. É um facto. Olha a mãe do Sora, por exemplo, engordou dez quilos depois do filho nascer e nunca mais recuperou. - Disse Itachi calmamente, sem sair do local de onde estava – Quero dizer, tu também podes estar mais gorda, visto que tiveste três filhos.

E Hinata começou a chorar outra vez.

_ Não estás a ajudar!

_ V-vocês não j-já n-não acham q-que sou atraente! - E, por causa disso, abriu outro chocolate que trouxera (Só para o caso) e começou a comê-lo.

_ Ah, não digas isso. - Fez Sasuke enquanto lhe dava uma palmadinha afectuosa na cabeça. olhou para Itachi, que continuava com uma expressão aborrecida - Não vais ter sexo durante uma semana.

_ O quê!

_ E-então achas que sou a-atraente?

Ela estava a olha-lo com grandes olhos brilhantes e húmidos pelas lágrimas, o seu rosto estava vermelho, docemente corado pela tristeza, o seu cabelo estava solto e ligeiramente despenteado, o casaco estava ligeiramente aberto e caia-lhe pelos ombros e revelava a camisola justa que ela usava por baixo, e o volume dos seus seios redondos era bem visível.

Hinata, naquele momento, parecia ser uma personagem saída de um Hentai...

É claro que Sasuke a achava atraente!

Na verdade estava quase a babar-se com o que via naquele momento.

Lambeu os lábios inconscientemente enquanto olhava para os dela na expectativa de os provar. Sabia que se o fizesse, provavelmente iria sentir-se magoado ou mesmo confundido, sabia que se o fizesse, Itachi iria ficar excitado, depois chateado por ele ter beijado quem ele prometera nunca mais o fazer.

Mas quem poderia resistir? (Sabia bem que se o irmão estivesse no seu lugar, faria a mesma coisa... ah, quem é que ele estava a enganar, se Itachi estivesse no seu lugar, Hinata já estaria nua, suada e a gemer como um gato com cio.)

Baixou a cabeça lentamente, para não a alarmar, e tomou-lhe a boca com a sua. Ela ficou tensa durante alguns momentos, como se estivesse chocada, antes de fechar os seus bonitos olhos e retribuir com desespero.

Uchiha Sasuke já estava habituado a ter uma vida sexual semi-violenta. O seu irmão era um homem misto, ou era gentil e fazia "amor" com ele, ou era um cabrão sádico que gostava de o castigar por alguma razão (E claro, Sasuke retribuía da mesma forma).

Hinata naquele momento estava a ser semi-violenta, ou simplesmente desesperada, porque agarrou o seu rosto com força e praticamente violou a sua boca com a língua. Nem sequer lhe dava tempo para respirar. Ela fez força nos seus ombros e Sasuke caiu para trás, com a Hyuga no seu colo enquanto as mãos pequeninas começaram a explorar o seu corpo sem qualquer vergonha ou hesitação.

Apenas queria beijá-la e agora iria ser violado por uma Hyuga em desespero...

Óptimo...

Ela pareceu ganhar algum controlo no seu corpo e afastou-se, corando violentamente enquanto colocava as mãos na boca. Num gesto rápido, Hinata levantou-se e correu, com o rosto manchado de vergonha e tristeza. Acabou por desaparecer na escuridão daqueles corredores labirínticos, deixando-os sozinhos.

Sasuke, que estava numa desorganização, olhou para Itachi e franziu o sobrolho.

_ Estás a sangrar do nariz? - Perguntou preocupado antes de a realização o atingir - Ah, limpa essa expressão de tarado do rosto, já te disse que estás de castigo durante uma semana.

_ És cruel Sasuke. E ainda me seduzes ao andares aí á marmelada com aquele pedacinho jeitoso de Hyuga. - E virou-lhe costas – Se não te importas, preciso de um momento sozinho para me recompor...

O mais novo revirou os olhos, antes de reparar num papel que estava no chão. Lentamente, pegou no objecto e esbugalhou os olhos.

Era uma fotografia. Hinata estava no meio, com três bebés pequeninos adormecidos, nos seus braços fininhos. Ela tinha uma expressão cansada e dolorosa, mas mesmo assim, feliz. No seu lado esquerdo, Naruto e Ino sorriam animadamente, ambos tocavam na cabeça da Hyuga com carinho. No outro lado, Neji, Kakashi e um homem extremamente pálido que Sasuke nunca vira na vida, sorriam mais discretamente.

Sasuke sorriu ligeiramente. Deveria ser uma fotografia que alguém tirou (Ele calculava que tivesse sido Sakura) após o nascimento dos trigémeos. Era tão... familiar, carinhosa e bonita. Não tinha nada haver com o nascimento de Fugaku ou Mikoto, pois o carinho aí só se focava nos bebés, não na mãe ou amigos.

Mas o seu minúsculo sorriso morreu enquanto ele observava as feições de Hinata, Neji, Naruto e Ino. Eram tão novos. Não pareciam ter mais que dezassete anos, talvez dezoito ou dezanove, mas não mais que isso.

Um dos bebés tinha os olhos abertos.

Cinzentos…como fumo.

Sasuke lembrou-se das palavras de Sora, quando se tinham encontrado com o miúdo louro, horas antes.

__ Não era suposto os Hyuga terem todos os olhos brancos e tal? Porque é que os teus são pretos?_

A rapariga e o rapaz mais velho taparam os rostos...

__ Hei, miúda, porque é que usas máscara?_

__ Pareço-me demasiado com o meu pai._

Lançou um olhar ás costas de Itachi e cerrou os punhos enquanto sentia o seu coração gelar com a expectativa.

_ O que é que tens aí?

Respirando fundo, Sasuke colocou a fotografia no bolso.

Até podia não ser o caso.

Era só uma possibilidade, uma teoria.

_Nada.

Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha. Era obvio que sabia que ele estava a mentir, mas não fez caso.

Sasuke observou-o com preocupação.

Deveria dizer-lhe? Deveria contar ao seu irmão os seus medos e recentes descobertas?

O rosto zangado de Fugaku e a carinha adorável de Mikoto vieram-lhe a mente e ele mordeu o lábio.

Não. Depois. Depois contaria, após os exames Chunnin terem terminado por completo.

Afinal de contas, poderia não ser verdade.

Parte dele queria que não fosse verdade... enquanto a outra, bem... essa desejava-a com toda a força.

_ Raios... está bem, eu admito. Estamos perdidos.

Sasuke suspirou e forçou todas as usas teorias saírem da sua mente naquele momento. Lançou ao irmão um sorriso falsamente arrogante.

_ Eu tenho sempre razão, Itachi.

_ Não, não tens. Esse é o meu trabalho. Agora anda, tens duas opções... ou continuamos a caminhar até encontrarmos uma saída, ou aproveito-me do teu corpo aqui e agora, já que estou a ficar aborrecido. Como vai ser?

O Uchiha mais novo revirou os olhos e retomou o caminho, enquanto ouvia o som de lamento que o irmão lançava.

Engoliu em seco. Parecia que aquela fotografia queimava no seu bolso, com tantos significados e verdades que poderia conter. Sasuke prendeu a respiração.

Pela primeira vez em anos, estava com medo.

* * *

Sabem para que é que esta história é boa? Libertar frustrações 8D

Uh, Sasu-chan está desconfiado... SasuHina...Ita moment! *-*

Desculpem a demora, mas foi a segunda vez que escrevi este capítulo... e ainda não estou satisfeita com ele *Bate com o punho na mesa, ainda que esteja deitada na cama*

Ba!

Mudando de conversa!

Hora de responder ás reviews!

**laisdepaula:** 8D olá! D8 Esse é o significado de "puto" aí no Brasil! Ou não! Ando a chamar "prostituta" ao meu primo de seis anos desde que ele nasceu! XD Lol, Itachi e Daisuke filhos do Kakashi e do Shino... seria muito interessante de se ver XD. D8 Estás a odiar a Itachi? oh noes! XD na verdade, muitos leitores detestam-na, não que me importe, claro, até acho bastante normal, mas se O Itachi lhe partisse o pescoço... bem... digamos que esta história passaria a ser só SasuHina, visto que uma certa Hyuga mataria o nosso Uchiha favorito. Lol, Daisuke é muito esperto para umas coisas e um puro idiota noutras 8D E como é mais simpático para as suas fãs do que qualquer Uchiha foi na história da humanidade, elas andam todas atrás dele XD Quando Ita-chan disse que Itachi era feio, estava simplesmente a ser sarcástica. É claro que ela não diria isso se Itachi soubesse que era pai dela (E daí talvez o faria... XD) As bocas do Deidara dão alegria ao mundo XD Beijos e obrigado pela review!

**misha yanata:** Perdoa-me! D8 não queria demorar tanto. Gostas-te do capitulo? Sendo assim, fico contente ^-^ espero que gostes deste também. Wa! Finalmente gostaste de um aspecto da Itachi 8D estava a ver que não XD Sarcasmo faz o mundo girar XD Bem, os exames já começaram! Muito obrigado pela review! És uma querida.

**Mrs. Loockers**: Loo-chan 8D Acho que deves ser uma das únicas pessoas que gosta da Itachi D8 Mas enfim. Criar personagens dessas sempre foi o meu passatempo favorito 8D (Eu tenho passatempos esquisitos) Yaoi! 8D é aquela coisa que faz homens lindos um desperdício na mão de outros homens XD Assim ficamos sem eles D8 Perdoa-me a demora! Aqui estou! Não me odeies! T3T... 8D obrigado pela review ^/-\^

**BonecaHyuuga**: Yey, gostas das minhas fics! 8D Hinaro é tão fofo como a Hinata ^.^ Itachi, sim pode ser muito má e Daisuke pode ser tão mau como um Naruto que não come ramen á cinco meses. (Muito mau!) 8D ItaSasu é um fruto proibido, ou se odeia, ou se ama (No meu caso, amei... mas foi depois de muita hesitação a ler aquele primeiro fic) Bem, se gostaste de ItaSasu, então é uma honra levar-te ao lado negro da força (lol, ando a ver demasiado Star Wars) Muito obrigado pela review! ^3^

**Veronique Byron:** 8D Ainda bem que gostaste. Isto é muito estranho... algumas pessoas adoram a Itachi e outras odeiam-na... *-* ainda bem que gostas dela ^-^ A hora da verdade está quase a vir, espero. Obrigado pela review!

**Hyuuga Maya - Haruno Tomoe:** Ainda bem que gostaste mais do capitulo do que eu gostei ^-^ desculpa a demora e muito obrigado pela review!

abacaxi: Não faz mal, eu sei que esse tipo de coisas pode ser complicado (Também já passei por algo semelhante, este ano.) Mikoto apareceu neste capitulo XD mas não muito, vou tentar dar-lhe mais tempo no próximo. XD Obrigado pela review ^3^

**Nayasha Nyah-chan:** Bem, primeiro, eu respondi á tua mensagem privada, mas não sei se recebeste a minha resposta. Diz alguma coisa, se isso não aconteceu, para eu a enviar outra vez 8D Falando agora da tua review: O teste já começou, mas não a parte das lutas XD Ainda bem que gostas da Itachi! x) Muito obrigado pela review e ainda bem que gostaste do meu capitulo!

**annaakeelly:** XD Tenho as minhas razões para não ter gostado dos meus proprios capitulos 8) Itachi está na tua lista negra? XD Lol! Hinaro é adorável, como a Hinata. xD As escapadinhas Homossexuais Incestuosas foram a minha parte favorita de todo o capitulo 8D muito obrigado pela review ^\\\^

**HWinchester**: Ainda bem que gostas das minhas histórias 8D Bem... Sasuke está a ficar desconfiado *3* 8D Mas vou tentar fazer com que seja um encontro interessante XD Hinaro com o Fugaku? Hum... já me tinha falado em DaisukeXHinaro (I blame it on you_, laisdepaula_!), mas nunca em HinaroXFugaku... 8D mas tens razão, são os dois fofinhos, bonitinhos e adoráveis! Obrigado pela review! *-*

Muito obrigado pelas vossas reviews! *-*

Muito, muito obrigado!

Bjs,

Evil.

P.s: Leiam a "Nona Peça", é, das fic que eu escrevo, a minha favorita. *-* (Propaganda, lol)


	8. Antes da Segunda prova

Capitulo 8

Antes da segunda prova

* * *

_ Vá lá, miúdo, tira a máscara. - Resmungou Sasuke baixinho.

Nunca na sua vida se sentira tão tarado e, bem, pedófilo como naquele momento, apesar das suas intenções serem puramente inocentes. Ele não estava ali, agachado no seu quarto, enquanto olhava pela janela com uns binóculos no rosto enquanto observava a casa da vizinha, porque queria violar o rapazinho que se despia para tomar banho. Nem pensar. Sasuke até estava quase a vomitar com tal hipótese. Mas o problema é que o filho mais velho de Hinata, _Disike_ ou lá como se chamava, estava a tirar todas as roupas menos a que interessava!

A máscara.

Que raio! Sasuke estava a ver todas as partes do corpo do rapaz menos a que ele queria; a cara.

Finalmente desviou o olhar, ligeiramente agoniado enquanto colocava a mão no estômago. oK... Ele tinha que se controlar... tinha vivido dois anos com Orochimaru, não era? Já tinha visto e feito coisas piores que aquelas. Além disso, Uchihas não vomitam.

Respirando fundo para acalmar o nojo que sentia por si próprio naquele momento, ele colocou os olhos de novo dos binóculos, apenas para ver...

Que o miúdo tinha fechado a cortina da casa de banho lá da casa da Hinata.

Mas que raio! Ao menos fazia aquilo depois de tirar a máscara.

Sasuke rugiu baixinho. Ali estivera ele, a torturar os seu pobre Sharingan com a "horrenda" visão do rapaz que poderia ser seu filho nu, quase a vomitar no meio do processo e arruinar a sua reputação de Uchiha mauzão, para nada!

Suspirou pesadamente e moveu os binóculos um pouco, analisando as outras janelas. Apenas via a cozinha, onde a rapariga também mascarada andava á procura de alguma coisa e o rapazinho que parecia uma menina lia um livro, sentado á mesa. Também conseguia ver, no ângulo onde estava, uma janela que estava mesmo ao lado da casa de banho, onde o rapaz mais velho se lavava, mas a luz desse quarto desconhecido não estava ligada, impedindo o visionamento dos seus pertences.

Aborrecido, Sasuke concentrou-se no rapazinho feminino e na rapariga rude. Pelo menos não se estavam a despir, pois se o fizessem, Sasuke tinha a certeza que tudo o que tinha comido nas últimas horas iria ser despejado para o chão.

Mas nenhuma das crianças estava a fazer algo de interessante. Eram sempre assim tão aborrecidos? Quero dizer, Mikoto estava sempre a rir-se e a fazer barulho e Fugaku era quase hiperactivo quando comia doces, porque raio é que aquelas duas crias de Hinata eram tão quietas e silenciosas?

Ele estava quase a desistir da sua missão de descobrir o que estava debaixo das máscaras do rapaz mais velho e da rapariga rude, quando subitamente a luz do quarto misterioso que ficava mesmo ao lado da casa de banho foi acesa, revelando uma enorme cama e um armário simples. Sasuke pestanejou contra o vidro da ponta mais estreita dos binóculos enquanto Hinata aparecia no seu campo de visão.

Então aquele deveria ser o quarto dela. Para que raio ela queria uma cama tão grande se era solteira?

Pensando melhor, era mais sensato se ele não se questionasse muito sobre essas coisas. As respostas poderiam desagradá-lo.

Bem, pelo menos o seu estado de espírito deprimido melhorou quando Hinata caminhou para o armário e começou a retirar o casaco. Porque é que ela andava sempre com aquela coisa vestida, afinal? Era igual ao casaco de Naruto. Quantas pessoas andavam com aquilo? Era a nova moda em Konoha? Geez, ainda bem que ele tinha escapado dali antes que alguém lhe pegasse aquilo. Pensado bem, as roupas que usara quando estivera com Orochimaru não eram muito melhores...

E Hinata tirou a camisola.

Bem, pelo menos as coisas estavam a ficar animadoras e qualquer vontade de vomitar que Sasuke sentira quando estivera a tentar ver o rosto do filho nu da Hyuga, desapareceu quase de imediato. Bem, bem, alguém continuava em grande forma, mesmo depois de ter trazido três filhos ao mundo. Ela continuava com um corpo que faria inveja a muitas rapariguinhas que nem sequer chegaram aos vinte.

Mas, como sempre, a felicidade de Uchiha Sasuke é sempre arruinada por alguém, nomeadamente, o seu irmão.

_ O que é que estás a fazer aqui ás escuras? - Perguntou a voz de Itachi subitamente, vinda do nada, mesmo ao seu lado. De repente os binóculos foram arrancados das suas mãos e a maravilhosa visão da Hinata quase sem roupa desapareceu, enquanto o mais velho dos dois olhava para fora da janela, espreitando pelo objecto de espião – O que é que há de tão interessa... olá! Hyuga semi-nua mesmo em frente do nosso quarto. - E Sasuke sentiu a mão do seu irmão afagar-lhe o cabelo – Lindo menino, ensinei-te bem.

_ Itachi! Eu estava a ver!

_ Pára de ser invejoso e partilha alguma coisa com o teu irmão. - Disse Itachi enquanto o empurrava ligeiramente para impedir que Sasuke lhe retirasse os binóculos. Assobiou - Acho que a maternidade fez maravilhas com ela. Já viste aquelas ancas? E eu acho que os seios dela estão maiores. Huummm... parece que vou retirar o que disse hoje de manhã quando comentei que ela poderia estar mais gorda...

_ Pára de ser pervertido e devolve-me os binóculos!

_ Tecnicamente, se eu te der os binóculos, tu também és um pervertido.

_ Sim, mas eu sou pervertido uma vez por mês, tu és todos os dias. Agora dá cá, estás quase a babar-te!

_ Merda, acho que ela topou que está a ser observada. Rápido, ela vai usar o Byakugan, age normalmente.

_ O que quer isso dize...Mhmmhh! - Ah, óptimo. Itachi estava a violar a sua boca com a língua mais uma vez, quando Sasuke exprimira seriamente horas antes que ele estava de castigo durante uma semana. Quando se afastaram para recuperarem o fôlego, o mais novo lançou um olhar indignado ao irmão - Seu sacana, aposto que ela nem sequer olhou para aqui! Aproveitaste a situação para me assediares.

_ Mas é claro, meu querido irmãozinho pateta. Agora despe-te e mete-te na cama, porque és meu esta noite.

_ Eu disse: "Não há sexo durante uma semana".

_ Sasuke, mete-te na cama.

_ Não.

_ Já.

E travaram a mais épica guerra de olhares ameaçadores e firmes que existiu em toda a história mundial.

Itachi ganhou.

* * *

Itachi não mentira quando dissera que Hinata topara que estava a ser observada. É claro que ela nunca chegara a saber quem é que a espiava tão "subtilmente", pois quando activou o seu Byakugan, apenas viu Itachi e Sasuke beijarem-se no quarto. Bem... parecia mais que o mais velho estava a tentar sufocar o outro com a língua, mas não deixava de ser uma visão agradável.

Deve ter sido por isso que ela não deixou de parar de olhar.

É claro que tudo ficou muito mais aborrecido quando os dois irmãos se limitaram a olhar um para o outro como se estivessem a ter uma discussão silenciosa durante o que pareceu ser duas horas, mas depois as coisas ficaram _muuuuuuuuuito_ mais interessantes quando Sasuke, depois de um longo suspiro, começou a despir-se e Itachi sorria vitoriosamente.

Digamos que os trigémeos, nessa noite, foram dar com a sua mãe desmaiada no chão, ainda semi-nua, com uma poça de sangue que saia do seu nariz e um sorriso altamente tarado no rosto.

* * *

_ Comam, fofinhos. Tem hoje é o vosso segundo teste, têm um longo dia pela frente e precisam de energias! - Fez Hinata alegremente enquanto colocava comida que alimentaria três cavalos em frente dos seus filhos.

Daisuke sorriu animadamente, enquanto baixava o pano escuro da máscara e começava a comer selvaticamente. Hinaro e Itachi também se alimentaram, mas de forma mais discreta e educada.

Hinata nunca estivera tão orgulhosa dos seus bebés como estava naquele momento. Tão inteligentes, passaram a primeira prova sem terem copiado. Ela quase quisera mostrar o dedo do meio á Akatsuki quando lhe disseram que a sua Ita-chan tinha sido a primeira a acabar o exame.

Ah! Como se aquele rapazinho Uchiha de cabelos rubros fosse um rival á altura da sua filha, ou mesmo dos seus rapazes. Nunca!

Hinata simplesmente não gostava muito do ar frio e arrogante do rapaz. A irmãzinha do miúdo até era tolerável, e a Hyuga acabava por a achar adorável, mas aquele... Fugaku, era tão... estranho... bem, ela estava habituada a ter alguém frio, arrogante e distante na sua casa, a sua filha era um óptimo exemplo, mas o miúdo não era seu, e ela não gostava dele... fim!

Além disso, que raio de Uchiha tinha o cabelo vermelho?

Isso ainda a fazia mais deprimida, por pensar que provavelmente a mulher que tinha tomado o seu lugar nos corações dos homens que amava era bela, exótica e maravilhosa. Tudo o que Hinata não era.

Raios partam as leis da vida.

_ Isto está tão bom... - Fez Daisuke num tom de adoração, antes de comer um bolinho - Okaa-san, és a melhor cozinheira do mundo.

_ Bem, obrigada, fofinho.

_ Vamos ter que ir buscar a Akatsuki outra vez?

_ Vamos.

_ Os Uchiha não vão estar a fazer bebés outra vez, pois não? - Continuou o mais velho enquanto inspeccionava um biscoito - Porque não sei se desta vez consigo esperar tanto tempo.

_... Esperemos que eles se tenham ocupado bastante esta noite para não nos roubarem mais tempo agora, amor. - Hinata corou enquanto falava, pegando na louça suja para a lavar.

Daisuke olhou-a confuso durante algum tempo, Itachi fez um ar desconfiado e Hinaro estava demasiado nervoso com a segunda prova para prestar atenção ao que a sua família dizia.

_ Bem... eu não sei porque é que eles continuam a tentar. - Comentou Daisuke após aquele momento de silencio - Dois homens não fazem um bebé. Pelo menos sozinhos.

_ Como é que alguém que é tão inteligente numas coisas, pode ser tão burro noutras? - Itachi acabou por suspirar para a sua taça.

Daisuke mostrou-lhe a língua, numa careta de troça.

* * *

_ Gennins! Peço silencio! - Fez Hinata com um leve rubor no rosto.

As várias equipas de Gennins, vitoriosas do primeiro exame, continuaram a falar e a gritar uns com os outros, ignorando a sua voz suave e doce. Hinata fez um ar

desapontado, enquanro Ino, que estava ao seu lado, colocava as mãos na cintura.

_ Silencio, suas bestas imundas! Calem-se antes que vos arranque as línguas! - Rugiu a loura.

Apenas as moscas se ouviam.

Hinata lançou um sorriso agradecido á sua melhor amiga, antes de se virar para todas as equipas.

_ Bem vindos ao segundo exame Chinnin. Aqui terão que recorrer a todos os meios para sobreviver ao ambiente hostil da floresta da Morte. - Satisfeita por ter os múltiplos olhos de todos os participantes em si, a Caçadora meteu a mão no bolso do seu longo casaco branco, retirando dois pequenos guizos - O objectivo do exame é chegar á meta com exemplares iguais a estes dois guizos. Neste momento existem vinte e cinco equipas. Dentro de cinco minutos, entrarão quinze Jounins dentro da floresta, cada um deles com dois destes guizos. O vosso objectivo será derrotar o Jounnin e ficar-lhe com os guizos e de seguida encaminhar-se para a torre de vigia, no meio da floresta. Mas tenham cuidado. Roubar os guizos a outros Gennins é permitido, portanto, vocês são todos inimigos uns dos outros. Ainda que cá fora sejam amigos, parceiros, conhecidos ou mesmo família, assim que passaram pelo ponto de partida, a vossa única preocupação será a vossa vitória e a segurança da vossa equipa. Alguma pergunta?

Uma rapariga, aquela da Akatsuki, a azul, levantou a mão.

_ Sim? - Fez Hinata com doçura.

_ Não que esteja a falar por mim, porque sei bem que posso derrotar qualquer Jounnin, mas como é possível este bando de fracotes derrotar quem quer que seja? - Miso apontou para o numeroso grupo atrás dela.

Vários insultos encheram a clareira.

_ Silencio! Silencio, por favor. - Pediu novamente a Hyuga, desta vez com sucesso - Em resposta á tua pergunta, rapariga, temos sempre que nos lembrar que não estamos sozinhos. Vocês são três, uma equipa, e têm que pensar como tal. Agir como um. Lutar em harmonia. Se fizerem isso, poderão vencer qualquer Jounnin.

Mas ela sabia que todas aquelas criancinhas estavam com medo. Era bom que estivessem, aquela floresta não era pêra doce.

_ Muito bem. Têm cinco dias para chegarem á torre. Partirão daqui a meia hora, até lá, aproveitem para falarem com todos os vossos amigos, antes de estes se tornarem vossos rivais e potenciais inimigos. - Hinata sorriu com doçura - Tenham um bom dia.

Miso lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo, enquanto Sora e Fugaku observava a Caçadora afastar-se elegantemente.

_ "_Bom dia_"? Como raio vamos ter um bom dia ali dentro? - Perguntou a rapariga azul enquanto apontava para as enormes arvores da orla da floresta.

_ Ela é tão bonita... - Fez Sora com um suspiro, ainda com os seus olhos azuis pregados na Hyuga.

_ Ela é tão velha. - Comentou Fugaku secamente.

_ Não é nada! Não deve ser mais velha que o tio Sasuke. - Sora suspirou novamente – Tem uma voz de anjo, tão doce e delicada... Como um sonho.

_ Bem, é demasiado velha para ti. Acho que a Hyuga-san não iria envolver-se romanticamente com um rapaz que é quase vinte anos mais novo que ela. Mas admito que ela tem uma voz agradável. - O rapaz Uchiha corou ligeiramente enquanto dizia as últimas palavras.

_ Não sei porque não. É só esperar mais uns anos, tenho a certeza que ela continuará linda mesmo quando chegar aos quarenta. E acredita, quando eu atingir a maturidade, vou-lhe dar mais satisfação do que qualquer outro homem. Ela não vai querer mais na- _hump_! - Sora não pôde continuar as suas "previsões" do futuro, pois no momento seguinte tinha um punho pálido, pequeno e feminino espetado no estômago.

Itachi olhou-o com desprezo, enquanto retirava o seu punho da barriga do louro. Não que eles conseguissem ver o seu olhar cinzento, pois estava escondido pelos espessos óculos de sol, mas conseguiam sentir a onda de raiva que a rapariga emanava. Daisuke e Hinaro aproximaram-se, ambos com olhares desagradados.

_ Chamas a isso um murro, Ita-chan? - Fez o mais velhos dos três que, apesar de normalmente ser bastante pacifico, naquele momento estava furioso o suficiente para querer a dor de alguém, nomeadamente, Sora - É a primeira vez que acho que bates como uma menina.

_ Se batesse com mais força seria suspeito. - Agarrou Sora pela gola da sua camisola, e olhou-o com ameaça, baixando os óculos ligeiramente para lhe revelar os seus olhos cinzentos, gélidos e aterrorizadores - Voltas a falar assim da minha mãe, seu imbecil, e faço com que o teu estômago te salte pela boca. - E largou-o, deixando-o cair no chão, ainda com dores no seu abdómen - Além disso, duvido que tenhas material suficientemente grande para satisfazeres qualquer mulher.

_ Hei, Hyuga, afasta-te do meu amigo. - Fez Miso num grunhido, empurrando levemente Itachi para trás, que estreitou os olhos - Sabes uma coisa? Eu não gosto de ti.

_ E porque diabos isso iria interessar-me? Os teus sentimentos por mim não me dizem qualquer respeito.

Miso rugiu, aproximando-se até estar a cinco centímetros de distancia da cara coberta da outra rapariga.

_ Lembra-te das minhas palavras, Hyuga. Não quero saber se és a melhor do teu ano, ou se as pessoas acham que és uma prodígio por teres o mesmo nome que o tio Itachi, mas... _Eu. Vou. Esmagar_-_te_. - E fez sinal para o enorme foice que trazia ás costas - Jashin-sama vai ficar desgostoso por receber um sangue tão reles como o teu, mas tenho a certeza que me perdoará.

_ Hump. Diz a esse Jashin-sama que um faço-lhe isto – E ergueu a mão em direcção de Miso, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio num gesto grosseiro - E ele pode enfiar essa foice no cu, pois nem uma gotinha do meu sangue levará. Quanto ao teu suposto esmagamento... bem... boa sorte nisso.

E caminhou com frieza. As pessoas afastavam-se simplesmente para a deixar passar, ainda que ela não fizesse qualquer gesto. Deveriam ter medo da aura negra que Itachi emanava.

O rosto de miso corou, o que queria dizer que ela ficava mais azul que antes, enquanto ela bufava com ira.

_ Blasfémia!

Com um minúsculo suspiro, Daisuke agachou-se em frente de Sora, que já melhorava no que dizia respeito á sua dor de barriga.

_ Olha, _Sira_...

_ Sora. - Corrigiu Fugaku calmamente.

_ Isso, Sora, não é que eu tenha alguma coisa contra ti, e tal, e geralmente não tenho problemas quando existem alguns homens que querem namorar com a minha mãe, mas não aprecio a ideia de ter um rapaz mais novo que eu como padrasto. - E deu-lhe uma palmadinha amigavel na nuca - É melhor arranjares outra rapariga. - Olhou em volta, antes de se animar - Aquela ali, por exemplo.

Sora, Miso e Fugaku olharam para onde ele apontava, antes de ficarem verdes com nojo e horror. Hinaro corou ligeiramente e aproximou-se do irmão, sussurrando algo no sue ouvido.

_ O que queres dizer, Hime?...Não é uma rapariga! Bem... poderia ter-me enganado.

_ É um dos rapazes mais feios que já vi. - Fugaku estremeceu, enquanto desviava o olhar - E não te preocupes. Nem eu deixava Sora aproximar-se da vossa mãe.

Daisuke anuiu, antes de sorrir animadamente por detrás da sua máscara.

_ Bem, temos que ir. Não posso deixar a Ita-chan sozinha durante muito tempo, sabe-se lá que loucura ela faz. É o dever de ser irmão mais velho, temos sempre que tomar conta dos mais novos. Anda, Hime.

_ Não me chames isso!

O trio da Akatsuki observaram os dois irmãos afastarem-se, enquanto iam em busca da outra que completava o seu conjunto de três. Miso olhou para Sora com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_ Ele é mais velho que tu? Estranho, é tão baixinho.

* * *

_ Pareces estranhamente confiante, Itachi.

A rapariga olhou para o lado, semicerrando os olhos ao ver o rosto inexpressivo do seu primo. Hizashi aproximou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. O longo cabelo do rapaz mais novo balouçava com os movimentos elegantes que este fazia.

Encaram-se ambos com a mesma superioridade.

_ Vamos ver quem é o verdadeiro génio Hyuga. - Continuou Hizashi no seu tom irritantemente arrogante.

Itachi lançou um som seco, como um riso de troça, e olhou-o de lado.

_ Mas ainda haviam duvidas? Pensava que os anciões do nosso clã quase se mijavam de alegria por terem alguém como eu na nossa familia.

_ O que eles gostam é dos teus olhos demoníacos. De resto, não passas de uma falta de respeito para o nome Hyuga. Tu, o inutil do imbecil do teu irmão mais velho e o fracote do mais novo. Vocês sabem o que vos chamam, não é verdade? Filhos da vergonha.

_ A vergonha é subjectiva.

_ E é o que és. Tu e os teus irmãos. Impuros. A vergonha do nosso clã. E tudo porque a tua mãe decidiu que o que sentia no meio das pernas naquele momento era mais importante que a honra do clã.

_ O teu ataque de ciúmes não me vai deixar com medo, seu pirralho nojento. E tem cuidado como falas da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos. Ninguém fala da minha mãe dessa forma e quanto ao palerma e ao Hinaro... a única que os pode insultar sou eu. - Espetou-lhe um dedo no peito, estreitando os olhos - Acabei de dar um murro a um imbecil que achava que era bom, por isso tem cuidado, podes ser o próximo.

_ Mas o que eu disse é verdade, prima. - Continuou Hizashi calmamente, ao ver que ela começara a afastar-se - A tua mãe não passa de uma puta que não só abre as pernas a um só Uchiha, mas como abre a dois, provavelmente na mesma noite e quem sabe, ao mesmo tempo.

Itachi parou de caminhar, girando lentamente nos calcanhares para o olhar com frieza e ódio. Por detrás dos óculos, a cor naturalmente cinzenta dos seus olhos tinha ganho um leve tom rosa, enquanto veias apareciam no seu rosto bonito. Fechou os punhos, aproximando-se de novo do seu primo, preparada para a violência.

_ Não fales dela dessa maneira. - Silvou a rapariga num tom de puro e completo desprezo.

_ E porque não? É a verdade. Mas deduzo que estejas feliz. Tens os teus papás de volta.

_ Eles não são meus pais.

_ Os teus genes discordam com essa afirmação. Tal como os teus olhos. Tu és filha deles... bem, tecnicamente, de um deles, mas, ao que parece, aqueles os dois partilham tudo, mesmo a cama. O que é ainda traz mais vergonha á nossa família. A tua mãe é um puta e o teu pai(qual quer que seja) fode o irmão. Que bonito.

_ Lá porque alguém enfiou a pila no teu rabo, não quer dizer que tenhas que descarregar as tuas frustrações em mim. - Itachi, com grande esforço interior, acalmara a fúria que explodia dentro de si com a força de um vulcão - E não vejo porque a minha mãe é uma puta. Até agora, ela só dormiu com três pessoas. Os meus supostos pais e a tua mãe. Hei, vejam só, isso quer dizer que a tua mãe pode ser também considerada uma pega. Vês? - A sua voz adquirira um falso tom de carinho - Somos mesmo família, até temos esse tipo de coisas em comum! - E o seu rosto e voz tomaram novamente a sua habitual inexpressivo e frieza - Eu não poderia querer saber menos se os irmãos Uchiha se comem de manhã, tarde ou á noite. O corpo é deles, não é meu. Desde que não apanhe a minha mãe na cama com a tia Hanabi, ou os meus irmãos aos beijos, estou absolutamente indiferente com qualquer relação incestuosa que apareça por aí. - Com aquilo ela virou-lhe costas, colocando as mãos na cintura. Mas quando já tinha atravessado três metros de relvado, parou, e olhou por cima do ombro – Ah, sim, também não comeces a assediar nenhum dos meus irmãos, ou mesmo a tua irmãzinha. Também não quero incestos dessa parte da família.

Ao ver a expressão irritada do primo, Itachi sorriu arrogantemente por detrás da máscara e continuou o caminho.

* * *

Hinata pestanejou ao ver a sua filha aproximar-se na sua elegância fria. Com um minúsculo sorriso, a Caçadora afastou-se de Ino e caminhou em direcção da sua querida Ita-chan, que lhe apontou um dedo.

_ Já é a segunda vez hoje que defendo a tua honra. Deves-me uma, Okaa-san.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Hinata ergueram-se e ela sorriu carinhosamente, inclinando-se um pouco para tocar no nariz tapado da filha com um dedo.

_ Bem, parece que te devo um obrigado, "_meu pequeno cavaleiro branco_". - E riu-se levemente, quando Itachi corou por detrás da máscara e virou o rosto para o lado, embaraçada – Não deverias estar com os teus irmãos? A prova está quase a começar.

_ Eu sei, já vou á procura deles. Apenas queria saber se estava tudo bem. Afinal, só nos vamos ver daqui a cinco dias.

_ Nem me lembres disso. - O lábio de Hinata tremeu enquanto pensava que iria passar cinco noites sozinha em sua casa, a morrer de preocupação pelos filhos. Com um suspirou, a Hyuga ajoelhou-se em frente da filha, colocando as mãos nos ombros da rapariga enquanto sorria tristemente - Ita-chan, eu sei que queres muito passar para um nivel mais elevado, mas quero que tomes conta dos teus irmãos. Especialmente do Hinaro-kun.

_ Hinaro é forte o suficiente para tomar conta de si mesmo.

_ Eu sei. Mas a confiança não é o seu forte. Tens que o ajudar a não perder a sua auto-estima. Não vou mentir, sei que és, dos três, a mais forte, e provavelmente a mais responsável. Toma conta do Hinaro.

_ Tomar conta do Hinaro é trabalho do Daisuke. Sempre foi.

_ Mas vão entrar num local extremamente perigoso. Têm que tomar conta uns dos outros. Vais ter que unir-te mais aos teus irmãos nestes cinco dias, se queres passar.

_ Se estás a falar do trabalho de equipa, nós nunca tivemos problemas em juntar as nossas habilidades no combate, por isso...

_ Não estou a falar disso. - Interrompeu Hinata quase severamente - Eu sei do que os meus filhos são capazes. Mas a prova não consiste simplesmente em derrotar um Jounin e chegar á meta com dois guizos. Existem criaturas naquela floresta, e também outras equipas que irão tentar derrotar-vos. Tens os melhores olhos da aldeia. Melhores do que qualquer Hyuga ou Uchiha que já passou pela face do planeta. Não os tires dos teus irmãos. Tenho a certeza eles os dois vão fazer o mesmo por ti.

_ Se é isso que queres.

_ Ita-chan... - Hinata abraçou-a, apesar do gesto não ter sido retribuído, a Hyuga mais velha sorriu - És tão distante. Tanto de mim, como dos teus irmãos. Gostava que te abrisses mais. - E beijou-lhe a testa.

_ Eu não quero abrir-me. - Sussurrou Itachi baixinho, olhando-a por detrás dos óculos.

_ E porque não?

_ Tenho medo que não gostes do que vejas.

Hinata abriu a boca para responder, para dizer que ela iria adorar qualquer aspecto da filha mas foi interrompida por um Jounin, que se aproximou.

_ Hinata-sama, temos que começar a prova.

_ Obrigado. - Respondeu-lhe, mas rapidamente se virou para a filha - Toma conta dos teus irmãos, Ita-chan. - Levantou-se, afastando-se enquanto as lágrimas humedeciam-lhe os olhos - Dá-lhes milhares de beijos por mim.

_ Sabes bem que não vou fazer isso.

_ Posso sempre sonhar, não é verdade. Boa sorte.

Itachi anuiu, antes de rapidamente correr em busca dos irmãos. Hinata suspirou novamente e limpou os olhos, caminhando em direcção de Ino e dos outros ninjas que organizavam a prova.

Só queria que os seus bebés ficassem bem.

* * *

_ EQUIPAS PREPARADAS!

Numa das inúmeras portas que faziam ligação á floresta, os trigémeos agacharam-se, preparando-se para correr assim que se desse final. Metros á sua esquerda, Jiraiya, Hizashi e Neko-Neko, que tinha a sua gatinha Miki em cima da cabeça, imitavam-nos. Situados noutra porta afastada, a equipa Akatsuki não se mexera um centímetro.

Daisuke apertou melhor o seu protector com o símbolo de Konoha á testa, respirando fundo. Hinaro olhou para as árvores sombrias com receio, engolindo em seco. Itachi gesticulava os dedos, num aquecimento improvisado.

_ PARTIDA!

As portas abriram-se com violência e todas as equipas embrenharam-se rapidamente na floresta.

* * *

Weee... A prova começou.

Bem, aqui está, outro capitulo.

XD

Nha! Tou demasiado cansada para responder ás reviews, por isso, vou agradecer a: **Uvaah, Veronique Byron, annaakeelly, Jessica, Loo-chan, misha yanata,HWinchester, Hyuuga Maya - Haruno Tomoe, BonecaHyuuga, abacaxi e Flor-chan1.**

Muito obrigado e um beijinho para vocês ^3^

É tudo,

Beijos,

Evil.


End file.
